A Different Path
by KingRPG
Summary: What if 'fractured' Milla survived and could actually exist in the prime dimension with the real Milla? The journey will be different, the consequences more severe. For every choice one makes, another must pay the price. -Begins before the boss battle of chapter 11 against Rideaux.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well guys, I just finished ToX2 and the part that hit me the most was chapter 11. Well to be fair, the ending pulled my heart strings even more...  
><strong>**Anyway, I wish to explore a different approach. As you've read the summary of this story, what IF somehow, the two Millas could actually exist in the prime dimension? Canon-wise, it would be impossible but I wish to explore this... Besides, if the two Maxwells did actually exist in the game, I'm sure there would have been some interesting skits...**

**Anyway on with the story!**

CHAPTER 1: THE TWO MAXWELL

Ludger, Jude, Alvin and Milla moved quickly towards the back of the ship. That was where Chancellor Marcia was being held. Any _Exodus_ soldier that tried to stop them was quickly and easily dispatched by the group.

As they continued running towards their destination, only Elle noticed the solemn look that Milla had on her face. She carried the look of someone preparing for their own execution. It was painted on her face. Hopeless. Despair. Elle wanted to say something but she could not find the words.

Milla, or what she sometimes heard the others call her as 'the other Milla', thought back to the conversation she had with Ludger and Jude at Marksburg.

"_That's right. The one who's keeping your Milla from returning… is me." Milla said._

"_How do you know?" Elle asked._

_With a sad expression, Milla answered, "Because two identical things can't coexist in the prime dimension… This world is not big enough for two Millas. Yours can't return until I'm gone…"_

"_Milla, wait…" Jude tried to protest but Milla was adamant._

"_The way to bring her back into her rightful dimension is obvious. You have to kill me."_

Milla shook the flashback away from her mind. She said those things like it didn't matter to her… but deep down, she was afraid. Her world destroyed was one thing but now, she had to sacrifice herself just so that the 'real' Milla could return? The thought frightened her. She didn't want to disappear, to be forgotten. But perhaps this was inevitable. She should have died when Ludger destroyed her world. And she thought this was probably for the best. Even if Jude claimed that the 'prime' Milla and she were two completely different Millas, she knew that Jude would definitely pick 'prime' Milla. She could never replace the original.

"Milla…" A voice said, startling Milla from her thoughts. It was Ludger, "Don't worry… We'll figure something out, alright?"

"…There's nothing to 'figure out'… Nothing can change my fate. Like I said, two identical beings… cannot coexist in the prime dimension." Milla replied. Jude and Alvin heard her but said nothing.

"…No… There must be something we can do… We can't just have you… disappear! I mean… you even promised Elle you'd make her soup after all of this is done!" Ludger argued.

"Debating about this is pointless." Milla muttered.

Ludger made no response and the group fell silent once more. Only the sound of their steps echoed through the empty hallways. Whenever there was an injured person, the group would stop for a moment and Jude would heal the injured. It was the least they could do before reaching Chancellor Maxwell.

Finally the group arrived before the doors that held Chancellor Marcia inside. Ludger and Jude gave a nod to each other and bursts open the door, rushing into the large room with Alvin, Milla and Elle following closely behind.

"Don't come any closer!" Chancellor Marcia cried out.

"Chancellor Marcia… I didn't give the floor to you." The man in red known as Rideaux said. With a confident grin, Rideaux faced the group.

"Rideaux! Why are you doing this? Jude demanded.

"Aw, now don't give me that look!" Rideaux approached one of the hostages and kicked the man in the face, knocking the man unconscious. He then transformed into a battle outfit red in color, an outfit that looked quite similar to the Chromatus outfit. "I'm here to help your Maxwell problem!"

With that Rideaux appeared instantly before the group with daggers revealed. It caught everyone by surprise. With a swift kick to Jude and smacking Milla in the face, both were stunned by the attack. Alvin leaped away to gain distance so Rideaux engaged Ludger. Ludger and Rideaux exchanged blows, the sound of metal clashing rings across the room. Both were dual-blade users and were on equal grounds, none gaining the upper hand. Finally both Ludger and Rideaux stopped their duel, Ludger backing off and Rideaux leaping high into the air. Once he landed, Alvin and Jude quickly struck together but Rideaux was simply far too agile for the pair. Jude threw a punch only for Rideaux to side-step the attempt and grabbed Jude's arm, twisting it to his back and holding him there. Alvin swung his sword and fired a shot with his gun, but all were dodged by Rideaux. Rideaux grabbed Alvin's arm and threw him to the ground, keeping him locked down with his foot.

"What do you mean help with the Maxwell problem?!" Milla demanded.

"Spirius has the knowledge of summoning Maxwell. That is to be expected, since Spirius was founded by the Kresnik, the first human to summon Maxwell!" The group gasped by the revelation as Rideaux continued, "Unfortunately, the arte of summoning Maxwell is… a messy one. For one, we need a living circuit."

With that, Rideaux pushed Jude and Alvin with an unseen force. Jude crashed on a wall to the right and Alvin to the left. Rideaux then created a red binding on Jude and Alvin, keeping them in place.

"Damn you!" Milla cried, charging towards Rideaux. However Rideaux easily kicked the sword out of Milla's hand like a person would steal candy from a baby. Milla's sword landed close to Elle's feet.

Rideaux smiled as he glared at Milla, "…And the secret ingredient is… a living sacrifice!"

Suddenly the ground around Milla began to glow. Caught by surprise, Milla could not react on time as the ground glowed brightly. Then the brightly-lit ground opened up, revealing an endless dark void of nothingness. Milla could feel herself falling into the void, losing all hope and figuring that this was her fate.

Ludger acted quickly, transforming into level 2 of his Chromatus state. With the enhanced strength and speed, Ludger reached out for Milla's hand at the nick of time, grabbing hold of it and saving her from falling into the abyss. However because Milla was almost out of reach, Ludger had to pierce his lance into the ground as an anchor so that he could reach Milla. However because of this, Ludger now had his hands full. His left hand was holding his lance to keep him in place and his right was holding Milla. He lacked the strength to pull Milla up.

"Ludger! Milla!" Elle cried out.

Watching the whole thing, Jude tried to break free of the binding but failed to do so. "Damn you!" Jude screamed in anger.

Rideaux turned to Jude and chuckled at Jude's screams of anguish, "There is no need to fake anger, Jude Mathis. You miss Maxwell, don't you? Your beloved wandering spirit."

Before Jude could make an answer, Elle had picked up Milla's sword and swung it towards Rideaux's thigh. It merely hit Rideaux like a brick wall, not harming the adult. Milla continued swinging the sword though, although she could barely hold the sword due to its weight.

"Take this! And this!"

Rideaux merely brused off Elle's attacks and looked at Milla, "I see you're quite a hit with the kids… phony."

"Shut up!" Elle cried, "She's… not a phony! Milla… is Milla!"

"Afraid she's not."

Rideaux kicked Elle away like a rag doll. With no one to stop him, Rideaux walked slowly towards the eight-year old girl, like a lion about to pounce on its prey. At this rate Elle would be killed. Ludger turned to Milla, his eyes confused as to what to do. Milla could see it. He was torn between a choice. Either he released her hand, which would mean killing her… or watching Elle die in front of him. Time was running out.

Milla was afraid. However Milla knew the choice was obvious. She gathered what courage she had left and looked at Ludger in the eye. "Let me go! He'll kill Elle!"

"No Milla!" Elle said desperately, "Don't give up! No matter what, don't give up! Ludger won't let you go!"

Rideaux laughed at that and raised his weapons, "Isn't that rich? You're the one that needs to give up!"

Ludger stared hopelessly at Elle. He wanted to rush over to her and save her. Yet he could not. He could not just release Milla to her fate. He didn't have the heart to do that. His brother Julius had always said that he was just too nice to be an Agent of Spirius.

"Hang in there Milla! Elle needs you!"

Milla bit her lips when she heard that. She did not want to hear that. She knew Elle had grown attached to her. And while she hated it, she was beginning to like Elle as well. Even Ludger as a rival in cooking. Those two were the only ones that she knew that had no connection towards the 'real' Milla. It was why Ludger and Elle accepted her quickly. The rest were kind to her as well, but Milla could sense it. She was not 'their' Milla. She was not the one that had travelled and fought together with them a year ago. She was not the Milla that Jude loved. _'Elle… Ludger… and everyone… thank you." _Milla thought before she steeled herself.

"…I'm sorry…" Milla finally said with a sad smile, "I'm going to have to leave the rest to you." Then softly, Milla uttered the words that Ludger could not hear, "_Arigatou_ (Thank you)."

Milla brushed away Ludger's hand, forcing Ludger to release her. Ludger's eyes widened in shock, watching Milla slowly fall into the darkness of the void. The palm of his right hand was still open, reaching out to the falling Milla. Ludger was at a loss for words.

As she continued falling, Milla made one final plea, "Please! Look after Elle!" And then to Ludger's horror, Milla was out of his reach.

Everything was dark. Empty. She could see nothing in this endless void. Milla closed her eyes, going through her memories. Soon she would fade out of existence. The thought was frightening. All the years she spent growing up would be gone in an instant. She wondered if she would feel anything before she disappeared. How much longer before it happens? Then Milla felt someone staring at her.

Milla opened her eyes to find another 'Milla' looking back at her. Instantly, Milla knew. This was the 'prime' Milla; the REAL Milla. The one that everyone knew and loved. The real Milla gave a nod of thanks towards the 'other' Milla as she flew upwards towards the opening… or perhaps it was a nod of acknowledgment? It did not matter to 'fractured' Milla. The 'real' Milla would be returning to her world and 'fractured' Milla would be gone soon.

"Hmph… I knew I wouldn't like you…" 'Fractured' Milla muttered as the two passed by.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in the room Ludger was still stunned by 'fractured' Milla's actions. A few seconds ago, he was holding her hand. And now it was empty. She was gone. Ludger turned to Elle and for a second there, it was as if time had frozen still. Elle's eyes shook Ludger to the core. The innocent eyes that were staring back at Ludger. Milla meant much more to Elle than Ludger thought.

Unknown to Ludger, the desire to protect a loved one was fuel in strengthening the Chromatus. The Chromatus armor that was only covering half of Ludger's body now covered all of Ludger's body and only leaving his face. Ludger's Chromatus had evolved to level three. Ludger could feel a huge burst of strength in his body and much more agile as well. Without a hint of hesitation, Ludger leaped down into the large hole in the ground where Milla had fallen.

"LUDGER!" Jude and Elle screamed.

At the same moment Ludger leaped into the void, the hole flashed with bright, blue light and blinded everyone. Then a tremendous shockwave erupted from the center, blasting everyone away. A few seconds later, 'prime' Milla appeared and facing Rideaux, accompanied by the Four Great Spirits.

"Milla…" Jude whispered in disbelief, approaching Milla.

Before Jude could say another word, Milla placed a finger on Jude's lips. For a moment, the two locked eyes and were lost in each other.

XXXXXX

In the dark hole, Ludger was still in his level three Chromatus form when he spotted 'fractured' Milla. Ludger did not know how deep this empty void was and when they would both disappear. He needed to hurry. Once he was within reach, Ludger reached out and grabbed Milla's foot.

This startled Milla, looking up, "Huh?! Ludger?!"

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself!" Ludger said, "The 'real' Milla's up there! If I hurry back, we should be able to still make it back!"

"How do you even plan to do that? You can't fly!"

"You probably can't see since its dark but we can use the walls!"

Ludger pulled Milla and brought her to his back, carrying her like he was giving her a piggyback ride. Milla had a small blush from the direct contact. Once Milla was with him, Ludger diverted the fall and moved towards the side. Once his feet made direct contact with something solid, Ludger pushed forward. The powerful force allowed him to move upwards and towards the opposite side, landing on the wall and repeating. Soon they spotted the 'entrance' of the hole but it was closing up. With every last ounce of strength left he had in his level three Chromatus form, Ludger leaped upwards. At the very last moment, Ludger managed to slip through the 'entrance' right before it closed, arriving back safely in the prime dimension.

"Ludger!" Elle called out happily.

"Impossible! How did he…?!" Rideaux sputtered in disbelief.

"Ludger… Thank goodness…" Jude said in relief as he ran towards Ludger. It was then that Jude noticed that the 'other' Milla was present as well. "You… You saved her… What a relief… I thought…"

Ludger was panting hard, exhausted from the sudden upgrade of the Chromatus power and could not make a response. 'Prime' Milla and 'fractured' Milla stared at one another, as if they were looking into a mirror. The only differences they had were their outfit color and the slight difference with their hair.

'_Ludger… you brought me back… and now what…? I already said… no two same beings can coexist in the prime dimension…' _'Fractured' Milla thought to herself. It was now a question of when she would disappear.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: The 'Arigatou' part by fractured Milla was just my intepretation of the bonus scene. The last part we never knew what fractured Milla actually said so I figured it could be a thank you.**

**Speaking of which, there might be certain changes on the rules of the Chromatus use that I might change from canon in order for the plot to work. It's not confirmed but I am considering the options.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright here comes chapter 2. I am pleased by the awesome support you guys have shown. For now I'll response to the generous reviews before I move on to what I have to say.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Honestly I'm surprised there have not been much about a story where both Millas existing in the same world**

**Lyra Melody: Hmm... that was a good idea but I'll use my own. Good attempt at that guess... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**Time Heals All: Yes... I wouldn't mind them pairing up to be fair. Fractured Milla only had 4 chapters so there was very little time to create anything but I could maybe sense that they'd make a nice couple if she'd had survived.**

**Haseo55: I know what you mean. I shed tears when I got the true ending on my 1st playthrough. And when fractured Milla was sacrificed, I was just... urghh.. Hmm... that's an interesting suggestion about the 4 other spirits. I'll just put them into consideration for now**

**That's it for response to reviews. **

**I also included a skit like in the game in an attempt to bring it much like the game. I hope I did okay. Let me know! I will definitely be exploring on how the two Millas will interact with each other. **

**CHAPTER 2: THANK YOU**

"Milla! You're alive!" Elle cried while sobbing and clinging to 'fractured' Milla's leg.

Rideaux was currently battling against 'prime' Milla, Jude and Alvin. Ludger was recovering by the side of the room with 'fractured' Milla. The transformation to level three Chromatus form took too much of Ludger's energy. But the party was doing fine since 'prime' Milla had the Four Great Spirits and it was proving to be too much for Rideaux.

However 'fractured' Milla was afraid. Elle was sobbing her eyes out and all 'fractured' Milla did was pat her on the back. Because once the battle was over with Rideaux, if 'prime' Milla neared her, she would disappear. Ludger saving her was meaningless from the very beginning. For a second, she thought of running. Escape from this ship so that she could live. But she felt only cowards would run and her pride would not allow it. She would accept her fate with dignity.

Rideaux backed away from his assailants, panting lightly, "Well aren't you a strong one, Milla Maxwell. I admit, I'm rather impressed." 'Prime' Milla gave no response and Rideaux continued, "I hope you'll go after the Waymarker with a similar sense of fervor. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You're not getting away!" Jude exclaimed.

"And yet… they always do when someone says that."

Before Jude could attack, Rideaux revealed he held some sort of remote in his hand and clicked it. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light and gas. It only lasted for a second or so but when the party opened their eyes, Rideaux had already made his escape. Jude muttered a curse but nothing could be done for now. Rideaux was gone.

Now that the battle was over, the next issue was at hand. Both Milla's looked at each other, neither saying a word. Jude recalled what 'fractured' Milla had said in Marksburg.

"…_Because two identical things can't coexist in the prime dimension…" _

'Prime' Milla took the first step. She made her way towards 'fractured' Milla and Ludger. However once 'prime' Milla was close enough, what 'fractured' Milla feared most was at hand. 'Fractured' Milla began to dissolve and became translucent. 'Prime' Milla quickly stopped her approach but it was too late. 'Fractured' Milla had a defeated smile on her face. The inevitable had arrived. It was like when the 'fractured' Rollo slowly dissolved out of existence. Now it was her turn.

"No…" Ludger said suddenly, "I can… stop it!"

With his last ounce of strength, Ludger transformed into the level three Chromatus state once more. Ludger then reached out and grabbed hold of 'fractured' Milla's thigh. Suddenly 'fractured' Milla was solid again and stopped dissolving. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Ludger smiled weakly, "Just like how Elle managed to bring Milla from another dimension to the prime dimension by touching her… I figured… with a higher level of the Chromatus form… I can… allow two same beings… to live within… the prime dimension."

Jude thought about the logic of it, "That's true… Elle was holding to Milla before you destroyed that world. That was how Milla of that world made it back to the prime dimension… but that was Elle holding her and not you though."

"I don't… know exactly… how it works… but I was… nearby... in my Chromatus state… when Elle held Milla… maybe it worked… because I was close by?" Ludger suggested.

Now that 'fractured' Milla was solid once more and no longer under the danger of disappearing, Jude noticed that she was blushing madly. "Where the hell do you think you're touching me?!" 'Fractured' Milla cried, beating the back of Ludger's head. In his weakened state, Ludger did not realize where his hand was, which was dangerously close to her intimate parts.

Ludger landed face-first on the ground with a huge bump on his head, "Ow… Sorry…"

Everyone laughed. It was something that lightened the tense mood. 'Prime' Milla released a sigh of relief while both Jude and Alvin chuckled at Ludger's predicament. 'Fractured' Milla however got down on her knees and tears were flowing freely from her eyes like a river. In an emotional state, she uttered the words to Ludger, "…Thank you… you idiot…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Chancellor Marcia was rescued, the party regrouped at Marksburg. The group that had not joined Jude and Ludger for the rescue mission was pleased to find they returned unscathed. Ludger looked exhausted and needed Alvin's support. It was then that Rowen and Elize spotted a most peculiar sight.

Rowen saw two Millas with the group. Rowen sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them with a cloth and putting them back on, "Oh my… are my old eyes finally playing tricks on me? I think I'm seeing two Millas."

"No Rowen… I'm seeing two Millas as well…" Elize said, "But… the one with the blue designs… that looks like the Milla I remembered. The way she walks…"

Leia gasped and covered her mouth in shock, "No way… is that… really the Milla we know?"

Muzet quickly flew towards the nearest Milla and hugged her, "Oh Milla… I've been looking all over for you."

Milla gave a nervous chuckle, "Err… you're hugging the wrong Milla." 'Fractured' Milla pointed to the Milla next to her. Muzet released the hug, turning to face the 'real' Milla.

"Oh my… you look so alike, I can't tell the difference." Muzet said, moving to hug the 'prime' Milla.

'Prime' Milla returned the hug, "I'm sorry for worrying you Muzet. Any of you actually."

Rowen shook his head, "It is good to see you again Milla…" He then turned towards 'fractured' Milla, "Anyone mind explaining to me what is going on however? As much as I am relieved to see that… 'other' Milla is still with us, I thought that… well…"

"It's all thanks to Ludger." Jude explained, "We're not sure how it works but apparently Ludger's Chromatus form allows him to modify the dimensional rules…"

"Hmm… So this is the power of a Kresnik." Gaius said, looking at Ludger, "Indeed you are a powerful ally. I am glad that you're in the team."

'Prime' Milla widened her eyes in shock when she heard what Gaius said, "Kresnik? I see… the line of family that had the 'Lance of Kresnik'…"

The mention of the 'Lance of Kresnik' brought back memories of their adventure a year ago. Ludger could feel the group staring back at him. Only Elle and 'fractured' Milla remained nonchalant. Jude wondered if the group had met Ludger a year ago, things would maybe have ended differently. Not only was Ludger a Kresnik but his skills would have helped the party a lot a year ago. Especially with Ludger on his Chromatus form. Jude was honestly glad that Ludger was a friend.

'Prime' Milla approached the tired Ludger, staring deep into his eyes, "Ludger Kresnik… I thank you for assisting my friends. I was stuck in the abyss for some time… and was in a comatose state… but through my 'other' self that met you… I was able to see through her eyes… I felt what she felt… and I saw how you selflessly went to save her… and through your powers, allowed her to live on… You're a good friend, Ludger Kresnik."

'Fractured' Milla looked away with a blush. Ludger merely returned a grin towards 'prime' Milla's praise, "I just… did what I thought was right…"

"That's right!" Elle added in, "Ludger never breaks a promise! He said he won't let Milla be alone! "

'Prime' Milla laid a gentle smile towards Elle. "I recall that Ludger promised to take you to the Land of Canaan?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Like I said, I saw everything through my 'other' self… So I know everything that happened when my 'other' self travelled with you. Elle, I want to go with you to the land of Canaan." Elle widened her eyes in surprise, "I want you to see… what I do there."

The whole party turned to Milla. The fact that the Lord of Spirits brought up the land of a myth meant something. "Sounds like you mean business." Gaius said, "You speak of Canaan. What's going on there?"

"The soul purification has reached its limit. In the abyss, I saw it with my own eyes. There are just too many fractured dimensions. Canaan is the only realm where all the impurities are flowing into Canaan. If we do not destroy all the other dimensions, the soul purification will break down."

Rowen fiddled with his facial hair as he considered this, "In other words, the fractured dimensions are not only dispersing soul energy, they are also concentrating this impurity?"

"So what happens if soul purification breaks down?" Leia asked.

Milla hesitated before answering, "If soul purification breaks down, then the poisonous Miasma gas will overflow into the world."

"But... wouldn't the Great Spirit Origin stop the Miasma?"

Muzet was about to answer when 'fractured' Milla stepped up, "That's only if he thinks humans are worth saving. That's the whole point of Origin's Trial."

'Prime' Milla nodded with a smile, "As expected of… myself." 'Fractured' Milla looked away with a pout.

Gaius crossed his arms on his chest, "So be it. We now have no choice but to reach the land of Canaan and pass the Great Spirit's trial for the sake of all humanity. It is clear then what wish we have to make towards the Great Spirit Origin."

"…To destroy all fractured dimensions… so this one may live…" Jude finished.

"You all act as if the fractured dimensions are worth nothing!" 'Fractured' Milla barked, "We all have our own lives… we exist you know! How can you all… be so selfish?"

Everyone grew silent at 'fractured' Elle's accusations. After all, she was right in a sense. It was what had been ringing in everyone's consciousness. Especially Ludger's. He had been destroying worlds just so that the prime dimension could live. It was a terrible burden to bear. If it was not for friends, Ludger would have broken down mentally a long time ago. The hurt look that Ludger had on his face softened 'fractured' Milla. She knew he wasn't doing it by choice. But it still angered her nevertheless.

The music of Ludger's GHS ringing destroyed the silence. Ludger picked up his GHS and it was Vera. "We have detected that Maxwell is no longer blocking our passage."

Ludger sighed tiredly, "So that means… we can proceed towards the dimension containing the final Waymarker?"

"That is correct. However right now the dimensional abyss is highly unstable. It will take some time before you can all enter the rift safely. We'll contact you once we've made the preparations." With that the conversation ended. Ludger placed his GHS in his phone

"Selfish bastards…" Jude cursed.

"I'm the reason…" 'Prime' Milla stated, "I unfortunately caused it when I harnessed mana out of the schism to take on a physical form. With the temporal crossroads gone, I had no choice."

Upon hearing that, Jude realized what that meant. "That means…"

"Yes… I can only remain in the human realm for a finite amount of time."

Jude heard the words and felt numb. It was simply fate. Until he could perfect spyrite technology, he could never be with Milla. It pained his heart to be so close and yet so far from her. Milla shared the same feelings as Jude. If she was not the Lord of Spirits, she would have chosen to be by Jude's side till the end of time.

"In any case, we should rest up for now." Rowen suggested, "Until Vera gives us the call, there's nothing much we can do."

Everyone agreed to that and began to depart Marksburg. However when 'prime' Milla took a step, she suddenly collapsed on both knees. Jude immediately ran to her side.

"Milla! You okay?" Jude asked in a worried tone.

Milla gave a slight nod, "Ye-yeah… I… I'm just… really… hungry…"

"…..Well…. you're certainly the old Milla alright…" Jude remarked. Everyone in the group chuckled.

**Skit: Cooking  
>Present: Elle, 'fractured' Milla, Milla Maxwell &amp; Rowen<strong>

Elle: Alright! Let's get back to Ludger's place so that Milla can keep her promise!

'Fractured Milla: Heh, this time my soup's definitely going to beat Ludger's!

Elle: Heh, there's no WAY you can beat Ludger's!

Milla: Oh wow, you can cook? I must say that I'm impressed.

'Fractured' Milla: You mean you can't cook?

Milla: Well I've never tried. I do like food though. Perhaps I should give it a try in the future.

'Fractured' Milla: Heh, you might be the Lord of Spirits here but it just shows there are still some things that I am better at.

Milla: W-well… *blushes* I just said I've never tried. I'm sure with enough practice, I can reach Ludger's level soon enough!

Elle: I don't know. Ludger is really good at cooking *smiles*

Rowen: I have to admit, after a sample of his fine cuisine, Ludger is indeed currently the best. A very fine attribute to have for a young man. I see you've picked a fine suitor.

'Fractured' Milla: Wh-wh-what?! Wh-what are you t-talking about!

*Rowen flees the scene with 'fractured' Milla chasing him*

Elle: …Milla's still going to cook for us right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already night when the group left Ludger's apartment. Milla had to admit that her 'other' self's cooking was delicious but Ludger's cooking was on another level. It would have to be one of the best kinds of food she had, even counting a year ago.

While everyone went their separate ways, Milla and Jude stuck together. They were both enjoying a quiet walk in the streets of Elympios. However neither said a thing. Jude was always like that. He always had no idea on what to say but once the conversation was flowing, then it came naturally. After a while of walking, they finally arrived at a small apartment that Jude had in Elympios.

"Well… this is my place. Where are you going to stay Milla?" Jude said, turning to the Lord of Spirits.

"I have just arrived in the human realm not too long ago Jude… where do you think I should stay?"

"Huh?! Err… y-you… err… well, I guess I could… well, you could spend the night here?"

"And if I insist I wish to 'spend the night' during my time in the human realm?" Milla teased.

"I… I…"

"Until you can perfect spyrite technology, the times we can see each other will be limited. For now, my reasoning to persist in the human world… is a necessity. Will you not 'remind' me of human warmth…? Like how you did a year ago…?"

"Milla…"

Jude swallowed hard and could feel his heart beating against his chest like it was about to explode. As he reached out to cup Milla's face, he realized he was trembling. Milla closed in the distance that they could practically feel each other's body warmth. It had been far too long since Jude felt this. The two kissed. It was sensational. It was every little bit that Milla remembered a year ago. It was supposed to be a simple kiss on the lips. But their passion got the better of them. Milla's arms encircled Jude's neck, preventing him from stopping. Not that he wanted to stop. As Jude tried to catch his breath and slightly opened his mouth, Milla sneaked her tongue in. Honestly Milla knew little of such acts but she was just doing what she felt like. After a couple of seconds of a tongue-fight, the pair finally stopped. Their faces were just inches away, feeling each other's breath.

"Just for tonight…" Milla said softly, almost pleading, "After tonight… we have a job to do but for now… I want to remember this for times to come…"

Jude looked at Milla's eyes and then gave a nod. The two entered Jude's apartment and resumed their passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the residential quarters, in Ludger's apartment, 'fractured' Milla was asleep. Elle was sleeping on Ludger's bed and 'fractured' Milla took the floor, only a blanket to cover her. Ludger insisted he slept elsewhere, presumably on the couch in the dining room.

Unknown to Elle or 'fractured' Milla, while the two slept, someone entered the room silently and watched the two. The man stood by the bedside, watching Elle's peaceful sleeping face and then knelt down. He gently tucked the blankets to her chest and then caressed the girl's hair. Elle rolled to her side and the man stopped.

The man then turned to 'fractured' Milla and transformed into Chromatus form. With a gentle hold on 'fractured' Milla's hand to make sure she did not wake up, the man waited until he was sure the situation had changed. Then as silent as the night, the man walked out of the room, never leaving any evidence he was there.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Perhaps the Jude x Milla scene was a little too much? I don't know... Let me know what you think. I definitely don't plan on writing any lemons, but I will be dropping hints here and there on their relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here comes chapter 3. All the reviews I received have been wonderful. I am really glad you guys are enjoying it so far. 'Fractured' Milla existing after chapter 11 brings out a lot of possibilities. There have been some PMs regarding ideas about where to take this story. I thank you all for that. It just shows me how much you guys want this story to not fall off, and I'll do my best in trying to keep it good.  
><strong>**Anyway, time to respond to reviews.**

**Time Heals All : Thanks! I will probably try to insert a skit once every chapter but no promises. I wish to make sure the skit stay in character like in the game. If I feel the chapter has a scene that does not fit a skit, I won't create one just for the sake of it. As for fluff, I was worried it was too... 18+ so I thought it didn't fit the 'T' rating...? That was just my concern, lol. Thanks for pointing out the name errors, I have already fixed them up :)**

**GroundZeroFirework : Lol, I was just worried the Jude x Milla scene was 18+... i mean I never showed what they were doing but I thought maybe the hints were just borderline... but glad you liked it  
><strong>

**Haseo55 : The Ludger x Milla pairing will take time to build up. But I will be thinking on the pairings. As for your guess on the unknown figure at the end, it will be revealed further on in the story. And yes, I will try to keep the personalities in character when I do a skit. Thanks  
><strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku : Well obviously I won't be confirming of who the unknown figure was in the last part, whether you guessed it right or wrong :p hahaha**

**chronotimeguard : wooooo! Thanks... I will be dropping more of their relationship in future chapters  
><strong>

**Riku Uzumaki : Well whether your guesses were right or wrong, I won't be confirming it here. **

**Anyways, that's it for reviews. OH I left out a super important point I wanted to say in the last chapter but I forgot.  
>Thing is, I'm changing one fact about the Chromatus form. The use of the Chromatus in this tale consumes a large amount of energy and will also further damage the inside organs. So it is still a double-edged sword but it will hurt the user's performance in future battles the more one uses it. This will be vital for future chapters in this plot.<strong>

**Alright, sorry for my rambling guys... I just really appreciate all the support from you guys reviews so I wanted to thank each and everyone of you personally. Now hope you enjoy this chapter**

**CHAPTER 3: BONDS**

The morning light shone through the window and Milla's eyes twitched. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and the first thing that registered in her mind was another arm holding her by the waist behind her. Milla turned and saw Jude's sleeping face. He had a little drool seeping off the corner of his open mouth. Milla continued to stare, admiring his sleeping face. It was cute.

Milla pried free from Jude's arm and slowly got up from the bed. Milla surveyed Jude's room and upon finding her clothes and Jude's scattered across the bedroom floor reminded Milla of the previous night. Milla blushed upon the memory, taking another glance at the sleeping Jude. The passion they shared, it was a year's worth being released. '_Jude might look innocent… but last night… he was much more…'_ Milla decided not to finish that thought. If she did, she just might wish for a repeat performance.

"M-Milla…? You're awake?" Jude said, rubbing his eyes.

Milla was dressing herself up as she answered, "Do you mind looking away?"

Jude blushed heavily and apologized, turning away, "S-s-sorry! I didn't mean-"

Milla giggled and sat on the bed next to Jude, now fully clothed, "I'm just joking Jude. After last night, I don't think it makes any sense in hiding. Besides, it's not the first time… you've seen me."

"Y-yeah b-but still…"

"Hmm… perhaps I've still not fully grasped human customs…? I thought being as how close we are, I thought you could tell I was joking."

Jude scratched the back of his head nervously, "Hehe… it's just… I… well…"

Jude ran out of words to say and the two just stared at one another. Then both laughed. Jude then went and grabbed his clothes, putting them on. Jude wondered if this sort of experience was possible in the near future. Once he perfected spyrite technology, could Milla live with him like this? She was still the Lord of Spirits though. Would she be able to just… abandon her duty? Jude shook the thoughts away. When the time came, they would move through it together. For now, his main focus would be in perfecting spyrite technology.

Once Jude was fully dressed, he turned to Milla, who seemed lost in thought. "What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"…Ludger Kresnik… how did you meet him?"

"Ludger…? Oh, I had an appointment but I got lost in Trigelph. Ludger helped show me the way to the train station. However _Exodus_ attacked the train we were on. I don't know how but Ludger somehow ended up boarding the train as well… The two of us helped each other to stop the attack and… well, we've been together ever since, helping one another. Why do you ask?"

"I just feel… if we need to pass Origin's Trial… Ludger will be vital in helping us."

Jude nodded in agreement, "That is true… He is the only one who can travel to fractured dimensions… Without him, we couldn't have gotten the Waymarkers."

"That's not what I meant…" Milla replied, "It's true that we need him in order to travel to a fractured dimension… But I feel Origin's Trial was meant to be completed by a Kresnik… A chosen line by Origin… Ludger will be vital in completing the Trial."

"…I… I know we have to beat Origin's Trial… but I'm also doing this because Ludger is a friend. He's already going through so much and… I want to help him go through with it. He… he has a massive debt. So sometimes I accompany him on jobs to help him. And… he shoulders the burden of destroying different worlds as an Agent. I want to make sure he knows that we're there to support him."

Milla listened to Jude without any interruption. Jude continued rambling on for another minute about why he wanted to help Ludger. Honestly the Lord of Spirit could already see that Jude held Ludger in high regard. Even though Ludger had not fought with the group a year ago, Jude seemed to have formed a deep bond compared to the others. She wondered why that was so. She might have gotten the hang of some human customs, but the friendship between Jude and Ludger was probably something she would need time to figure out.

Once Jude was finally done, Milla's stomach grumbled. "How about we pay Ludger a visit? I'd like to see how my 'other' self is doing…"

"…You just want to eat Ludger's cooking again, don't you?"

Milla merely grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it done yet?" An impatient Elle asked from her sit on the dining table.

"Be patient." 'Fractured' Milla replied, "Honestly… when Ludger's the one doing the cooking, you don't complain at all."

"I do if he puts tomatoes in my food!" Elle retorted. "Hmm… why are you even cooking? Ludger left earlier to do some grocery. He didn't tell you to cook."

'Fractured' Milla had a small blush appear on her cheeks, "W-well… I can't just stay here and do nothing! I don't intend to be a freeloader."

'Fractured' Milla continued stirring the pot of soup. Elle on the other hand just played with Rollo to occupy her time. The large cat was more than happy to play with the little girl. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. Elle opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elle asked.

Jude was scratching his head, "Well…." Next to him was Milla and behind were Alvin and Leia. "We just thought we'd drop by. We met Alvin and Leia on the way here and they joined in as well." Alvin waved in his usual 'cool' attitude.

Milla sniffed the delightful aroma and then barged in, "Oh my… that smells good." Milla then noticed it was 'fractured' Milla doing the cooking, "Oh, you're cooking something? Let me watch…"

'Fractured' Milla rolled her eyes as Milla stood next to her. "You like to eat so much, why don't you just try and learn to cook something?"

"I'm learning right now, am I not? By watching you cook." Milla replied. 'Fractured' Milla made no comment and continued adding in some herbs into the soup.

Alvin, Leia and Jude had entered the apartment by then and witnessed the interactions between the two Millas. It was interesting. It was like watching twin sisters with different personalities. That was the only definite difference between the pair. Well, the bangs on their hair and color of their outfit were different as well. And 'fractured' Milla seemed to at least have better knowledge of human way of life than Milla.

Alvin and Leia took a sit on the dining table with Elle between them, facing the two Millas cooking. Jude took the sit opposite of Elle. It was then that Jude realized someone was missing.

"Where's Ludger?" Jude asked Elle.

"Ludger said he needed to do some grocery shopping." Elle answered, "Although that just means he needs to pick up more tomatoes."

Leia was staring at 'fractured' Milla doing the cooking and blurted out, "Hmm… So Ludger actually asked Milla to cook huh? I guess he really trusts you to take care of Elle." 'Fractured' Milla went stiff at the comment.

"No, Ludger just said he was going out shopping." Elle explained, "He thought Milla would still be asleep. The moment Ludger left, Milla…"

"Elle!" 'Fractured' Milla interjected, stopping Elle from finishing. "I mean… I didn't want to be a burden, that's all! So I thought I'd help around with some chores…"

Leia had a knowing grin plastered on her face, "Ohohoho… is that the _only _reason? Not because-" Alvin nudged Leia's side, stopping her from tormenting 'fractured' Milla.

Jude shook his head with a chuckle. Milla was oblivious to Leia's teasing her 'other' self since she was far too engrossed with the wonderful smell of Milla's food. It was a rowdy morning in such a compact apartment.

Then the door of the apartment opened and Ludger entered the room with a bag of items. "Oh, what's everyone doing here?"

Alvin and Leia turned around in their seat. Alvin gave his 'cool' wave, "Morning Ludger… thought we'd drop by to see how 'things' are going."

"Things…?" Ludger said confusedly.

"No, no, it's nothing!" Leia said quickly, "A-anyway… we were just on our way to Duval when we bumped into Milla and Jude. We thought we'd drop by and… have breakfast together!"

Ludger chuckled as he placed the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. He did not mind them intruding in his place. As a matter of fact, he preferred it. He knew they liked his cooking and he enjoyed the company. As Ludger removed the items from the bag, he then noticed 'Fractured' Milla was cooking as well.

**Skit: Confusion  
>Present: Ludger, 'fractured' Milla, Milla, Jude, Alvin, Leia &amp; Elle<strong>

Ludger: Oh Milla… you're already up.

'Fractured' Milla & Milla: Of course I am! ***both stare at each other***

'Fractured Milla: Think he was talking to me Milla…

Alvin: Huh… now that I think about it, how DO we differentiate between the two Millas?

Jude: ...Huh, good point… It's not right to call either of them the 'other' Milla…

Elle: How about… the Milla I and Ludger know become 'Milla 1' and the one you know becomes 'Milla 2'! ***Both Millas sweat drops***

Leia: Elle, it's not nice to put a number after their names just to differentiate them you know… If that's the case, it'd make sense to cast the Milla we know as 'Milla 1' since she's the original.

Alvin: And isn't what you just said much worse than what Elle did?

Leia: ***Realizing what she said* **Oh no! ***Turns to both Millas* **I-I'm so sorry! It's not what I meant!

'Fractured' Milla: its okay… I mean, I guess it's true… I'm just a… second Milla.

Milla: No you aren't. You're Milla Maxwell as much as I am Milla Maxwell. Don't speak so ill of yourself. I will not have that.

'Fractured' Milla: …You're right… thanks.

Jude: Still, this doesn't resolve how we should call each of them. Calling both of them 'Milla' will confuse them. What do you think Ludger?

Ludger: Well… I think its fine isn't it? Both are Millas… I don't think we need to change the way we call them, right?

Leia: Mmm… perhaps that's for the best…

Elle: So, when's Milla going to try cooking? Maybe she's better than Milla…

Milla: Are you talking about me?

'Fractured' Milla: Or me?

Ludger: ***Nervous laugh***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast was done, Alvin and Leia left the apartment first to head to Duval. Ludger decided to head to the job bulletin to take on some jobs to pay up his outstanding debt. Jude and Milla insisted they join. There was nothing they could do anyway until Vera made the call to move for the final Waymarker. Elle and 'fractured' Milla joined as well.

As they traversed the streets of Elympios, they were met with glares of contempt. The party did their best to ignore them. The hatred between Elympios and Rieze Maxia was still hard to dissipate. There were even whispers of calling Ludger a '_traitor' _for being friends with Rieze Maxians. It was the same for Jude and the rest in Rieze Maxia, being labeled by some as 'betrayers'.

Imagine the party's surprise when they found Gaius and Muzet speaking with the locals. Muzet spotted the group and flew to them with a happy smile until she spotted the two Millas.

"Oh dear… I don't know who is who…" Muzet said with a pout.

"It's me Muzet." Milla answered, "What are you doing here with Gaius?"

"Hmm… I'm just bored and I thought I'd try and have a little fun… but Gaius is just such a stiff."

After Gaius was done conversing with the people and they left, Gaius joined in the conversation. "I am doing this just so that I can understand the local people, Muzet. I am not doing this for fun." Gaius then turned to the group, "So what brings you all here?"

"Ludger's just about to search for a job to take on." Jude answered.

"Interesting…" Gaius crossed his arms across his chest, "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you. I hear there is an elite monster that needs to be taken care of in the Alest Highroad. They are offering a generous reward as well."

Muzet giggled, "Oh sounds like fun. I'd like to join as well."

The group was about to agree on it when Ludger' GHS started ringing. Everyone turned to Ludger as he picked the call. It was Vera.

"DODA here. We have detected a new fractured dimension. The rift is located in Leronde." Vera said.

"What about the one for the final Waymarker?" Ludger asked.

"The dimensional abyss towards the final Waymarker is still highly unstable. For now, we need you to destroy the new fractured dimension."

"…I understand… We'll head to the new fractured dimension then." The call ended and Ludger placed his GHS back into his pocket.

"Looks like you have a job to do." Jude said, "We're willing to join and help you."

"Yes… this shouldn't be your burden to bear all by yourself." Milla added in.

"I'll come along as well." 'Fractured' Milla said, "Just to make sure nothing happens to you. It'll be troublesome for Elle."

"There's nothing to do here so… count me in!" Muzet said. Gaius merely gave a nod.

Ludger nodded with gratitude, "Thanks guys… Let's meet at the Spirius Corporation in ten minutes. We should prepare for the journey."

The group nodded and went their separate ways for a moment. Only Elle and 'fractured' Milla stayed with Ludger. Just as Ludger was about to move, he started coughing and had to cover his mouth to not draw attention. No one thought anything of it. Jude who was not too far away saw Ludger's cough and stopped for a moment.

"You okay Ludger?" Jude asked from afar.

Ludger merely gave a thumb up and Jude continued on his way with Milla. Elle and 'fractured' Milla moved ahead and Ludger followed them from behind. It was then that Ludger could feel a liquid sensation on his hand that he used to cover his mouth. Ludger checked it and widened in surprise and concern when he saw what it was.

'_Blood?'_

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello guys, this is to bring in the new update! Overwhelming number of reviews in the last chapt and absolutely loved reading them. It pumps me up to write more to deliver the new chapter! Now then, let's respond to them (although this is going to be a lot)**

**Time Heals All: Haha, I just manage by recalling their skits and making sure they do not go out of character. But if there was a job just for writing skits, well... let's not go there hahaha. Well for me I felt that while Jude seemed to hold Ludger as a close friend, I felt the game could have emphasized more about that in the game thus I created that part in the last chapter.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Oh thanks for pointing that out. I'll correct that mistake on Trigelph. Haha, well I'm not the best in creating fluffy moments so I time to create ideas and even then, they are not the best**

**Riku Uzumaki: mmm so much questions... and I can't answer them :( spoilers for there**

**Haseo55: Yes, this story will advance in plot but I wish to have the characters interact more... Yes, give more time for the Ludger x Milla to develop. As a matter of fact, this chapt will slowly bring that out**

**chronotimeguard: Yeah I try to keep the skits interesting and in character. As for Ludger's condition, well... that will be for future chapters**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: You'll have to wait until we reach that arc... which isn't too far of**

**Kazane Hime: Haha, I know what you mean. That's why I mentioned that little bit in the previous chapter about them being twin sisters. Ah yes, I guess 'Milla-san' and 'Milla' will make sense in differentiating them. As to addressing them again in the future chapters, I have not thought that far ahead. Perhaps. The other couples... I have not given too much consideration into them but perhaps there will be small subtle hints later on.**

**U-know Yunho: Well we will never know what she said. For me the game had very little build up for Ludger x Alt. Milla although that possibility could have been there if she survived. Thus I felt a 'Thank you' was much more appropriate. In any case, what she said is just open to interpretation**

**13TheAce: Mmm... No idea which review to respond since you did it all for each chapt... so I'll just respond to the latest. Glad you enjoyed the fluffs where I could and as for the blood coughing... that you will have to wait until future chapters.**

**ForteEXEMaster: Yes I know what you mean. I too liked fractured Milla. Thanks, I definitely will try to keep them in character**

**Nameless Knight: Ah yes... I already knew from the beginning that my plot had some loopholes but I tried to cover them as realistically in game canon as I could. Of course that required certain changes.****  
><strong>**1. As for your mention of how Victor could just enter the prime dimension since Ludger easily allowed both Millas to exist in the prime dimension, Victor cannot do that. As I have already hinted in the last chapter, the use of Chromatus can lead to... certain problems. Thus since Victor is 8 years into the future and experienced in the Chromatus... well, you get the idea... if not, you'll have to wait until further chapters.****  
><strong>**2. As for the ritual to summon Maxwell, if I recall from the bonus chapter, the 'sacrifice' was never truly necessary to summon Milla Maxwell. Each spirit simply needed a 'proof'. For the old Maxwell, his proof was the hymn of proof and the idea of the sacrifice was only conducted by the Kresnik clan. Their idea was that the sacrifice was the proof... so for how I feel it, the moment fractured Milla was thrown into the hole to be 'sacrificed', that was all it needed to summon Milla. Thus before fractured Milla was completely gone from existence, I had Ludger save her before that happens. Of course I know this still does not solve the issue 100%, but that's what I only can do.****  
><strong>**3. Ah yes, I am aware that Ludger's use of the Chromatus results in Elle being harmed. However I forgot to mention this but I might be changing that... or maybe not. I'm still considering it.****  
><strong>**In any case, I am aware that this story has its loopholes but this is the best I can do.**

**Welp, that is all for reviews. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4: BURDEN**

"Is everyone ready?" Ludger asked everyone.

The whole party was already assembled at the Spirius Corporation. With everyone ready for the journey, Ludger transformed into his Chromatus form and created a portal to enter. The others went ahead first and Ludger followed in last. In just a split second, the group was in another whole new dimension and no longer in Elympios. They were now in Rieze Maxia, in the hometown of Jude.

Jude took a second to check his surroundings. There were the familiar buildings, the roads and even the trees. It was exactly how Jude remembered it. "Yeah… We're definitely in Leronde."

"So what's our first order of business?" Gaius inquired.

"Let's speak with the townspeople." Ludger suggested, "We need to first find out what is going on in this dimension. There should be a major difference between the prime dimension and this dimension."

Muzet beamed excitedly, "Oh this is like a treasure hunt!"

In order to gather information faster, the group separated into two. Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla moved as one group and the other were Jude, Milla, Gaius and Muzet. Ludger took his group towards the harbor to gather information and Jude decided to remain at the town center. Jude approached a middle-aged couple.

"Err… Good afternoon… do you guys have anything about the latest?" Jude asked.

The man, whom Jude presumes to be the husband, turned to Jude, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Gaius cleared his throat and stepped up, "Has there been… any major events occurring?"

The woman gasped, "Oh my, King Gaius! What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question."

"Oh, of course! Well… nothing is happening much. Elympios has been at bay for quite some time, but the war between Rieze Maxia and Elympios is definitely far from over. But we have the spirit artes on our side and it will only be a matter of time before Elympios surrenders."

The mention of 'war' was more than enough to startle the group. "What do you mean a war?" Jude demanded.

The middle-aged woman nodded uncertainly, "Y-yes… well the peace attempts made by both sides a couple of months ago failed miserably with the assassination of Chancellor Marcia of Elympios and Rowen Ilbert, the Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia."

"Rowen… is dead…?" Milla repeated in disbelief. Gaius had a brief glimpse of pain but it was quickly hidden.

The middle-aged man then continued, "Yes, it was a horrible incident. I remember how it caused uproar everywhere. Elympios accused Rieze Maxia of it but King Gaius denied their accusations. The result… well, it brings us to where we are today."

"And no one ever found out the true culprit?" Gaius questioned.

"W-well… We were hoping you'd tell us that." The middle-aged man replied. The stern look of Gaius made the man change the topic, "A-anyway… there have been certain battles between the armies of Elympios and Rieze Maxia but neither side gained an advantage. But… while Elympios holds the better technology, they have limited resources so I believe… that Rieze Maxia should… emerge the victor…"

Jude nodded and then said, "Well, thank you for the information."

The middle-aged couple smiled and the party went off. As they walked away, the group could hear the couple wondering why King Gaius was asking them for information when King Gaius should have all the information. Gaius realized there was another 'him' in this dimension that was leading a war against Elympios. He wondered how he was faring in such a situation.

"Let's go meet up with Ludger." Jude suggested, "Maybe they have picked up something else."

Milla agreed with the idea, "We still have no idea who or what is the divergent catalyst yet. Hopefully Ludger picked up something useful."

The party moved on towards the harbor of Leronde. Now that the group was aware of the situation in this dimension, they definitely could see hints of war. The whispers among the people when they saw Gaius (which they probably assumed the 'King' was doing an inspection), the high number of soldiers patrolling the town's streets and even the atmosphere was tense. The happy people of Leronde were replaced with worried, frightened and baffled citizens.

The group found Ludger speaking with someone at the harbor. 'Fractured' Milla and Elle were speaking with another. After a while, the three were done speaking and spotted the rest of the party.

"Did you find out anything?" Jude asked.

"I'm guessing you guys know about the war?" Ludger replied. Jude nodded so Ludger continued, "What about what's going on at Fenmont?"

Jude raised his eyebrows with interest, "Something's going on in Fenmont?"

"What did you find out Luger?" Milla questioned.

"Hey, I and Elle were the ones that got that bit of information." 'Fractured' Milla stated. Ludger chuckled and stepped aside. "Apparently before the whole 'war' thing broke out, Spyrite technology was heavily researched but… the research stopped once the war broke out."

"They stopped Spyrite research?" Jude muttered in disbelief.

"If the two sides are at war, it'd make sense that they took this course of action." Gaius said, "However, Spyrite research is a shared venture between Elympios and Rieze Maxia. What does this have to do with Fenmont?"

It was Elle this time that contributed to the conversation, "That guy said something about the head of Spyrite research changing to something… err… he's doing weapons research now in Fenmont."

The words of Elle stunned most of the group. 'Fractured' Milla and Elle did not know why but the rest of the group knew. They have already probably got the biggest clue of who the divergent catalyst was. The person who was in charge of Spyrite research had abandoned his cause in this dimension. And they all knew who the head of Spyrite research was.

"So are we going to Fenmont?" Elle asked.

Jude gave a nod, "Yeah… it looks like the person we're looking for… will be found in Fenmont."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day's journey was spent before the party finally ended up in Fenmont. The beautiful city covered in the grand darkness, yet brightly lit on the streets was truly a breathtaking sight. Milla smiled at the sight. She recalled the first time she viewed the city. It was definitely much different than Nie Khera village. A huge difference actually. Jude as well remembered his times here as a student. It was unbelievable that just last year, he was still a student and now he was a well-renowned doctor. It was not just him. Everyone had changed in the span of a year. Jude was amazed at the human's will and determination if they set their heart to it.

As the group viewed Fenmont, Milla and Jude thought of the same thing. The two stared at one another and smiled. This was the city where their adventure had begun. Unconsciously, the two held each other's hand. They did not need to say anything. It just occurred to them naturally. No one noticed this but Elle. However Elle was smart enough to not say anything. It was a shared moment between Milla and Jude. No need to embarrass them.

**Skit: Opinions****  
><strong>**Present: Ludger, Elle, Gaius & Muzet**

Gaius: Ah Fenmont… this truly is a magnificent city…

Ludger: Yeah it is…

Gaius: So tell me Ludger, now that you've seen the places on both sides, where do you prefer living? Elympios or Rieze Maxia?

Ludger: Huh?

Muzet: You better choose your answer wisely Ludger… Gaius IS the king of Rieze Maxia after all ***giggles***

Gaius: Do not worry Ludger. I may be the king but I merely wish to hear your opinion since you're not of Rieze Maxia. If you say you prefer Elympios, I won't hold any grudges. ***Unsheathes his katana***Choose wisely Ludger…

Ludger: Uhh…

Muzet: Oh Gaius… Isn't this a little bit unfair for poor Ludger?

Gaius: What do you mean?

Muzet: If you give Ludger more time, I'm sure he can give you the answer you want. He's probably still attached to his hometown but once he spend more time here…

Gaius: Yes I see… a very good point… I guess I was a little rash there.

Ludger: ***Sigh of relief***

Elle: Hmm… I don't know… I think I'd prefer living back in Elympios. I'm sure Ludger feels the same way, right?

Ludger: Uh…. Elle…?

Gaius: Is that right? Ludger, let's have a little one-on-one talk.

***Ludger moves away in a panic but Gaius follows quickly**

Elle: Even grown-ups still like to play tag huh?

Muzet: They do, don't they? ***Smiles***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright we'll separate into three groups this time." Jude suggested as they entered Fenmont, "I and Milla will head to Fenmont's research facility. Gaius and Muzet, you can try finding 'him' at the commercial distrct. Ludger, 'Milla' and Elle can try the tavern."

The group nodded and went on their separate ways. Jude and Milla headed for Fenmont's research facility. As the pair entered the area, Jude was greeted with the familiar sights of Fenmont. Students catering around the region, researchers moving quickly to a destination and local citizens. And of course the place where he and Milla first met.

"It really has been one year ago when we met here huh?" Milla commented with a nostalgic smile.

Jude nodded, "Yeah… I remember wondering who this mesmerizing person was."

"And I thought why this little human was trying to stop me." Milla replied with Jude chuckling. "But who'd have known that this human would be the one to teach me more meaning than just being the Lord of Spirits. If I hadn't met you Jude, I think I'd have just continued living thinking spirits and humans could never live together."

"Milla…"

"But now I have more meaning… while I can't do anything to help you with Spyrite research, I will always continue to watch over you Jude. I will try and convince the other spirits that humans and spirits can one day live together… and I will be waiting for the day you and I can be together."

Jude smiled, "Yeah… I'll perfect Spyrite technology so that we can have that future together."

The two stared at one another. To them, it felt like they were alone, in their own little world. But attention was already drawn upon them. After all with a person of Milla's beauty and Jude's reputation, it was no surprise when everyone was staring at them at this point. Jude and Milla realized they were too caught up with each other and decided to not forget their objective, pressing forward.

Inside the research facility, the place was different than the prime dimension. In the prime dimension, Fenmont's research facility mostly contained research on spirit and then recently, Spyrite. In this dimension, there were researchers everywhere working on weapons. No doubt for their war effort against Elympios. Jude was sickened to the core that a prominent research facility had become a tool for war.

As the pair continued exploring the facility in search of their target, a soldier approached them.

"Doctor Jude Mathis?" The soldier began.

Jude turned to the soldier, "Y-yes? What can I do for you?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just surprised to see you return so quickly."

"What do you mean?"

The soldier cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Well, you said you needed a little break from your work and left a few minutes ago. I didn't expect you to return for a while. Not to mention you cleaned yourself up."

Jude realized they have already got a clue where the divergent catalyst was. And it wasn't here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we looking for again?" Elle asked when the trio entered the tavern.

'Fractured' Milla looked around the place as she answered, "The head of Spyrite research guy… or at least that's what he is in the prime dimension. Here, he's the head of weapons research apparently." 'Fractured' Milla then turned to Ludger, "What makes you guys so sure that he's the divergent catalyst?"

"…You don't know who the head of Spyrite research is in the prime dimension?" Both Elle and 'fractured' Milla shook their heads. "It's Jude. Jude Mathis."

'Fractured' Milla widened her eyes in surprise, "Jude is…? So… that means the divergent catalyst in this dimension is…"

"Jude…?" Elle finished the sentence.

"Well, so far he's our prime target. In the end, we will only know once the catalyst reacts near me." Ludger said while they walked around the tavern, "But it should be Jude anyway. While the war is a big difference in this world, the fact that Jude is no longer head of Spyrite research is another. We'll find out once we find him."

The tavern was filled with people enjoying their time after a hard day's work. There were students in booths socializing, some tired middle-aged locals enjoying a stiff drink as well as some researchers sharing a table conversing with one another. Ludger looked around for the 'Jude' but so far there was no sign of him.

"…Can you actually… do it?" 'Fractured' Milla asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ludger asked.

'Fractured' Milla hesitated for a moment, "I mean… if the divergent catalyst is really Jude… even if he's not the 'Jude' you know… he's still Jude in the end."

Ludger chuckled, "Is there anything I can do? I have no choice… I'm the only one who can get the job done… Every fractured dimension, there is something related one way or another and… it hurts me… It really hurts me that I have to destroy something that holds a lot of value to someone… I'm sure you were devastated when I killed your 'Muzet' in your dimension." 'Fractured' Milla said nothing as Ludger continued, "But it also kills me inside that I am the one responsible for that… I have no excuse… I want to say 'it's my job' but I can't… It's not who I am… I have to carry that weight for the rest of my life." Ludger shook his head and smiled sadly. "Maybe this is why Julius never wanted me to become an Agent… he knows I'm too soft for this…"

"Ludger…"

Ludger moved on as he continued the search with Elle. 'Fractured' Milla though saw Ludger in a whole new light. His tone carried so much sadness and guilt. It was not just because he was ending millions of lives. It was because each divergent catalyst held a special connection with his friends. Ludger had destroyed a world where it was Gaius's ideal world once. A world where Alvin was on good terms with Yurgen. And those were just examples. The guilt he carried was something no person should bear alone. Yet he could still commit to his job. It was just like Julius said. Ludger was just too nice. Too soft.

"Milla, what are you doing? Keep up slowpoke!" Elle teased.

'Fractured' Milla released the troubling thoughts and caught up with Ludger and Elle. It was just that now, 'fractured' Milla held Ludger with a better view of him.

Ludger looked around once more when he finally gave up, "Let's meet up with the rest. Maybe they found the target already."

Elle agreed, "Let's go to-"

As the trio was on the way to the entrance of the tavern, a figure entered. The person was a young fellow, around his mid-teens yet he carried a matured atmosphere around him. He was wearing a lab coat and underneath it a black shirt. Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla instantly recognized him.

"Jude…?" Ludger said, surprised to find him here.

The person looked at them with confusion and instantly, the party knew this was the fractured dimension's Jude. While the Jud they knew was dignified, this one looked exhausted. His hair was the same style as Jude but it was dirty. He looked like he had not taken a bath in days and the group realized his lab coat was drenched with splatters of oil.

'Jude' looked at them for a moment and then, his jaw dropped. "Mi-Milla…? I… I thought you…" 'Jude' had a tear roll down his eyes and then he turned to Ludger. "And… L-Ludger…? You… I thought you died…"

Ludger narrowed his eyes, wondering what the _hell_ had happened in this dimension.

**CHAPTER END**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, here comes the new chapter. Again, the reviews that I have received were overwhelming and just made me want to write more. This one was a pretty long one for me so I hope the quality still remains good enough for you guys. Now let me respond to you awesome readers.**

**GroundZeroFirework : Man, I am misspelling so much stuff xD thanks for letting me know, I have already made the corrections. Hahaha, like I said, I'm not the best at creating fluffy moments but I'll try to write some here and there  
><strong>

**Time Heals All : Yes, I am actually to be quite honest interested in creating Ludger's POV about destroying dimensions and might actually create another story where it is focused more deeply. Of course this is the starting point of Ludger and alt. Milla's progress :)**

**Haseo55: Hmm... a lot of you guys guessed this is an alternate dimension to chapter 11... it's not though. It's completely new, things just happened and chancellor Marcia dies. **

**Riku Uzumaki : Bahahaha, awkward eh? Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it**

**Luckenhaft: Mmm, no... those characters die but it is not due to the events of chapter 11. And yes I always wanted the game to explore more on Ludger's personality of destroying worlds. We know that it caused quite an effect on him and I believe realistically, it should have scarred him. Thus I wanted him to express it in this story :D**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Well, guess you'll find out in this chapter about which 'Milla' fractured Jude is seeing. God, I make so much spelling errors T_T**

**chronotimeguard: Indeed, Ludger will have a lot of trouble fighting another Jude. A psychological battle.**

**13TheAce: Yes, there is always that possibility. Errr... I don't recall chapter 4 stating Milla is dead O_O All Jude was surprised about was that Milla was in the human world. He never said he died. That was just to Ludger. lol**

**Nameless Knight: Ah... that's true, they are different. Mannn... and yeah, I might be exploring more on original FDs.**

**That Mysterious Reader : Hahaha, thanks. I hope you'll continue reading the story :D**

**TheAnime4Fan : Well I've always wanted to read this kind of story but I realized no one yet has written a story of both Millas existing. So I thought I'd give it a shot. Well I like both Jude x Milla and Ludger x alt. Milla, huehue. Fractured Jude has a very big role to play in this chapter, as you'll soon find out.  
>Thanks, I'll continue to try to keep my story as interesting as possible<strong>

**U-know Yunho : Indeed. And you'll find out how in this chapter.**

**Anyway, that's it reviews. ONE IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
>Disclaimer: The song "Song 4 u" by Ayumi Hasaki does not belong to me. I will be using that song in this chapter to try spice things up! <strong>

**CHAPTER 5: FRIEND AND FOE**

"M-Milla… Ludger… is that really you?" 'Jude' spoke with a trembling voice.

Ludger and 'fractured' Milla did not know what to say. 'Fractured' Milla because she did not know what to say to not blow their cover and Ludger because he was too shocked about what Jude had said. That apparently 'he' had died in this dimension. Not just him. Rowen's death was a surprise as well. It was far too much to take so suddenly.

"Hey are you going to ignore me?" Elle spoke up, taking a step forward towards Jude.

The fractured dimension 'Jude' looked down at Elle, confused, "Huh? Who are you?"

"…It's me… Elle…? You know me, right?"

'Jude' narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. Then he shook his head, "Sorry, never met you in my life."

Elle was in disbelief. 'Fractured' Milla unconsciously consoled her, hugging and reminding her that this was a fractured dimension. It almost seemed natural for 'fractured' Milla to do so. Elle was close to tears. Even if 'Jude' was a different Jude, it must have still hurt her. That was the problem with fractured dimensions. The people they knew were different. 'Fractured' Milla then stopped herself there. It was like she was considering herself as one of the 'prime' dimensions. A part of Ludger's group. But no, she too was once from a fractured dimension. And yet despite that, here she was comforting Elle. Maybe deep down, she too was beginning to accept that she was her own individual. Not some 'copy' of the real Milla.

As for Ludger, his mind was trying to configure what was going on. '_If this 'Jude' never met then that means the 'other' me never met Elle… and he knows Milla but… does he mean his 'prime' Milla…?' L_udger thought in his mind. '_Then this dimension has a lot of differences… No wait… none of this is my concern. I just need to find and destroy the divergence catalyst._'

"Milla… what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a year! I thought… I thought you can't return to the human realm unless there is a need to… you are the Lord of Spirits, right?" 'Jude' inquired. Now Ludger could safely conclude that this 'Jude' knew nothing of other dimensions. He thought this Milla was his 'Milla', the Lord of Spirits. Not Milla of a fractured dimension.

'Fractured' Milla turned to Ludger, her eyes asking for guidance on what to say. "I… well… there have been certain… complicated reasons…"

"And you cannot tell me…?" 'Jude' asked. 'Fractured' Milla said nothing and 'Jude' then turned to Ludger, "What about you Ludger? How are you still alive…? You should be dead. I still remember the day it happened… we were all together… You, me, Alvin, Leia, Gaius, Elize… and Rowen… we were all at the peace ceremony… and then Exodus attacked. We were heavily outnumbered. And even the soldiers that didn't want peace… both Elympios and Rieze Maxia soldiers attacked us. We had no chance. Chancellor Marcia died before our very eyes. And we would too… but you and Rowen… you told us to get away and… you both remained… to buy us time… while we ran with our lives… I saw you before you died Ludger. So how are you still alive?! Why didn't you come back to us sooner?!"

'Jude' collapsed on his knees and bawled. The other patrons in the tavern were looking at them. Ludger decided they needed to draw attention away. Ludger pulled 'Jude' to his feet and dragged him out of the tavern, 'fractured' Milla and Elle following suit. By then 'Jude' had composed himself, although his eyes were still red from the sudden tears.

Then Ludger saw it. It was faint but on the left arm of 'Jude', there was a hint of a purple gas. This was it. It was reacting to Ludger. This 'Jude' was the divergence catalyst. Elle and 'fractured' Milla saw it as well but the pair remained silent. Elle went up and held Ludger's right leg tightly, as if to comfort him.

Ludger decided he needed to get 'Jude' vulnerable. So for now, he decided to play the part. "I'm sorry Jude… I didn't die… I was badly wounded but I managed to escape and… take some time to lay low to recover. But my memory's a little foggy since the incident… how did we first meet again?"

'Jude' narrowed his eyes, the first hint of suspicion evident, "You… don't remember even that?" Ludger made no response but 'Jude' still answered. "I was lost in Trigelph… I needed to find the train station and you helped me. Then _Exodus_ attacked and you and I both stopped them from hijacking the train. Yeah… that's how we met. A weird way to meet a new friend but I'm glad it happened."

Ludger and Elle recalled the story. The way they met was exactly the same. But the only difference was that Elle was missing from the picture. Ludger stared at 'Jude' for a moment, unsure of what to do. He seemed vulnerable but Ludger knew 'Jude' was a well-seasoned warrior with his fists. But that was not what made Ludger indecisive. It was the fact that this 'Jude' was friends with his 'other' self. That connection made Ludger feel he was about to kill his own friend. This was just too much!

Then Ludger felt a warm touch on his shoulder. A warm, comforting hand. "It's okay Ludger…" 'Fractured' Milla whispered, "You… need to do what needs to be done… don't think about anything else."

Ludger shut his eyes, thankful for the support. 'Fractured' Milla was prepared to do what she can to help so he too needed the resolve to do this. In his past experiences, the other fractured dimensions he destroyed were only related to his friends. He felt bad because of that. But this time, it was personal. He knew Jude personally and this time the divergence catalyst was 'Jude'. Ludger steeled himself.

Ludger drew out his dual blades and 'Jude' immediately took a step back. "Ludger… what are you doing?"

"Ju-" Ludger stopped himself. If he called him 'Jude' as well, Ludger would lose all his determination. "I'm sorry… but I have to do this."

'Jude' however remained nonchalant. Not even a hint of surprise. "I see… I guess your memory loss affected you greatly. Now that I think about it, you're nothing like the Ludger I remember. The Ludger I know never talked this much… he was always a man of a few words. So are you the 'Ludger' I know…?" When Ludger remained quiet, 'Jude' had his answer. "Then you're not the 'Ludger' I know… No, even this Milla is different to the 'Milla' I know... but you all came here to find me. To take my life." Again Ludger said nothing. "But you should know you're in enemy's territory then. Guards!"

Instantly Ludger, 'fractured' Milla and Elle were completely surrounded by soldiers. Elle cowered next to Ludger and 'fractured' Milla grabbed her sword, facing the other way. Ludger viewed the situation and found no escape. Fractured 'Jude' was battle ready as well, equipping bracers to his fists.

"You're different as well." Ludger commented, "The Jude I know is not a coward. He'd fight his own battles."

'Jude' could feel the sting of that remark. However he brushed it off quickly enough, "I've already lost two close friends. I know the pain when hearing that news delivered. So I'm going to make sure I live through this. It seems that you know a different 'Jude' other than me, so I'll assume your battle prowess is like the 'Ludger' I remember. If that's true, I'm going to need the help I can get."

Then it was silence. All the citizens were quickly ushered out of the area. More reinforcements arrived and blocked all escape routes. Basically Ludger and 'fractured' Milla had no way out. They had to settle everything here. What made it worse was that normally Elle would be safely outside the battlefield. Elle was still next to Ludger so he had to protect Elle as well. This was the same for 'fractured' Milla. Ludger was the only one that could destroy the divergence catalyst. All she could do was support him. With that in mind, protecting Elle was her top priority. It was a mutual understanding that did not need to be said. And then, 'Jude' gave the order.

Like rats pouring out of a sewer, the guards all simultaneously charged in. Ludger and 'fractured' Milla engaged them all with Elle positioned between the two. Ludger slashed the nearest soldier with his blades when another soldier to his right attacked. Ludger blocked it with his left blade and used his right hand to pick up his gun. A quick shot to the man's head and it was done. Ludger realized these soldiers were no ordinary soldiers. They were probably on the elite level. If this continued, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla would be in trouble.

'Fractured' Milla evaded an attack and thrust her sword forward, the sword cleanly slicing through the man's stomach. However more enemy reinforcements arrived. "Ludger, what do we do? They keep on coming!"

Before Ludger could answer, 'Jude' entered the fight as well. He engaged Ludger, the battle changing. All the soldiers concentrated their focus on 'fractured' Milla whereas 'Jude' and a handful of soldiers attacked Ludger. With 'Jude' on equal terms with Ludger, 'fractured' Milla could not rely on Ludger for help. The huge number of soldiers was bad enough. Now the pair stood no chance.

"This is where you die!" 'Jude' cried.

"Not necessarily." A voice said.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the Arkland Quag road. All the soldiers in the man's way were defeated easily. When the other soldiers recognized the new threat, they all ran towards the newcomer only to be blasted away by some unknown magic. It was then that the newcomer was accompanied by another. It was Gaius and Muzet.

"Gaius!" Ludger cried out in relief.

"Muzet!" 'Fractured' Milla exclaimed with a breath.

'Jude' as well recognized the newcomers. "Gaius… Muzet…?" 'Jude' shook his head to clear his thoughts, "No… they are different! That's not the Gaius and Muzet I know! Attack them as well!"

Gaius narrowed his eyes as the soldiers surrounded both he and Muzet. He had to admit, he was surprised by the sheer number of them. He then focused his attention on the fractured 'Jude' battling Ludger. He saw what he wanted. On 'Jude's' left arm was a hint of dark clouds of the catalyst reacting to Ludger's presence.

"It looks like he is the divergence catalyst." Gaius remarked, moving into an offensive stance with his katana. *****_**Itsu datta?***_

Muzet giggled, "Then we'll just have to have some fun until Ludger is done." _*****__**Dou natta?**__*****_

Some of the soldiers hesitated due to the fact Gaius was also their king but Gaius showed no mercy. With his huge katana, Gaius swung his weapon like a wrecking ball, slicing a wave of soldiers in half. Gaius simply approached the closest soldier and easily finished them mercilessly. Any soldier that approached from Gaius's blind spot was easily blasted away by Muzet's artes. _*****__**Mou dame datte Subete oshimai**__*****_

'Jude' sensed the situation was now reversed. He disengaged from Ludger and more soldiers rushed in. Ludger switched to his hammer, smashing the ground and blowing away all the soldiers. One of the soldiers then went for Elle, reaching out for her. 'Fractured' Milla stepped in, delivering a clean slice across the neck, ending the soldier's life. The other soldiers were then hesitant targeting Elle then as 'fractured' Milla revealed the fury of a Maxwell. _*****__**Datte natteta Ano toki***_

'Jude' fled from the scene, knowing the party would slowly overwhelm the soldiers. He needed to escape. He needed to live! Ludger wanted to give chase but more soldiers appeared, blocking his path. Ludger drew his dual blades once more. He had to get rid of them first. But he had to hurry. If 'Jude' escaped, then it would be much more difficult to locate him again since he knew they were coming for him. _*****__**Nan datta?**__*****_

"Ludger, go ahead! We got this!" A familiar voice shouted from above. _*****__**Dare datta?**__*****_

The real Jude appeared from above, landing directly in front of the soldiers blocking Ludger's path. The soldiers were surprised to find another Jude and it allowed Jude to deliver each of them a fist in the face, knocking them out. _*****__**Sonnan demo Nantoka**__*****_

Ludger took a step back, surprised. "Jude!"

"Go Ludger!" Milla ordered, landing next to Jude as more guards surrounded them, "You are the only one that can destroy a divergence catalyst! Make haste!" _*****__**Mou ichido omotte susumeta no wa**__*****_

Ludger nodded and gave thanks, sprinting to where fractured 'Jude' was last seen fleeing. Milla and Jude had their backs against each other, watching each other. The soldiers all rushed in and both reacted. Jude threw a right punch on the nearest one and Milla slashed the one in front of her. The two attacked simultaneously. Then a soldier from behind Milla moved in but Jude took it, delivering a straight punch and knocking the soldier out. Milla returned the favor as one tried to attack Jude from behind but Milla gave a clean cut across the man's chest. The two lovers continued supporting each other, never needing to verbally communicate. They understood each other. _*****__**2 u, yeah! Eyeyeah! Eyeyeah! Eyeyeyeyeah!**__**Shinjiteru Shinjirareteru**__*****_

"This was like how it was a year ago." Milla said to Jude with a smile. _*****__**4 u, yea! Eyeyeah!**__*****_

"Yeah…" _***Eyeyeyeah!***_

'Fractured' Milla watched Ludger disappear from sight, hoping for his safety… for Elle's sake. That was all she could for Ludger at the moment._*****__**Sora datte toberu ki ga suru**__**. **__**Tada hitori Kimi no tame nara***_

XXXXXXXXX

Ludger found 'Jude' on the long road to Orda palace. There were no soldiers nearby this time. The lonely road was empty as well. No one could interfere in this duel.

'Jude' made no attempt to escape this time. He glared at Ludger in the eyes, his back straight. To Ludger, what he was seeing was a determined man fighting for his life. Not just for the sake of survival but because he had to live. For his friends sake. Ludger knew that's what Jude would do. He may be different, but he was still Jude in the end. His beliefs, his character, his thoughts… they were all Jude's. And this simply made it that much harder for Ludger.

"I… don't know what's going on…" 'Jude' said solemnly, "But… you're not of this… world are you?" Ludger said nothing and he continued, "You… know Milla… but it's not my 'Milla'. You know Gaius and Muzet as well but they're not the 'Gaius' and 'Muzet' that I know… and you really are Ludger… but not the 'Ludger' I know."

"…That's right…" Ludger finally answered.

'Jude' sighed with a gentle smile. "I see… your determination… it really reminds me of him… even the way you fought… that's how the 'Ludger' I know fought… it's been too long since I've seen that." 'Jude' finally moved into a battle stance, knocking his fists together. "The come… if you're after my life, you'll have to get it."

Ludger nodded and both prepared for battle. For both, it would be a difficult one. Not simply because they were both seasoned warriors. It was because they were both staring at what was a replica of their friend. No matter how much each tried to convince themselves, it was futile. This was more of a psychological battle. It was much more difficult for 'Jude'. The 'Ludger' he had known was dead… and yet there he was staring at one.

"Ludger!"

'Jude' found his resolve first. He ran towards Ludger with his fists drawn. Ludger drew out his dual pistols, blasting away his bullets. 'Jude' dodged each of them with little effort. Once he closed the distance, Ludger exchanged his dual pistols for his dual blades. Both of them met, Ludger's dual blades clashing against 'Jude's bracers. Ludger stepped forward and swung his right blade in an arc, only for 'Jude' to dodge it and counter-attack with a palm thrust. Ludger side-stepped the attack and replaced his dual blades with his hammer, smashing the ground and causing a shockwave. 'Jude' leaped backwards and then slammed his right fist into the ground, sending his own shockwave. The two shockwaves cancelled each other out and the duel was back to square one.

Ludger and 'Jude' both released a battle cry and ran towards each other. Ludger switched once more back to his dual blades and the two engaged in a fury of attacks. Neither could land a blow against each other. They were evenly matched. But Ludger found an opening soon enough. As 'Jude' threw another straight punch, Ludger ducked and quickly transformed into a level two Chromatus. With the sudden increase in speed, 'Jude' had no chance. This was Ludger's trump card. The sudden transformation caught 'Jude' by surprise.

It was done. Ludger's lance pierced through 'Jude's right chest, close enough to his left arm. On the tip of Ludger's lance was a small purple orb. It was the catalyst. 'Jude' could feel the foreign object that went through his chest. He could not move. He was leaning forward, supported by Ludger's shoulder. Everything was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the raspy breathing of a dying 'Jude'.

"…I guess… this is it…" 'Jude' whispered weakly. It was only because 'Jude' was close to Ludger's ear that Ludger could hear what 'Jude' was saying.

"Jude…" Ludger muttered. He kept telling himself this was not the Jude he knew. It was a fractured dimension. He was not real! And yet… his voice… it was hard to bear with it. He just wanted it all to end!

"…So… your job is done…?" 'Jude' questioned softly. Ludger nodded and 'Jude' chuckled weakly, "That's… that's good then…"

"…I'm sorry… that I had to do this…" Ludger replied,

'Jude' shook his head, coughing slightly. A small amount of blood dripped on Ludger's shirt. "I… know you Ludger… you… wouldn't have… done this… unless you had… no choice. That's why… you're a good… friend… to me. You're just too… kind-hearted. Just like… the 'Ludger'… I remember…" 'Jude' was numb at this point. He could not move. He could not feel anything and he knew his time was up. With his dying breath, he said, "…It was… nice to see you again… Ludger… Thank you…"

Ludger was at a breaking point. The final words of the fractured 'Jude' caused him to cry in anguish. Even if he was a Jude that never existed. Even if he was a different Jude. His screams echoed throughout the lonely road. Tears poured out of his eyes like a river. Then the catalyst on the tip of the lance broke into pieces, signifying the destruction of the dimension.

Then, the world shattered into a million pieces.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Well... I hope you recognized the part of the song when Jude and Milla fought of the soldiers as similar to the one in the game's opening. I felt the game never used that scene, so I figured, why not...  
>Let me know what you guys think! Hope to see you all in the next chapter<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello guys, here I come with the new chapter. So much reviews, so much for me to consider for this plot. Especially in relation about addition to the song. Many of you feel it's weird and out of place and a few enjoyed the new addition. I agree that it's not the best to use in fanfiction but I used that part mainly because in the game opening, I really, REALLY LOVE that scene. The scene where they show Jude and Milla fighting together while the song says "shinjiteru, shinjirareteru" which I believe translatees to "believe in" or "trust"? I'm not sure, but that scene just... strikes me! SO I felt that i needed to somehow insert it in this story without ruining the plot!  
>Hehe, anyway, that was just a little rant. Time to respond to you awesome readers!<strong>

**13TheAce: Yes, the 'Jude' of that dimension has gone through a lot. That's why Ludger has a hard time doing the deed. Thanks, I'm glad you liekd the humanization part. Ludger x will come soon XD  
><strong>

**Time Heals All: Damn, brought you close to tears? I guess I'm sorry but glad as well that my writing moved you so much. I try to insert more characterization into the characters but without throwing off their personality from the game. Like I know Ludger feels guilty in destroying the dimensions, but the game did not go too deep on that aspect. I plan to delve deeper in that :)**

**Riku Uzumaki: Ah I see. Thanks for sharing your opinion. I guess inserting the song lyrics wasn't the best but it's only for that chapter. I jsut wanted to incorporate that scene so badly from the game opening, about Jude and Milla fighting the soldiers off :P But yes, thanks for pointing out what you felt. I took it with no hard feelings**

**Haseo55: Alright thanks for pointing out what you thought about inserting the song lyrics. Emotional chapter eh? I'm glad it worked for you :)**

**U-know Yunho: The fight was tearful and awesome? Hehe, thanks! **

**chronotimeguard: Yes, I really wish to explore more not just on Ludger, but all characters thoughts that the game did not fully explore. I give more emphasis on Ludger because he is the new main character and I'm sure there's a lot of areas he can be expanded on his character.  
>Ah yes, I've considered what you and other readers have pointed about the song insertion and why you didn't like it. THanks for pointing it out.<br>Yeah, the game has already done a lot for Jude x Milla but I still don't mind seeing more, hahaha. The Ludger x I will take the time to build them up. I wish to stay true to their character so they can't just become a couple easily.  
>huehue, the summary of this story has already, as you mentioned, created the foreshadowing.<br>Oh if you do write a story one day, I'll be glad to read it as well. Glad that it somehow inspired you. It's an honor :)**

**That Mysterious Reader: Oh... err... I guess I'll try to make the story a little more... happy in certain parts? But unfortunately, this story follows the curse of the Kresnik, which cannot be too happy. I'll see what I can do.**

**Nameless Knight: Hmm yes you're right. But yeah, I've wanted to incorporate that part in the opening scene in to the story so I tried making it work xD  
>Hmm... I see your point. But when I do use the name 'Fractured' Milla, I do it in the narrative so... it's not really anyones POV at that moment. Unless you mean I made Elle or Ludger say "fractured Milla" in one their dialogues? If not, I'll have to correct my previous chapters<strong>

**BruceNadeauJr: I know how you feel. I didn't want to let her go T_T  
>Ah... If you have an idea of your own, do write it. So far, I don't think there are much stories where 'fractured' Milla survives and lives on with prime Milla. So it'd be nice to see another story using this<strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Ah, you like it? Hmm... Well, we'll see if I can find a better way to incorporate a song in future chapters but for now, previous chapter was not done at its best.  
>Ah regarding skits, I have mentioned before. I will try to do a skit once every chapter BUT if the situation does not call for it, I won't. Last chapter, there was no such opportunity to do a skit so I refrained from doing it just for the sake of doing it. Sorry.<strong>

**Well, that's it for reviews! Hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter!**

**CHAPTER 6: NEVER ALONE**

It was done. In just under a minute, the fractured dimension was destroyed and the group had returned back to the prime dimension. The soldiers the party was fighting with were gone. They were back in Fennmont of the prime dimension.

Jude breathed a sigh of relief, "It looks like Ludger did it. We're back."

"Where is he though?" Milla questioned, looking around for him.

Then they spotted 'fractured' Milla and Elle running towards the road leading to Orda palace. A concerned look painted the features of 'fractured' Milla. She had probably seen where Ludger went while the rest were too focused on their battles. The rest followed 'fractured' Milla and Elle.

Now that the party was back in the prime dimension, there were definitely some differences with the Fennmont from that fractured dimension. For one, there was much less soldiers patrolling around the vast city. The city also had a much brighter atmosphere compared to the gloomy attitude in the fractured dimension. For Jude, he could now see how war affected the general attitude of the people. And he wanted to make sure it never happened.

The party found Ludger a short while later on his knees, as if he was cradling someone. 'Fractured' Milla and Elle were the first to reach Ludger, stopping just behind him. From their vantage point, Ludger was alone. It looked like he was holding someone but there was no one there. And it looked like he had been crying.

"Ludger…?" Elle asked softly, like a timid child approaching a stranger for help.

'Fractured' Milla kneeled next to Ludger, "Ludger… you okay?"

There was no response. It was as if Ludger had not heard anyone calling him. 'Fractured' Milla was worried and Elle even more so. Elle had never seen the man who had taken care of her look so broken. The rest of the party arrived just a moment later and Jude could already see Ludger was not normal.

"Ludger, what's wrong?" Jude asked in a concerned tone.

Ludger slowly turned towards Jude and his eyes seemed lost. He slowly shook his head, "I'm fine… it's just destroying a divergence catalyst that looks just like you… I almost lost it. I… he was like you in every way Jude."

"Ludger…"

"But… at the same time… he was not you." Ludger said, looking away. "But I'm fine… you don't have to worry about me. It's just… something I did not expect that the fight… was more emotional than I thought it would be."

Ludger got back to his feet and while he said he was okay, 'fractured' Milla did not think so. It was typical of Ludger in a way. He wanted to not trouble anyone else. Before anyone could utter another word, Ludger's GHS started ringing the familiar tone. Without even looking at who the caller might be, Ludger picked it up.

It was Vera. "This is Vera. I just wanted to confirm that you have succeeded in your mission. A reward of 30,000 gald has been forwarded into your account. Once we can confirm that travelling to the fractured dimension containing the final waymarker is safe, we will contact you again." And then the call ended.

Ludger shared the contents of the call with the others and then placed his GHS back in his pocket. Gaius crossed his arms on his chest, moving the attention to him from Ludger.

"In any case, we've destroyed the fractured dimension." Gaius said, "I must admit, fighting my own subjects… gives off a bad taste. I must grow stronger to make sure that something like that never happens." Gaius then turned to Ludger, "I have assisted you in your task. Now I must be going. There is something I need to investigate in Elympios."

Gaius then moved away from the group. "I guess I'll keep him company." Muzet said after giving some thought, "He'll be so lonely without me after all. It is much more fun to tease him when we're alone."

Milla chuckled at that, "You seem to always be with Gaius, Muzet."

"Just like how you're always with Jude." Muzet countered with a wink. Milla was startled by the response but before Milla could retort, Muzet flew towards Gaius while giggling at her minor victory.

"Honestly that sister of mine…" Milla said with a sigh, a light visible blush evident on her cheeks. She then focused to Ludger, "So, what's our next move?" However Ludger did not hear Milla. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. "Ludger?"

"Oh sorry…" Ludger scratched his head in embarrassment, "Erm… how about we spend the night at the inn? It's getting late and I'm tired from the last mission."

Elle cheered at the suggestion, "Alright! We get to eat Ludger's cooking!"

"I guess I'll make some mabo curry at the inn. The kitchen should be able to be used by guests after hours."

"And mine better be the Elle-style! Or else I'm not eating it." Elle reminded with a huff. Ludger merely chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair.

'Fractured' Milla hummed at the thought, "Hmm… guess I'll help out. I can add in a little extra side dish to experiment. It might be better than Ludger's curry as well. Hehehe."

"That's what you always say Milla but Ludger always beats you!"

"You're just biased!"

Jude and Milla watched the three messing with one another. "It's almost like they're a little family." Jude remarked. Milla agreed with a nod. She was pleased to see that her 'other' self seemed to finally be… happy with where she was. That her 'other' self was an individual of her own, not just a 'copy' or a 'phony' of the original. The thought put a smile on the Lord of spirits.

Jude was happy for Ludger as well. The fact that he held a massive debt, his brother being labeled a 'terrorist' and having to shoulder the burden of destroying fractured dimensions, Ludger could still carry on. Ludger had a strong heart. Even after each time he destroyed a fractured dimension and carrying the weight of such a burden, Ludger continued moving.

But this time, Jude felt Ludger's battle with the 'other' Jude was different. Jude knew it was different. If Jude was forced to kill a fractured 'Ludger', he knew that it would be difficult for him. That was why Jude knew Ludger was wearing a mask. He was smiling so that others would not worry him. It was what Jude would do if he was in the same shoes as Ludger. But he did not know how to help Ludger.

At the inn at Fennmont, the party booked two rooms. One for the guys and the other for the females. The party decided that tomorrow they would travel to Sharilton to meet up with Rowen and Elize. Apparently the pair was visiting Driselle at her mansion.

Later that night, as promised, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla cooked dinner for the others. Once again, Ludger's mabo curry was top notch. Milla kept asking for refills, enjoying the dishes to the fullest. This time Elle said that 'fractured' Milla was close to beating Ludger but not quite. That merely lit a fire in 'fractured' Milla and vowed the next one would be where she'd topple Ludger in cooking.

It was late into the night when the party returned to their rooms. Jude was reading one of his research notes on a chair while Ludger sat by the bed, staring out the window. With a sigh, Ludger got up from his bed and made his way for the door.

Jude looked up from his notes, "Ludger? Where're you going?"

"I just… need some time to think a little. I'll be back in a bit." Ludger then twisted the door knob, opened the door and went out.

Jude stared at the door for a moment, contemplating what he should do. Jude decided he needed to speak with Ludger. To clarify things about what happened in the recent fractured dimension. However when Jude opened the door to follow Ludger, he found something else.

"Milla? Wha-"

Milla shoved Jude back into his room and shut the door behind her. Jude was confused. Milla stood between Jude and the door, blocking his path.

"I know what you're thinking Jude." Milla finally said, "But for now… leave him be."

Jude wanted to protest but his mouth could not utter the words. He stepped back and sat down on his bed. Milla approached Jude and then cradled his head on his chest, gently patting Jude's head. The only sound that could be heard was Jude and Milla's breathing.

XX

Ludger was outside the inn, staring up into the night sky. There was almost no one outside the inn. It was expected since it was so late already. Ludger could finally be alone to think. His memories returned to the fractured 'Jude' he had killed. He could not shake the memory out of his mind. Maybe because the incident was still fresh. The fractured 'Jude' had a connection with him. That fractured 'Jude' knew a 'Ludger' as well. And that's what made it so difficult for Ludger. He hated it! It was like he killed Jude! He killed a friend! And yet at the same time, Jude was still alive. He recalled the words that 'Jude' had said to him.

"…_It was… nice to see you again… Ludger… Thank you…"_

The last words of 'Jude' before everything in that dimension vanished. Ludger had shed tears on it but it only lasted a while.

"You shouldn't hold it in." A soft voice said from behind.

Ludger was startled and spun around quickly. It was fractured 'Milla'. "Oh… Milla…" Ludger looked away, "Where's Elle?"

"She's asleep." 'Fractured' Milla hesitated for a brief second. Then she said, "Ludger… I can't say that I know how you feel. I don't. None of us do. I even hate the fact that you destroy other dimensions just to preserve your own! You all say that we shouldn't exist but we do! We're alive! We have our own feelings, our own personality! But… I hate it but staying with you all… I can understand… why you have to do it."

"Milla…"

"And I know that you hate it as well…" Milla said, staring back at Ludger in the eyes. "After getting to know you… seeing how much you care for Elle… how much you value your friends… how you actually risked your life to save me… I know you're a good person Ludger. Kind-hearted. It's just who you are. And you don't want to trouble us. We know you're suffering Ludger. I know that… you saw the 'other' Jude you destroyed as a friend. Even though we only met him for a short while… just like how you see me and the 'original' Milla as two different people… you saw the Jude of this world and the fractured 'Jude' as two different people! You feel guilty for killing that 'Jude!'"

"Of course I do!" Ludger retorted. "I… I've destroyed other fractured dimensions, knowing that it's just my job but… but this time, to destroy someone that I know to complete the mission… what am I supposed to do?! I had to kill him! I didn't want to… and yet…"

"And that's why you don't have to hide it Ludger." 'Fractured' Milla said. Ludger looked confused. "Let it out Ludger… You can hide it from the rest… but not from me. I'll hold your feelings. I'll hold your regret. I'll carry your guilt. It's the least I can do for saving me."

Ludger felt his knees grow weak. His vision blurred as tears filled up his eyes. 'Fractured' Milla approached Ludger and hugged him. The bold and sudden action by 'fractured' Milla was surprising but Ludger did not register it. He hugged 'fractured' Milla back and his body shook uncontrollably. He cried for destroying the fractured 'Jude'. Everything was released.

'_It's okay Ludger.'_ 'Fractured' Milla thought, never letting Ludger go. '_Let everything out… from here, I will help you shoulder the great weight of destroying fractured dimensions._'

Once Ludger calmed down, he whispered, "Milla… thanks…"

'Fractured' Milla merely gave a light nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, everyone slept peacefully. Milla apparently moved all over the place as she slept. Her pillow on the floor and her blanket in tangles. 'Fractured' Milla was slightly better but still in a mess. Her long hair covered all of her face and one of her legs was dangling on the edge of the bed. Only Elle was sleeping properly.

None of them woke up when their door opened slowly. A figure entered the room and approached 'fractured' Milla. It was then that the figure noticed the peculiar sight. 'Fractured' Milla began to dissolve. Like she was disappearing. This had happened before and that was when 'fractured' Milla and Milla met for the first time. 'Fractured' Milla unconsciously groaned, as if in pain.

Before it could get any worse, the figure reached out and grabbed hold of 'fractured' Milla's hand. It somehow comforted the woman. The warmth of the unknown figure's hand. And 'fractured' Milla stopped dissolving. The mysterious figure grunted in pain in return.

The light sound woke Milla up, her eyes opening and getting up. However when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw nothing. No one else was in the room.

As the Lord of Spirits, no one could have escaped without her knowing. Milla surveyed the room properly. There was no hint of anyone's presence. Neither of the four Great Spirits could detect anyone.

"…Odd…" Milla muttered before she returned to her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Jude could see that Ludger was no longer hiding beneath a mask. He was back to his genuine character. Milla could tell as well. The party had a quick breakfast before they made their way for Sharilton.

It took the group a couple of hours before they arrived at Sharilton. As usual, a large number of merchants were visible in the city streets. All of them advertising their goods, trying to attract as many customers as they could. It was then that the party spotted two familiar faces.

Alvin and Leia were speaking with one of the merchants. Alvin was probably discussing forming some sort of trade agreement to expand his business. The party approached them and Leia noticed them first, waving at them excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Leia greeted, "What are you all doing here?"

"Hey Leia." Jude returned the greeting, "We're about to pay Rowen and Elize a visit. He told us through the GHS that he was here in Sharilton with Elize, paying Driselle a visit."

"So what brings you and Alvin here?" Ludger asked.

Leia rolled her eyes and pointed at Alvin, "He dragged me along, told me I might get a 'scoop' in Sharilton… and I was dumb enough to believe it. Nothing ever happens here in SHarilton!"

Milla chuckled, "Well, that wasn't the case one year ago."

By then Alvin was done with his conversation and only now realized that the others were here. "Oh hey… didn't expect to find you guys here." After the group told them where they were going, he added in, "Mind if we tag along? I'm done over here and I haven't seen you guys since having breakfast at Ludger's place."

"Yay! The more the merrier!" Elle exclaimed with a grin.

On the way to Driselle's manor, the group brought Leia and Alvin up to date about what they did. They explained about the job Ludger had, to destroy a fractured dimension. Fortunately for Ludger, Alvin and Leia did not ask for details and they did not have to explain about who was the divergence catalyst.

'Fractured' Milla was finishing up the explanation, "After we returned to the prime dimension, we spent the night at an inn in Fennmont to rest up. Then we left Fennmont in the morning and arrived here."

Alvin nodded while rubbing his beard, "Hmm… so… the guys and girls had different rooms I assume?"

"O-of course!"

Leia gave a light blow on Alvin's arm, "How could you even ask them that! Obviously they had separate rooms!"

"Hey, hey, I'm just asking right?" Alvin returned, soothing the part he was hit.

**Skit: Milla's accommodation  
>Present: Ludger, Jude, Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Elle, Alvin &amp; Leia<strong>

Alvin: Hmm… they had separate rooms… but…

Leia: Will you just drop the topic already?

Alvin: But something still bugs me…

Milla: What's the matter Alvin?

Alvin: Hey Milla… I've just been wondering but you don't have a place to stay yet right? You've only arrived in our world for like… what, three days is it?

Milla: That is correct.

Alvin: So on the day we rescued Chancellor Marcia… where DID you spend the night?

Jude: ***nervous* **Err… I don't think we-

Milla: I stayed at Jude's place.

Ludger: What?!

'Fractured Milla & Leia: Huh?!

Alvin: ***pause* **Oh… you… spent the night… together…with Jude?

Milla: That is correct. ***realizes the shocked looks from everyone except Elle* **What's wrong?

'Fractured' Milla: Milla… you're basically saying you… you slept with Jude!

Milla: I did.

Jude: Okay, let's just stop before this gets out of control! Milla had no place to go and I just offered her a place to stay… temporarily! That's all it is!

Ludger: Yeah… we understand Jude.

Elle: …I don't get what the fuss is about.

Alvin: Ehehe… you'll understand once you're older kiddo.

Elle: ***pouts***

Alvin: ***pauses for a moment while thinking* **Wait… isn't Ludger and Elle's 'Milla' living in Ludger's place as well?

'Fractured' Milla: THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!

Ludger: ***nervous laugh***

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to Driselle's manor, the party passed by the job bulletin. With still a massive debt of moer than 19 million gald, Ludger insisted he checked out for any jobs that might offer something. The party went off ahead, stating that they would meet Ludger at the manor. Elle and Jude accompanied Ludger.

Jude and Ludger looked through the job list but nothing was worth doing or worth the pay. There was a request to eliminate a new elite monster however, located at the Sapstrath Highroad. The offer was at a staggering 100,000 gald.

"I guess we can give it a shot." Jude suggested.

Ludger nodded, "Yeah… it's nearby as well."

"Hehe we'll get this done in no time!" Elle added in for support.

"Still no word from Vera huh?" Jude said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Ludger shook his head, "There's nothing we can do but wait in the meantime."

"I guess you're right."

The trio then made their way for Driselle's manor. However Ludger suddenly began coughing, but the cough was heavy. Ludger covered his mouth as he coughed. Jude looked at Ludger with a concerned look. And then Jude saw it.

Even though Ludger had his mouth covered, with each cough, a small amount of red liquid seeped through. Some of them dripped down towards the ground. Elle thankfully did not notice although she was concerned for Ludger as well.

Jude stared at the droplets of red liquid in horror. "Is that… blood?!"

**CHAPTER END**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new chapter! After this chapter, I might take some time to update because I've got major essays to work on at uni so I won't be able to write as often. Anyway, time to respond to you awesome readers that reviewed!**

**ydshahid: Huh? I don't get what you're saying, lol**

**Time Heals All: Ah yes... Cliffhangers, I just enjoy writing them but when reading them... huhu! Mmm, it's okay, you'll see more of Alvin and Leia in this chapter! And yes, Alt. Milla is beginning to at least soften up to Ludger. It will progress more**

**U-know Yunho: Well... It was touching but I didn't intend it to be a romantic scene yet xD but glad it worked somehow. Yes, Ludger's blood will be a huge problem **

**BruceNadeauJr: Thanks! Well yes, someone was bound to discover Ludger's predicament. Hahaha, cliffhangers is such a joy when you're the one doing the writing XD Oh dude, go for it man! Just try your hand, experiment a little. I'm sure readers on this site will share their thoughts, what you can improve on, etc.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Bahaha, thanks. I try to make the skit as humorous as possible! Hehe... **

**13TheAce : The feels for Ludger T_T HOHOHO! WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS FIGURE INDEED! Well, I'm not telling, although I'm sure you can guess from the chapters you've read. The problem sometimes is not so easily solved after all, huehuehue**

**That Mysterious Reader: Yes, I shall do my best to make sure the skits are funny enough to balance the sad parts in the story xD**

**Riku Uzumaki: Indeed, his condition is becoming much more apparent. As for your theory, I cannot say anything more, but it is a good one nonetheless**

**Haseo55: Mhmm... Well, we'll just find out soon enough what is making Ludger so sick :p**

**EternalKing: Yes, I believe the games didn't do enough interactions. I mean they did, but some were not explored enough. So I intend to expand certain parts.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Ohohoho, we were never done with it! :D The 'disappearing' problem is not going to be dealt with just like that, huehuehue! But it's okay, most of your questions will be answered in Victor's arc**

**Nameless Knight: Ah yes, I understand what you mean now. Hmm... Well, I just fear that even though it sort of goes into a POV in certain paragraphs, if I change 'fractured' Milla to just Milla just because it is in Ludger or Elle's POV, it might confuse the readers :S  
>Oh yeah, you're right. Julius was the first he destroyed but I felt the game had just started at that point, so even I forgot about that.<br>Hehehe, yes... I try to cover a little more on Ludger's personal thoughts that the game did not go too much in detail**

**Luckenhaft: Err... I guess? hahahhaa**

**Well, that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 7: GREYDAWN FANG**

"Ludger, are you okay?" Asked Elle but the girl had not yet seen the blood.

Thinking quickly, Jude stepped in front of Elle's view and kneeled in front of her, "Hey Elle… you mind going to that stall over there and getting me an apple gel?"

"Is Ludger okay?"

Jude gave a smile, "Don't worry… I'm a doctor after all. Ludger's just… feeling a little dizzy so the apple gel will really help."

Elle nodded and took one last glance at Ludger. He was on one knee, covering up his mouth. Ludger just gave a thumb up in her direction and the little girl ran off to her errand. Once Elle was far enough, Jude turned to Ludger. His coughing had stopped but the palm of his hand was filled with red blood.

"Ludger… what's going on? This isn't normal." Jude asked.

Ludger stared at both of his palms, decorated with his blood. Ludger knew there was no point in lying, "I guess there's no point in hiding it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle returned a short moment later, handing Jude the apple gel, "Here you are Jude."

Jude thanked Elle and then treated Ludger, although there was nothing to fix. It was just a ploy for Elle's sake. Ludger's palm and mouth was already cleaned. Only small droplets of dried blood were on the ground but Elle did not notice that. After completing the pretend check-up, the three decided to meet up with the others at Driselle's manor.

Elle gave a pout as she offered her arm. Ludger smiled and grabbed hold of her hand and Elle's mood instantly brightened. Perhaps due to Ludger's sudden sickness earlier and Elle's concern, the eight-year old wanted to be pampered a little.

Jude however was walking on autopilot. His mind was at a loss over the conversation he had with Ludger.

"_You can't be serious!" Jude cried after Ludger explained what was going on with him. "There… There must be another way!"_

_Ludger had a sad expression on his face, "I don't know… but I know that every time I use it, it gets worse."_

"_And… you say… her condition is still-"_

"_This is my responsibility… That's why please don't tell anyone else about this Jude."_

"_What about…" Jude was saying but he spotted Elle coming towards them. She had the apple gel with her._

Jude stared at Ludger as they walked towards the manor. He was laughing as he chatted away with Elle, holding her hand like a father or big brother would. He was happy as long as those he loved were happy, even at the cost of his own. Jude clenched his fists in frustration. Jude wondered if he was always going to be powerless to help Ludger.

At the manor, the three were quickly allowed in and found the rest of the party in the living room. Rowen and Elize were present as well as Driselle. None of them noticed Ludger, Jude or Elle's presence yet.

"I must say, I still cannot differentiate between you two." Rowen said, turning from one Milla to the other. "Or perhaps it is just this old man's memory not being as good as you young ones."

"Oh stop it Rowen. You're not that old." Driselle chastised. Rowen laughed in response.

Milla was the first to notice Jude and the rest. "Oh you guys finally made it."

Everyone turned behind and greeted the latecomers. "Ah Jude, Ludger and Elle… so glad you could join us!"

"Hello Elle!" Elize greeted, approaching Elle. Elle was the closest to Elize's age so it was natural for Elize to stick with Elle. "What have you been up to? And where's Rollo?"

"Oh we left Rollo in charge of some of the cats back at Trigleph. He's like a cat emperor! And we're still trying to earn money to pay off Ludger's debt." Elle replied. "Which is fun! Although when he cooks, I just wish he'd lay off on trying to put tomatoes in my food." Elize giggled at Elle's predicament.

"Elize and I have been trying to find you that Bunnykins!" Teepo said excitedly, "We haven't got one yet but Elize has been trying hard to find you one!"

Elize nodded, "I made a promise to you and I won't break that promise!"

While the children spoke with each other, the adults separated into two groups. The females in one, which included Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Leia and Driselle. The other was the males.

Rowen shook his head in disagreement, "Honestly Jude, how could you? Alvin told me everything about what you have done. I thought better of you."

Jude sputtered with confusion, "Huh? Wait, what are you talking about?"

Rowen gave a heavy sigh, "To force a woman to bed you simply because she had nowhere else to spend the night. That sort of tactic… ugh, I am disappointed in you." Alvin began roaring with laughter while Jude tried to explain himself. Ludger was enjoying the scene when Rowen turned to Ludger. "And you too Ludger! Don't think you're not involved as well!"

"Huh?"

"From what I've heard, you-"

Jude quickly interrupted the old gentleman, "Rowen, you've got it all wrong!"

Alvin had to catch his breath from all the laughing he did. Ludger sighed while Jude finally cleared things up with Rowen. Rowen apologized to both Ludger and Jude while Alvin quickly made himself scarce. It was interesting for the manor to be this lively. When it was mid-afternoon, Driselle insisted that everyone stayed over for lunch. The party all agreed.

After lunch was done, the party bid farewell and left the manor. Rowen and Elize promised Driselle they would visit sometime soon in the near future. Everything was normal. But for Jude who now knew Ludger was hiding his 'situation', it was frustrating. Even if he told everyone, there was no point. Even Ludger himself did not know how to solve the issue. At this rate…

Milla noticed Jude was a little off and approached him, "Jude, what is wrong? You seem to be lost in thought."

"No, it's nothing… just a lot on my mind." Jude responded. Ludger gave a very subtle nod of thanks to Jude.

"So what do we do now?" Leia asked the group.

Elize spotted the job bulletin and then suggested, "How about we check out the job bulletin? If we still can't get to the final Waymarker, we might as well do something to help Ludger's debt."

Ludger gestured towards the group, "Actually… I and Jude saw on the job bulletin about a new elite monster on the Sapstrath Highroad. It's offering a 100,000 gald reward!"

"Interesting." Rowen said while feeling his beard, "Any idea what this monster is? Any weaknesses?"

"It's called the _Greydawn Fang_." Ludger answered, "Apparently it's a giant wolf that is terrorizing the Sapstrath Highroad. It seems that it can call more hounds to help it. Not much was said on whether it had weaknesses."

Alvin snorted at that, "Alright, this seems like a job for us! I say we go for it!"

"We should properly prepare ourselves before we head out." Milla suggested.

'Fractured' Milla agreed to her other self, "Yeah. Let's meet up at the city's entrance in ten minutes. Then we'll go find ourselves that _Greydawn_ monster and teach him some manners!"

"Hoho, it will be interesting to see the two Millas in action." Alvin remarked. Both Millas stared at one another and smirked. A small sense of competition growing with the two.

Thus the group separated and wandered around the town, preparing themselves with better equipment and restocking their apple and lemon gels. Jude was with Milla at one of the weapons shop but he was keeping Ludger in sight on the corner of his eye. Milla noticed this.

"Jude, what is wrong? You have been acting strangely since you arrived at the manor." Milla said.

Jude switched his focus back to Milla, releasing a nervous laugh, "No, no… It's just… well, I…I can't…"

Milla sighed, "If you don't wish to speak about the matter, I will not force you to, Jude. But I know when you are troubled. When you can talk about it, know that I will be here to hear you out."

"…Yeah… thanks."

Sometime later, all of the party met up at the entrance of Sharilton and departed for the Sapstrath Highroad. They would need everyone to work together to take down the elite monster, _Greydawn Fang_.

**Skit: A woman's age  
>Present: Elle, Rowen, Milla, 'Fractured' Milla, Elize &amp; Leia<strong>

Elle: Hey Rowen… mind if I ask you a question?

Rowen: But of course… what do you need answered?

Elle: How old are you actually?

Rowen: Ohohoho, you wish to know my age do you? Well if you must know, I am sixty-two years old.

Elle: Wow, you're really old… is it safe for you to travel so much?

Rowen: It is true that at my age, it is not as vigor as it once was. But I am still capable enough to accompany you all in your adventures.

Elize: Rowen's may be old, but he's still tough like an ox huh?

Rowen: ***Chuckles **Indeed! However Elle… you should be more cautious on whom you ask their age. Especially if they are women. Some are… quite sensitive about the issue.

Elle: How come? I'm not sensitive about people asking my age.

Elize: Yeah, I'm fine too Rowen. I don't mind if people ask about my age.

Rowen: Ah, but you two are still very young. Once you reach a certain 'age', I'm sure you'll think differently.

Elle: Really?

Rowen: Hmmm I might regret doing this but allow me to show you an example. ***Clears throat*** Milla? Would you mind telling us how old you are?

Milla: Who are you talking to? Me?

'Fractured' Milla: Or me?

Rowen: Oh dear… Well, both of you may answer.

Milla & 'fractured' Milla: We're twenty-one.

Elize: They seem to be okay with you asking their age Rowen.

Elle: Yeah! Are you just trying to trick us?

Rowen: Ah… well Milla isn't well accustomed with human customs. Even the Milla who excels at cooking is not familiar with this. But no matter. Leia!

Leia: Yes?

Rowen: Pardon my questioning, but how old are you?

Leia: Huh? Why are you asking that? You know I'm sixteen! Come now Rowen, you know you're not that old! ***laughs***

Elle: She seems fine as well Rowen.

Rowen: ….***Mutters to himself*** the women I am travelling with seem to be the most… unnatural with the common womenfolk that I'm familiar with. ***sigh***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the party spent some time searching for the great beast, they finally found it on the northern part of the Sapstrath Highroad. The _Greydawn Fang_ was on its own, wandering around. It had not sensed the party yet.

The _Greydawn Fang _was indeed a large wolf-like creature. It stood on all fours and was at a height of at least ten meters. Its fur was purple in color and spiky as well. It had claws on the tips of its legs and worse of all, it had two heads.

Alvin eyed the creature from the distance and whistled at the sight, "Well… the job description did NOT say it has two heads."

Leia nudged Alvin in the ribs, "You're not thinking of backing out are you?"

"What? No! I'm just saying it'd be nice if we were told of such an important detail!"

Rowen stood in front of the party as he analyzed the situation. Since Rowen was a world-renowned strategist, the party normally relied on Rowen to plan out their attacks. Rowen nodded to himself a couple of times then turned to the party.

"Jude, Ludger and Alvin will lead the assault." Rowen instructed, "Leia and the two Millas will support them. If the beast manages to call for reinforcements, the support will cover the lead assault. Elize and I will provide support with our artes for everyone. Is that clear?"

Everyone responded in unison, "Roger!"

Ludger, Jude and Alvin charged ahead. The great beast finally noticed the attackers and released a terrifying roar. Alvin threw a number of shots from the beast's right with his gun, barely hurting the beast. Ludger attacked from the left, delivering a number of cuts with his dual blades. Jude confronted the monster from the front. The beast dived forward with its two heads, trying to swallow Jude but Jude jumped and delivered a bone-crunching blow on its head.

The beast yelped in pain from Jude's attack but it was just beginning. Milla released all Four of her spirits under her command to attack. 'Fractured' Milla appeared from behind the beast, working together with Leia. Both of them attacked the hind legs of the beast. The monster tried to swipe both Leia and 'fractured' Milla with its tail, but the two of them avoided it easily.

"Meteoric Waltz!"

"Teepo Quake!"

Both Rowen and Elize released their artes, blasting and hurting the great beast. With the synchronized attack, the _Greydawn Fang_ was receiving a heavy beating. It tried to swipe Alvin with its paws but Alvin leaped away. Ludger backed away as well, switching to his dual pistols and releasing a wave of bullets. Finally furious, the great beast released a magnificent roar. From the cliffs, several large wolves appeared, coming toward to aid its master.

Rowen saw them and barked orders, "Leia! And the two Millas! Your duty!"

Leia nodded and spun around, whacking her staff against one of the wolves in the muzzle. Another wolf leaped towards her but Leia pushed her staff forward, smashing it square in the face. The wolf was instantly knocked out cold.

'Fractured' Milla found herself surrounded by five of the large wolves. However she was skilled with the blade and when all of the wolves lunged for her, she danced between their dives and counter-attacked, slashing each of the wolves. When the wolves tried to attack a second time, Milla emerged from behind one of them and her sword pierced through from behind.

Each of the wolves was getting cleaned up. However one had managed to sneak from behind. No one noticed it until the scream for help pierced the air.

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the scream. One of the large wolves had pounced on Elle, who was watching from afar. The _Greydawn Fang_ took advantage of everyone's confusion, swiping its paw and smacking Alvin in the side, throwing him across the ground like a ragdoll.

"ELLE!" Ludger cried out in horror.

In anger and panic, Ludger transformed into his level three Chromatus form. Instantly, Ludger appeared before Elle and swung his lance across the wolf's neck. The wolf stopped its attack and its head fell off from its body. Ludger quickly picked up the crying Elle in his arms, who had a scratch on her arm from the wolf.

"Elle! Are you okay?" Ludger asked.

Elle could only nod in response. Ludger inspected the wound. The blood was still fresh and Ludger felt the wound. Elle twitched in pain and Ludger stopped touching it.

"Ludger, I'll take care of Elle." Elize said, finally arriving next to them, "I can heal her up. The others need you."

Ludger nodded and laid Elle gently on the ground as Elize began to heal the little girl. Ludger watched for Elle for a moment. Elle was definitely putting up a brave front but he knew the pain was unbearable. A loud howl from the _Greydawn Fang_ caught Ludger's attention. It was still on a rampage but all the other wolves were dealt with at least. For now, he needed to help his friends. Elle was in safe hands.

With a huge burst of speed, Ludger appeared next to Jude. Both Millas who were attacking behind the wolf sensed the opportunity and simultaneously slashed its hind legs. The great monster howled in pain. Jude ran forward and delivered a fury of blows on the monster's neck. Jude's attack severed the monster's windpipe and was struggling to breath. With it vulnerable, Ludger dived in with his lance placed in front of him. A second later, Ludger had his lance plunged deep into the elite monster's neck, exactly where Jude had delivered his attacks. The great monster whimpered for a moment before it collapsed on its side, lifeless. The battle was over.

Alvin groaned in pain as Leia rushed to his side. "You idiot!" Leia scolded and cradled his head in her arms, "You got distracted!"

Alvin gave a smile, "How else was I going to catch everyone's attention?" Leia shook her head in disbelief. Alvin was still Alvin in the end.

Ludger deactivated his Chromatus form and fell on one knee. He could feel pain from the inside of his body. It was like crushing him from the inside. He grunted in pain but made sure to not catch anyone's attention. He pretended to be caught in exhaustion but Jude, who was watching Ludger, knew better. Jude clenched his fists as he watched Ludger struggled to maintain himself.

'_Damn it Ludger…'_ Jude thought. _'Why do you have to go through so much? Why can't I do anything to help?'_

"Is Elle alright?" Ludger asked Elize. The party had regrouped.

Before Elize could answer, Elle gave a proud victory sign, "Of course I- ow!" Elle flinched in pain. Although the scratch was healed, the wound was still fresh. Besides the wolf was huge and Elle was just an eight-year old girl.

"Well we should return to Sharilton for now and report towards the job bulletin on the success of this mission." Rowen said, "I'll ask Lady Driselle if we can stay the night there. We need to tend to Alvin and Elle's injuries after all. I'm sure Lady Driselle will appreciate the company."

The party agreed with Rowen's suggestion. As the party made their way back to Sharilton, Ludger could feel the same sensation of the cough appearing but he forced himself not to break down. A small amount of blood still managed to seep out of the corner of his mouth however. No one noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driselle welcomed the group with open arms. She immediately prepared guest rooms for her guests. Ludger and Elle shared a room while Alvin, on Leia's insistence to watch over him, shared a room with her. Jude had a room with Rowen and the two Millas had the last guest room for themselves.

Much to everyone's surprise (except Jude, who knew the reason), Ludger rejected the notion to prepare dinner. Instead 'fractured' Milla got the kitchen to herself. Elle was pouting the whole way as she wanted Ludger to cook but when she tasted her Milla's cooking, she immediately brightened up. Milla of course ate the most and the party had to admit, the two Millas were starting to look like twin sisters living together.

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Ludger was tucking Elle to bed but she couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong?" Ludger asked with a gentle smile.

"I can't sleep." Elle replied with a pout, "My arm still hurts."

Ludger chuckled lightly and caressed her hair gently, "It's okay… I'll sing you a song that will help you go to sleep. My brother used to sing it to me." Ludger paused a moment, trying to remember how the melody went. "Hmm… hm, hm hmm…. Hm, hmmm…"

Elle closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing melody. It sounded similar like what her father would sing to her. But listening to Ludger… it made her feel safe. She could feel sleep overcome her. And even then, she could still feel Ludger with her. Through Ludger humming the song, it was like even in her dreams, Ludger would be watching over her.

Once she was asleep, Ludger leaned down above Elle's ear then whispered, "Good night Elle…"

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: I hope you guys know that the song that Ludger is humming to Elle is the 'Hymn of proof', just in case you haven't realized yet. **

**And if you guys were upset that there is still no proper answer on Ludger's condition in this chapter, I apologize. It will be clarified in Victor's arc. But I'm sure you guys already have an idea on what's going on yes?  
>Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello guys! Sorry for the delay. Just completed and handed in my 1st essay, and I have another three more to go. But anyway, I completed this up and it will be a while before I come up with a new chapter until I hand in my second essay this Saturday.  
><strong>**Anyway, time to respond to you awesome reviewers.**

**BruceNadeauJr: Mhm, I guess it's kinda obvious with what's going on. But thanks for your support! And once you do publish your story, I will definitely read it up :)**

**U-know Yunho: Yes, if she finds out she will definitely be upset. You'll see how it goes**

**GroundZeroFirework: hehehe, glad you liked the dialogue between the characters! And thanks, I'll do what I can**

**Time Heals All: Thanks mate! Ehehehe, glad you liked the characters being like one family! You really adore the Leia Alvin act huh... I'll see if I can highlight them without throwing off the plot. Ah yes, like I said, having fractured Milla in the story, I feel I should highlight what would happen if she was in it? Well for me, I believe the two Millas interactions in it will be interesting to see.  
>Well, I always believe Jude and Ludger are alike. They are protagonists in their own games so I believe Jude having concern for him makes sense. Thanks for your support <strong>

**Haseo55: Well, that is definitely true in a sense. And thanks :D**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hmmm... I guess I can see what you mean. But like I said, with fractured Milla in the story, I wish to cover a lot of possible dialogues the group will have now that she's included. So I will include here and there **

**chronotimeguard : Indeed. Someone definitely has to pay the price. It needs a balance. No one can have everything. But only question is how it will play out? Thanks! I try to update quickly without ruining quality but it'll take time now that I got essays to do**

**TheAnime4Fan: Hahaha, thanks! I know, entering two Millas is a little tough but I think it really makes the story so much more interesting. There are a lot of ways to do this. I'm hoping another writer takes up this path to see how they will do it differently.  
>Yeah well, destroying other worlds the characters dont have much of a choice. I understand how you feel<strong>

**That Mysterious Reader: Thanks mate! Hmm... well, I don't think I'll do the coliseum but elite monsters... maybe? We'll see how it goes**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Ah yes, don't worry, I got it covered. I know that Elle gets time defactorized but the next chapter or so will explain the huge differences between game canon and my story. Don't worry, I will definitely cover everything up.**

**Well that's all for response! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 8: THE FINAL WAYMARKER**

Two days had passed after the party had defeated _Greydawn Fang_ at the Sapstrath Highroad and claimed its reward. The next day, the party departed from Sharilton and returned to Elympios. Elle needed to recover from her scratch, although she was actually fine. Alvin suffered a mild concussion but a day's rest was enough for him.

At the moment, 'fractured' Milla was on the way to Jude's apartment in Trigleph. She was actually just looking for Milla, but she had a pretty clear idea of Milla's whereabouts. After a couple of minutes, 'fractured' Milla was before Jude's place. She knocked a couple of times on the door before Jude opened the door. He was wearing his usual attire except the lab coat was absent.

Jude was startled to find 'fractured' Milla at his place. "Oh Milla! Err… w-what are you doing here?"

"Milla's supposed to meet me. I have a feeling she's here, am I right?"

As if on cue, Milla appeared in sight behind Jude. "Milla! What are you doing here?"

'Fractured' Milla sighed, "You said you'd like to learn 'that' today, remember?"

Milla stared blankly for a moment before it hit her, "Ah yes. We did make such an arrangement. My apologies. Excuse me for a quick moment but I'll change into my attire and meet you out in a minute."

Milla disappeared into another room to dress up. Jude was left alone with 'fractured' Milla. Jude scratched his head with a nervous smile, "So err… what are you Millas up to today?"

'Fractured' Milla ignored the question and had a knowing smirk on her face, "So Jude… do you mind explaining why exactly my 'other' self is just wearing your lab coat as her clothing…?"

"W-w-wait! Don't get the wrong idea! I, w-we didn't do anything! I swear! But I only just realized that Milla… well, she's a spirit and her clothing sort of materializes with her powers! So, well… when she sleeps, she becomes… well, she's naked! But I didn't do anything! That's why she only has my lab coat on!"

"I know… She's Milla after all. I know what she's thinking. As much as she wants to be intimate with you, she still puts her duty first. I know I'd do that if I was… well, anyway…" 'Fractured' Milla thought for a moment and then said with a smile, "Well, if Milla didn't tell you, then I have no right to tell you what our plans are." Jude realized this was one of the first times 'fractured' Milla actually gave an honest smile towards him. Before this, she had always been keeping to herself, perhaps a little resentful even. She only ever got close to Ludger and Elle because they were the only ones that knew nothing of the prime Milla.

A short while later, Milla was dressed and went out to meet her 'other' self. 'Fractured' Milla moved on but before Milla followed, she quickly gave a quick peck on Jude's cheek. Jude did not have a chance to react as Milla quickly went off to catch up with 'fractured' Milla. Jude shut the door and returned to his small study room to continue reading on research materials. He was going through them and jotting down notes when his GHS started ringing.

Jude picked it up, "Hello? Oh… yeah, I'm not doing anything much right now. Huh? Meet in front of the Spirius headquarters? What's going on? You mean…? Right, I'll meet you there."

**Skit: The two Millas**

Milla: So… where do you intend to teach me how to cook?

'Fractured' Milla: Where else? Ludger's place obviously! I mean, he has all the materials we'll need! Besides, he might be able to give in some extra tip for you. But I should be more than enough to be your teacher!

Milla: …I see you view Ludger in quite a positive light… despite what he was forced to do.

'Fractured' Milla "…How do you know?

Milla: Have you forgotten? During my absence, I saw through your 'eyes' so I know what happened.

'Fractured' Milla: ***looks serious***…Well what am I supposed to do? In the beginning, of course I hated it. I detested him! What would you feel for a person that killed your sister?! The one that destroyed everything you loved? But… then I learned from everyone why he had to do it. I still find it disgusting for you all to destroy fractured dimensions but… I understand why he has to destroy them. And… I know that Ludger hates doing his job. I can tell from his eyes. He saved me when I should have disappeared from existence… so despite what Ludger has done, I know in his heart, he will not destroy the fractured dimensions if he had a choice. It's how he is."

Milla: …You're right… none of us wants to be destroying another world. Ludger holds the greatest burden among all of us. If there was another way, we'd do it.

'Fractured' Milla: So… you're spending the night at Jude's place again…"

Milla: Yes?

'Fractured' Milla: …Well, aren't you going to look for your own place?

Milla: I will only be in the human realm temporarily. I realize there is no need for that.

'Fractured' Milla: ***Grins***And getting to spend the night with Jude is not your aim? I'm sure you're enjoying the time spending human 'contact' with Jude."

Milla: ***Blushing* **don't be absurd! Th-that's… well, I mean… well, what about you? You're still living with Ludger aren't you?

'Fractured' Milla: W-well, I still haven't found a place yet! And I can help take care of Elle when Ludger's away doing errands! So I'm still helping out.

Milla: ….

'Fractured' Milla: …

Milla & 'fractured' Milla: ***Laughs***

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the two continued walking towards their destination and sharing small talk, Milla observed that 'fractured' Milla was different now. 'Fractured' Milla was genuinely happy. She held a much more care-free attitude compared to Milla. Milla wondered if she was not the Lord of Spirits and a human, would she be like 'fractured' Milla? To not have to worry about her responsibilities and live the life as best you can. This was what 'fractured' Milla was doing. It was… a pleasant thought for Milla.

They arrived at Ludger's place a few minutes later and entered the place. Ludger turned towards them the moment he heard the door knob turn. "Oh good you're finally here."

'Fractured' Milla found it strange that Ludger was waiting for them. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to cancel your cooking session today." Ludger said apologetically.

Elle appeared from Ludger's room, strapping her backpack on, "Yeah! Vera just called! We got a new mission to do!" Rollo meowed as if to support Elle's point.

Milla nodded in understanding, "I see… I guess we'll just have to postpone this."

"Sorry," Ludger apologized once more, "I've already called the others to meet at the front of the Spirius Corporation. We should head out now."

"You mean there's another fractured dimension to destroy?" 'Fractured' Milla asked. She dreaded the answer.

However Ludger shook his head, "It's not just a fractured dimension. We're going to get the final Waymarker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final Waymarker. The last piece that would allow them to reach the land of Canaan. Ludger knew he needed to focus. As much as his friends could support him, it would ultimately only be him who could detect and then destroy the divergence catalyst and obtain the final Waymarker.

When Ludger's group arrived at the Spirius Corporation, everyone was already waiting for them. Jude, Alvin, Leia, Rowen and Elize with Teepo. Gaius could not be contacted however since he did not know how to operate his GHS. And Muzet was probably with him. They only could contact him if they managed to find him in the streets. For now, this will have to do.

Alvin gave a wave, "Ludger! Millas! Elle! Guess we're good to go huh?"

"You seem excited." Leia commented.

"And why not? Didn't Ludger tell you? We're finally getting the final Waymarker! We'll finally be done with it and get to the land of Canaan!"

Rowen agreed, "Indeed! Our journey is almost at an end!" Elize nodded in agreement.

"Ludger," Jude said suddenly, "I need you to accompany me for a moment to prepare for the journey."

Rowen snapped his fingers at the suggestion, "Ah good thinking Jude. This is for the final Waymarker. We should make ample preparations before we leave."

"It's okay Rowen. I and Ludger will get the items we'll need. You guys just wait here for a moment." Jude replied. Jude then turned to Ludger, "Let's go." Milla eyed Jude suspiciously at this. Milla already noticed Jude was weird since returning from Sharilton two days ago.

Ludger nodded and followed Jude. Ludger had a feeling it was not just to prepare for the trip. Jude's eyes told Ludger there was something else other than just preparation. Ludger and Jude made their way towards the commercial district, leaving their friends at the front of the Spirius building. Jude and Ludger bought the apple and lemon gels that they thought would be enough. It was an awkward silence between them. It was never this quiet between the two, Ludger decided not to say anything. After they have bought everything and left the commercial district, Jude then started it.

"Ludger… you know what it means to get the final Waymarker." Jude said, turning to Ludger while they walked.

"…It's the only way Jude. There is no other way to get the Waymarker."

"You might be fine with it but I'm not!" Jude exclaimed now, furious, "You're destroying your own body by using the Chromatus! And you don't even know how to stop it! At this rate… who knows what will happen?"

Ludger knew Jude was correct. But Ludger only looked forward, "We have no choice… only I can use the Chromatus and we can destroy the divergence catalyst and obtain the final Waymarker through me. Don't forget Jude, we need to get all five Waymarkers to get to the land of Canaan and beat Origin's trial…"

"And what about Elle?" Jude questioned. That question stunned Ludger and Jude knew he had him. "Haven't you considered how Elle will feel if you die? You're all she has… not just her, but how do you think all of us will feel if you sacrifice yourself?"

Ludger remained silent. He had no answer to that. He never considered how Elle would feel if he was gone. Elle looked up to Ludger. She did not know where her father was. If Ludger was gone, then she'd be lost in the world.

"Jude, do not hinder his resolve." A female voice said, appearing in front of the two.

"Milla?" Jude cried out, "W-what are you doing here? Wait, did you hear… everything?"

Milla nodded, "I apologize for eavesdropping but I was worried about you." Milla said, moving closer towards Ludger and Jude, "You have been acting strangely since returning from Sharilton. I said I would wait for you. However, I did not consider that it would be concerning this." Milla turned to Ludger, "So is it true? The Chromatus form you're using… it's a double-edged weapon?"

Jude flinched at the word 'double-edged'. It was just merely confirming to the fact that Ludger was really hurting himself. But then again, Jude knew that. He just did not wish to admit it.

Ludger nodded, "Yes… but I cannot tell you more than that… because I don't know myself. I know that every time I use the Chromatus, the inside of my body… feels like it is swallowing me. That's all I know. I guess… having such a power must have its drawbacks."

"I see… but even so, you're still pushing forward. I respect you for that." Milla turned to Jude and saw his pained look. She then faced Ludger again, "Jude is worried about you… and I'm sure the rest will be as well if they learn the truth. However, it is ultimately your decision Ludger Kresnik. Just like how I do not take my position as the Lord of Spirits lightly, the name 'Kresnik' that you bear is not to be taken lightly. I am not asking to send you to your death. But I am asking you to see to it that the name 'Kresnik' be the one that beats Origin's trial. We need you Ludger."

"Milla, this is too much for Ludger!" Jude protested, "There must be another way!"

Milla shook her head sadly, "Ever since I learned of his name, I knew… I knew that we will need him. The 'Lance of Kresnik'… the power of that weapon was frightening… and here is Ludger who shoulders that name. The Kresnik line is powerful… and to defeat Origin's trial, we will need him. Ludger is the main actor… and as the supporting actors, all we can do… is help him on his way."

Jude listened to Milla's words and although he hated it, he made no comment. This was the only way. Ludger Kresnik. The key to saving this world must be solved through a member of the Kresnik line. Ludger is the key.

"Let's go." Milla said, "And don't worry… I'll respect your wishes of not wanting anyone else to know. It's the least I can do."

Ludger nodded and led the two back to the Spirius Corporation. Ludger strengthened his resolve. In his heart, he thanked Jude for caring so much for him. He thanked Milla for reminding him why he had to do this. It was for the sake of securing the world's future, a world where Elle could continue to live in. This was for her sake now. Even if it meant that every time he used the Chromatus was his body.

At the Spirius Corporation, everyone gathered the equipment. Everyone was prepared for the journey.

"So after this, we can finally get to the land of Canaan, right?" Elle asked enthusiastically.

Ludger looked at Elle and at her happy face. Her smile was bright and her eyes glittered with hope. In that moment, Ludger now understood how his brother Julius felt. He knew how it felt to want to protect something precious with your life.

Ludger ruffled the little girl's hair with a grin, "That's right! Then you can make that promise for your daddy!" Elle was so happy she didn't mind Ludger treating her like a kid.

Ludger sighed and moved into position. He transformed into his Chromatus form and created the portal to transfer to the fractured dimension. Alvin, Rowen and Leia entered first. Elle followed after them along with 'fractured' Milla. Milla was behind her 'other' self but she stopped for a moment. She took a quick glance at Ludger and then entered as well. Jude was the last to enter.

Jude took a step before the portal and then glared at Ludger. Neither said a word. Ludger saw in Jude's eyes a mixture of emotions. Regret, sorrow and determination. It was just like Jude. Even though there was nothing they could do, Ludger knew what Jude said through his eyes. He would continue trying to find a way to make sure Ludger could live through this. And he appreciated Jude's gesture. With that, Jude entered the portal. It was Ludger's turn now. Creating and holding the power for that long used a lot of his energy and Ludger could feel a small amount of liquid seeping from the corner of his lips.

'_I wonder how much more I can maintain this form.'_ Ludger thought in his mind.

Ludger entered the portal with the intention of obtaining the final Waymarker. However he had not realized that by entering this fractured dimension, he would receive more than just that. The truth of his Chromatus form.

**CHAPTER END**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright, second essay handed in yesterday and I worked up a storm on this chapter! Next essay due on Wednesday but it's not a big assignment, so I can probably write the next chapter at the same time. Anyway time to respond to you awesome reviewers! **

**BruceNadeauJr: Thanks! Ah the Victor arc does carry a lot of load, so I can see why you liked it. I hope you will enjoy how I wrote it. The major differences will not occur until next chapter however, although there's some here**

**Time Heals All: Damn, you don't know how much what you just said means to me! Thanks! Haha, I get what you mean and that just really touches me that you think this story could happen in an alternate option for the game. Lol, I enjoyed writing that part about Milla as well ;)**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hoho, well I'm glad the chapter still worked for you. Hmm... I don't believe he ever admitted it so no :P**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yes, my interpretation that if both Millas were co-existing, I'm sure they'd have acted like twin sisters so I plan to write it in that way. Oh man, that skit you mentioned, I like that idea. Thanks! I will definitely use it in a future chapter and I WILL credit you for it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**U-know Yunho: Yes, I believe this chapter will have a lot of different reactions coming from different characters! Especially from 'fractured' Milla**

**Haseo55: Yes I agree. What I enjoy about the Tales series is the interactions we see coming from the characters. The skits, the quotes they have after a battle... it's really enjoyable to see that. **

**rpglady76: Thanks! Well... Whether I plan to save Julius or not, I can't really reveal it here :p Well you have a lot of options on where to take this story and I'm glad about how you think I can progress it. But I won't reveal anything here xD**

**Thunderstarwarp: Damn thanks for reading! Glad I caught your interest. As for favorite Tales, I respect your opinion. For me, it's probably Abyss? But I'm really enjoying Xillia now**

**That Mysterious Reader: Thanks! As for epic fight, guess you'll find out in this chapter**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Hmm... I guess from this arc, the group will find out about Ludger's condition. But like I said, I'm changing certain factors about Chromatus and stuff. It will be explained next chapter.**

**Well, that's it for reviews! Hope you will enjoy this chapter guys!**

**CHAPTER 9: PRIME & FRACTURED**

The whole party surveyed their surroundings and realized the fractured dimension's pathway had landed them on Sharilton. The great city was exactly the same like the one in the prime dimension. Ludger felt a slight pain in his chest but since he only used the Chromatus for a short time, it was bearable enough.

Milla surveyed her surroundings with a nostalgic smile. "Even though we just got here a few days ago, it's nice to see this place every time."

Rowen nodded at Milla's statement, "It takes me back to when we first met."

"Oh, this is where you met Rowen?" 'Fractured' Milla asked her 'other' self.

Milla nodded, "Yes. We were just here in the market of Sharilton when we met Rowen. He was still serving Driselle at the time. And when the city guards were on to us, Rowen helped us escape. We owe Rowen a lot."

Rowen waved the praise away, "Please, think nothing of it. If I had done nothing, then I-"

"Conductor Ilbert?" A voice interrupted. The party turned to the source of the voice. It was a merchant behind his stall. "Is… is that really you?"

"Yes. I am Rowen Ilbert. I was once the steward for House Sharil. A pleasure to meet you."

What the merchant did next was unexpected. It was only thanks to Rowen's years of experience in combat that allowed him to dodge the merchant's fist. Rowen stepped away in shock. The rest of the party was surprised by such an action as well. Alvin almost drew his sword and gun out of instinct.

"How dare you?!" The merchant screamed in fury.

"…How dare I what?" Rowen responded in confusion. He had never seen a man react in such a way before.

"Do you take me for an idiot?! I dunno who the hell put together that costume of yours pal, but it's not fooling me!"

Rowen was even more confused now, "…Costume?"

The merchant scoffed at Rowen's expression, "Don't play dumb! Conductor Ilbert died eight years ago! Hell, he was murdered! Have you no shame?!"

The words of the merchant were now even more shocking. Leia gasped in disbelief, covering her mouth with her hands. Jude and Alvin narrowed their eyes in reaction to the news.

"Rowen… was murdered?" Ryo asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

The merchant glared at Ludger as if Ludger had spat at him, "Am I sure? Of course I am! It was a big deal over here in Rieze Maxia! King Gaius threw him a state funeral and everything. He is the Prime Minister after all."

"I can't believe it…" 'Fractured' Milla whispered, turning to Rowen. It was indeed hard to imagine the genius tactician had been killed in a different dimension.

"Who murdered him?" Milla questioned the merchant.

"No one knows. They… they found his body floating in lake Epsilla in Elympios."

"Lake… Epsilla…" Elle repeated the word to herself.

'Fractured' Milla also knew the place. It was the previous fractured dimension she had joined before her close-encounter with and the return of the prime Milla. Somehow she felt that Lake Epsilla was just bad news. She could feel it in her gut.

"Anyway I've had enough of your sick joke." The merchant spat, "Buzz off!"

The party regrouped away from the merchant. Elize could see that Rowen was deeply troubled by the revelation. As a person who looked up to Rowen as a sort of grandfather-figure, Elize wanted to cheer him up. But she did not know how.

Rowen had his hand on his chin, minding with his beard, "Intriguing. A fractured dimension in which I was murdered."

"But if everyone here already knows about Elympios, and Rowen died eight years ago…" Jude said but his voice trailed off.

"…Then this fractured dimension must be several years' ahead of the prime dimension." Rowen finished.

"It seems that Rowen's murder is the big difference here in this dimension." Alvin remarked. "Rowen… you wanna see Driselle? See how she's doing?"

Rowen shook his head, "No, I'd rather not. I'm 'dead' in this dimension. Seeing me will do nothing more than confuse the poor girl."

Milla released a soft sigh, "Anyway, let's head to Lake Epsilla and investigate the murder scene. Maybe we'll find something there."

The party agreed and it would be a whole day's journey before the party would arrive at Drellin. From there it would be another hour or so before they could arrive at Lake Epsilla. For their first stop, the party needed to move towards the Sapstrath Seahaven to take a ship to Marksburg. The whole journey during that time was quiet. Not much was spoken between them. Mainly because no one knew how Rowen had died. The only clue they had about where the divergence catalyst could be was in Lake Epsilla.

Elle was obviously excited however. During the ship ride towards Marksburg, she could barely sit still. It took the Elize, Teepo and Rollo to occupy her attention. Upon arriving at Marksburg, the party moved towards the train station when a strange-looking creature approached them. It was rather shiny and was purple in color.

Elle bent down as she eyed the strange creature, "What is this… shiny dog thing?"

Ludger tilted his head to the side and reached his hand to feel the creature. The strange-looking creature suddenly lit up and strange artes surrounded it but only for a second. It startled the party except Jude. Jude recognized the reaction.

"It… It's a spyrite!" Jude called out.

By then a young woman appeared, apparently out of breath, "Found you! You shouldn't go running off like that!"

Jude could barely contain his excitement as he asked the girl, "Excuse me, but is that a spyrite?"

"Huh? Er, yeah?"

Jude realized that it was not just this strange-looking dog. Around him, there were tons of items that were using spyrite technology. For Jude, it was one of the best sights his eyes could ever lay on. It was what he was working his life for at the moment. And here in this dimension, it seemed to be at full swing.

"It would seem that in this dimension, spyrite technology is open for everyone now." Rowen observed, "It must mean the technology has been perfected."

Alvin had to agree, "It sure looks like it. I guess the Jude of this dimension perfected it." Alvin nudged Jude playfully on his side, "I guess the Jude of this dimension is better than you huh? Maybe he could tell you how he did it."

Before Jude could make a remark, Elize asked the woman, "Excuse me, but do you know of a Jude Mathis?"

"Huh? Well of course. Everyone knows about him. We learned about him in school. He's the one that perfected spyrite technology and then distributed it to the masses." The woman answered. Then the woman turned solemn, "It's a shame about his murder though."

"What?" Leia sputtered in shock.

"Well it was a huge issue back then. The prime minister, Rowen Ilbert… and then Jude Mathis as well." The woman shook her head in regret, "It was such a tragedy for everyone. Some mass murderer killed them probably. Jude Mathis and Rowen Ilbert weren't the only ones found in Lake Epsilla. I'm sorry, I don't wish to speak any further about this. Excuse me."

The woman picked up her pet and then walked away. However the party already had much more information regarding the difference in this dimension.

Jude stared down into the ground in disbelief, "I'm… dead too…?"

Milla laid her hand on Jude's shoulder. "Jude, don't think too much about it. This is just a fractured dimension, remember?" Jude nodded. He was thankful for that. The warm hand on his shoulder helped as well.

"We should get to this Lake Epsilla then." 'Fractured' Milla suggested, "It seems that there's a lot going on down there."

Leia agreed, "Right. Let's get to the train station and head to Drellin then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, the group arrived at Drellin station. The first thing that Ludger and Elle noticed outside of the station was that Drellin was alive with nature. It was the first time Ludger had seen a side of Elympios with so much greenery.

"This… is Drellin…?" Ludger muttered in awe. "I've never… this place is just…"

Elle looked around her with her mouth wide open, "Wow…"

"Man, I have to admit… this place looks much better than the Drellin I've seen." Alvin commented with a whistle.

Jude observed the area and nodded at the beauty, "It looks like with spyrite technology, this dimension no longer has a need to use spyrix. Now, nature seems to be returning back in Elympios."

Milla and Jude then both locked eyes together. Jude smiled and Milla returned with a nod. Without even saying a word to one another, both knew what the other wanted to say. This would be the future that Jude could create for the world if he perfected spyrite technology. It was not just a dream. It was possible. Jude actually seeing it with his own eyes merely increased his determination.

'Fractured' Milla noticed Milla and Jude exchanging looks and as much as she wanted to tease her 'other' self, 'fractured' Milla decided not to. Leia herself saw it and she felt a little bit of jealous for the pair. But it was only for a brief moment. She had given up on Jude. She had someone else that she was closer to now.

"Milla… really understands how you feel huh?" Ludger commented. 'Fractured' Milla nudged Ludger hard on his ribs for ruining the moment. Ludger grunted in pain, glaring at 'fractured' Milla in confusion.

Milla nodded with a smile, "Jude is working hard… for a future where we can maybe all co-exist one day. I left the human world a year ago with Jude making a promise to do so… and now, in this dimension… to see the world healing… it is nice to see that Jude's hard work could turn out like this."

Jude looked away with a smile, pleased that his work could result in this. If he perfected spyrite technology one day, then maybe… maybe one day he could be together with Milla somehow. She was still the Lord of Spirits though… Jude shook away the thoughts. Now was not the time for that.

The party toured the now beautiful town of Drellin, enjoying the greenery. For a moment the whole party forgot about their mission. As the party continued exploring the city, they passed by a small café. One of the tables was catering towards a red-haired woman and a man in his thirties.

"You found something in Lake Epsilla?" The red-haired woman cried out, "What the hell are you even doing there? No one goes there since… those mass murders." Elize heard the statement and she stopped to listen. Teepo stayed with Elize to listen as well.

The man waved the woman off, "Hey, I didn't go there because I wanted to, alright? The Lord of Sharilton asked me to look for something in the lake. It took me a while but I found it. Lord Driselle told me it was a pink toy belonging to her friend and this should be it. It's horrible that even a little girl was killed."

Elize was now rooted in place. What the man said was too close to home. '_The person they're talking about… they can't mean…'_ Elize was thinking in her mind. She could not even finish the thought.

"Elize… maybe we… should go…?" Teepo said to Elize. However it was as if Elize was in another world and did not hear Teepo.

The red-haired woman sighed, taking a sip of her drink, "They never did find the killer, right? Bastard. All of them were found in Lake Epsilla… The prime minister, Mathis… then this poor little girl. There were two others as well, but I can't recall their names. And the killer's still on the loose."

The man shrugged in response, "Well nothing we can do about it. It's been eight years after all. All I know is that I finally found the thing that Lord Driselle wanted." The man picked up his bag on the floor and then took out an item that was soft and filled with algae. It was Teepo, but it was not moving. It was dead.

It was only then that the party noticed Elize was not with them. They saw her standing still close to a café and approached her.

"Elize! What's wrong?" Leia asked when Elize did not notice them. Leia faced the direction Elize was staring at and then she heard the conversation between the two patrons. Also Leia saw the dead 'Teepo' on the table. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong with Elize?" Alvin questioned. Leia quickly shushed him and pointed at the dead 'Teepo'. Alvin put two and two together and knew what was going on. Even if this was just a fractured dimension, Elize was still a young girl. She may be quite matured at times but she was still vulnerable to certain factors. Your own death was not easy to take down.

As Leia comforted the poor girl, Alvin informed the group what had happened.

"Even Elize… was murdered?" Jude said in disbelief.

Alvin gave a nod, "It looks like it. Listen, I think Elize is… going to need some time to gather her thoughts. You guys go on ahead to Lake Epsilla and see if you can find anything. I and Leia will stay behind and look after her."

The group looked at one another, deciding which the best decision was. Ludger turned to Alvin and nodded, "Leave it to us. You take care of Elize."

"You got it Ludger."

Alvin then returned to Leia and the trio moved towards Drellin's inn. Ludger and Jude watched at Elize's eyes. She looked broken. She was still a young, cheerful girl. The thought angered Ludger that such a monster could actually kill a girl like Elize in this dimension. His blood boiled. Jude gave a pat on Ludger's back, catching Ludger off guard. His murderous intentions disappeared.

"I know how you feel Ludger." Jude said, "We'll find out what happened at that lake."

"Then let us make haste to Lake Epsilla." Rowen proposed, "The culprit may have been long gone by now, but perhaps we can obtain some more information about the deed."

"Right… let's go."

As the party moved on, 'fractured' Milla took one last glance at the inn that Elize would be at to recover mentally. She might not have been close to Elize, but she could not bear to see a little girl hurt. That was why she cared for Elle so much. Milla noticed her 'other' self seemed to be troubled and approached her.

"Don't worry." Milla reassured, "She'll be fine. Alvin and Leia can take care of her."

"I know… but… maybe I should stay behind as well. Elize… she…"

"Elize is a strong girl. She was just not prepared for this but she won't let this hold her down for too long."

'Fractured' Milla looked unsure about it, "And how do you know?"

"…Because I travelled with her a year ago. I know… I know she's a strong girl." Milla replied. "Now come on, let's go."

'Fractured' Milla took one final glance at the inn and then nodded, joining back the party and making their way towards Lake Epsilla. There was nothing more she could do for Elize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the party arrived at Lake Epsilla, it was already close to evening time. The sun was about to set behind the distant mountains. The sun's reflection lit up the scenery on the lake and it was a mesmerizing sight. Ludger knew Lake Epsilla in the prime dimension was nothing but a barren land but here, it was a sight to behold.

"Everything is so lush." Jude exclaimed.

Rowen was feeling his beard as he took in the sight, "So this is the place… where they found the bodies."

"This… is the future if I can perfect spyrite technology."

Jude kept telling himself that. He was glad that he could see a world where spyrite technology was used. He now knew it was a possibility. But for now perfecting spyrite technology was not his priority. It was to obtain the final Waymarker.

While the group admired the beautiful landscape, 'fractured' Milla saw a peculiar sight. If she was right, what she was looking at did not exist in the prime dimension. It was a beautiful villa set up on the edge of the lake.

"Do you think anyone… is living over there?" 'Fractured' Milla asked, pointing at the villa. Elle released a soft gasp when she saw the house.

The group now realized there was a villa. Ludger was surprised actually about the presence of the villa, "That… wasn't in the prime dimension, right?"

"That's what I thought." 'Fractured' Milla said, "That house doesn't exist."

"It's quite the mystery house then." Rowen said with his hands behind his back.

"No…" Elle said quickly. The whole party turned towards her, "It… it's not a mystery house… because… that's where I live! I live there with my daddy!"

Before anyone could stop her, Elle ran off with Rollo following her close behind.

"Elle! Wait!" Ludger called out but Elle was not listening. She was already far ahead running towards the villa.

Ludger and the party gave chase but Elle was too far ahead. Ludger then noticed from the villa, a man in a black suit appeared. The man was also wearing a black mask, covering around his eyes. Elle stopped running but she did not back away from the stranger. Instead she stared at the man with her eyes close to tears. The party stopped running and stopped just a few meters away from the man and outside the villa. Elle and the stranger just stared at one another for a long while. No one said a word. Ludger wanted to grab Elle to safety just in case but for some reason, his legs would not move.

Finally Elle was the first one to speak, "Daddy?"

The stranger in the black suit got down on one knee and opened his arms, "Welcome home Elle…"

With tears finally escaping her eyes, Elle ran forward into the stranger's arms, hugging him with every inch of her being. The man hugged Elle back and soothingly patted Elle's back. Elle kept crying into the man's shoulder and kept crying out 'daddy' throughout the ordeal. What surprised Ludger was that Rollo was not afraid of this strange man. Instead it was purring next to it.

The party meanwhile just watched from where they stood. "So, that is the father of Elle that she always speaks so highly of." Rowen remarked.

"…This dimension's version of him anyway." Ludger reminded.

"Ludger's right." Milla added in, "It is easy to forget but… that man is probably Elle's father… but not her 'real' father."

"So what?" 'Fractured' Milla challenged, "Real or not… that person in Elle's eyes is her father… this is why I hate going into these dimensions and… you guys claiming what is 'real' or not. You have no right!"

Milla wanted to say something but she could not find the words. Since Milla was considered the original, she could not truly say she understands how her 'other' self felt. It was never going to be easy to deal with her 'other' self.

Jude decided to bring the party back to the issue at hand, "This house doesn't exist in the prime dimension. Do you think… he's the catalyst?"

Elle had stopped crying at that point and the stranger released the hug. The man focused his attention to the group with a smile, "I see that my daughter was well-taken care of. I thank you for that. I am Victor, Elle's father."

"So… you're really Elle's father?" Ludger asked.

Victor nodded, "That's right." Victor looked to the sunset and then back to the group, "It's getting late. Come, you should all stay for dinner as thanks for looking out for my daughter." Victor then turned to Elle, "Elle, how about you head in first and help set up the table?"

Elle gave a happy nod, "Okay!" Elle then looked at Ludger, "Just you wait Ludger! After you try daddy's cooking, then you'll see why I always say he's still the best!"

Ludger merely returned a smile as Elle rushed into the house, followed by Rollo. Once Elle was inside, Victor returned his gaze back to the group.

"I know why you're here Ludger." Victor said. Ludger and the party widened their eyes in shock that Victor knew Ludger's name, "You're looking for the final Waymarker, aren't you?"

Milla narrowed her eyes, drawing her sword, "You know we're from the prime dimension?"

Victor smirked, "And I know that I'm a fractured being, yes. But we can continue this conversation once Elle is asleep after dinner. As a father, I still want what's best for my daughter." Victor started walking in, gesturing for the party to follow. "Oh I just noticed something."

Victor glared at both Milla and then at 'fractured' Milla. With a smirk, he then turned to Ludger, "I have not seen the Lord of Spirits in a long time. Imagine my surprise when I saw _two_ of them with you." Victor released a light chuckle, "I knew one of them was the Milla of the prime dimension… but the other, I thought she was the Milla of my dimension. I have not seen her since her precious Jude Mathis died eight years ago."

"What was that?!" Milla demanded in anger.

"You know who killed the Jude of this dimension?" 'Fractured' Milla questioned.

However Victor ignored the two Millas, "But then I realized she's not the Milla of this dimension… This 'other' Milla you've brought must have been some Milla you saved from a fractured dimension. But… I am positive no two beings can exist at the same time in the prime dimension, am I right?"

'Fractured' Milla's eyes widened at Victor's words. Those were her exact words she uttered when she realized she would disappear once prime Milla returned. Now Victor was reinforcing the idea? 'Fractured' Milla wondered where this was going.

"What're you trying to say?" 'Fractured' Milla demanded.

"Exactly what I mean… but the fact that you can exist with the prime Milla… I already know the reason." Victor turned to Ludger and then mocked, "So tell me Ludger… You've been using your powers, haven't you? Just to keep 'that' Milla alive? Tell me… how's your _health_?"

Silence greeted the question.

**CHAPTER END**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright guys, here is the new chapter. I've only got one last essay up for submission before I head into the exams. For now, enjoy this chapter! But before that, time to respond to you awesome readers!**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hahaha, well, this arc will have some differences in dialogue and battle so I needed to divide it into parts. I hope I won't disappoint you in this chapter**

**ydshahid: Yeah, I knew about that too. I read it on one of the forums about how he got the name Victor. Hmmm I get what you mean. It was a personal fight but you know, games can't do too much about that and have to include the whole party**

**Haseo55: Hahaha, is it? I've not really noticed. I know I've seen some yaoi stories but I also realize Ludger isn't used much in stories :O**

**Riku Uzumaki: Bahaha, no, Ludger definitely did not want to answer that. Hmm... an interesting theory you have there, but you'll have to see what happens in this chapter or the next to see if your theory works :P **

**BruceNadeauJr : Hehe, well, the Victor arc is not too short and with the inclusion of fractured Milla, I needed to emphasize the difference. So yes, split chapters**

**U-know Yunho: Yes... the battle with himself! But there will be differences since fractured Milla is present this time**

**That Mysterious Reader: Bahahaha, I don't know if he will go down like that, but i get what you're saying ;) **

**Time Heals All: Well, this chapter will definitely answer one of the core questions! Yes, you guessed right and this chapter will explore further on that. Thanks for your kind words, it really motivates me to try and write each chapter while expressing each character's emotions into a deeper level since the game, although they did a great job, sometimes did not explore too deep into character. Anyhow, thanks for the kind words!**

**asSweetAsSwirlix: Thanks mate! I'm glad I caught your attention! Ah... damn, well I had a feeling I had grammatical errors but I hope to try and improve them :( **

**Alright, on with the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10: DOUBLE-EDGED SWORD**

Victor entered his villa, leaving the party to follow him. 'Fractured' Milla heard what Victor had said but she could not understand them. Ludger's expression was unchanged but for a second, she saw that Ludger was stunned by it. '_Health? Ludger is sick? But... what's that got to do with me being in the prime dimension? Ludger seems fine. What is he talking about?'_ 'Fractured' Milla thought in her mind.

Milla was confused as well. She knew Ludger's Chromatus form was harmful to his own body but she could not understand why Victor needed to mention about her 'other' self existence. Jude was the only one who knew the gravity of Victor's words. Ludger told him that time in Sharilton. Milla only knew about the harmful effects of the Chromatus form but that was only partly true.

"Ludger? What's he talking about?" 'Fractured' Milla asked, "To keep 'that' Milla alive… he means me, right?" Ludger refused to look at her and this merely aggravated her, "Ludger… look at me! Wh-what is he talking about? What did he mean?"

For a while, Ludger said nothing. But before 'fractured' Milla could ask once more, Ludger turned towards her with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Milla. I don't know everything as well and we'll find out more after dinner. That's all I can promise. Let's go."

Ludger began walking towards the house. Jude was troubled on what he should do and looked at 'fractured' Milla. 'Fractured' Milla was clearly aggravated. Jude then glanced at Milla and the Lord of Spirits gave a nod and Jude returned the nod before he followed Ludger. However 'fractured' Milla was not done, "Ludger! Wait-"

"Milla, stop it." Milla interrupted, stopping her 'other' self, "It's like Ludger said… he doesn't know everything as well."

"But… Victor… he said something about… Ludger's health…? What does he mean?!"

"Milla!" Milla snapped, breaking 'fractured' Milla's panic, "Calm down, alright?" 'Fractured' Milla eyes were shaky but she managed a nod. "I can understand why you feel that way. Ludger is important to you. And Victor's words definitely frightened you. But don't forget, he could be the divergence catalyst. He knows he is a fractured being. He could be just playing mind games. We have to be careful Milla."

'Fractured' Milla listened to the wise words of Milla and found that it made sense. 'Fractured' Milla took a deep breath and regained her composure. "You're right." 'Fractured' Milla admitted, "I'm sorry I lost it. I just…"

"I understand." Milla said with a smile, "Ludger… is really precious to you. I can understand that feeling."

'Fractured' Milla blushed and quickly walked towards the villa, "It's not like that! He… he s-saved me, so of course I want to repay him. That's all it is!"

Milla shut her eyes and smiled at 'fractured' Milla's words. Milla could see it in her eyes and also from the tone of her voice. Her 'other' self cared deeply for Ludger, almost as much as how Milla cared for Jude. However whether or not 'fractured' Milla realized this, Milla did not know. Milla followed and entered the villa, finding the party at the dining table.

XXXXXXXX

The dinner was delicious and the conversation was pleasant. For a moment 'fractured' Milla had forgotten everything about what Victor had said. Ludger was relieved about that. Although the food was excellent, Milla composed herself. She did not fall to her desire and did not ask for refills. Milla only had one thing in her mind and that was the mission. To obtain the final Waymarker.

The whole way through the meal, Elle was lively and talking about what she and Victor would do in the past. Rowen would drop a comment here and there just to keep the conversation going. Jude was anxious about what would happen after dinner so he said very little. Ludger as well was quiet.

"So what do you think Ludger?" Elle asked Ludger, "Daddy's cooking's good right? It's tasty, right? Right?"

This caught 'fractured' Milla's interest as well, turning to Ludger with a smirk on her face. Victor released a hearty laugh and everyone turned to Ludger.

Ludger scratched his head and then nodded, "Well… I guess… you're right Elle. Your daddy's cooking is slightly better than mine."

Elle beamed in excitement, "Right? I told you! Oh but don't worry Ludger, I'm sure you'll get to daddy's level one day! Your cooking is still good!"

"Indeed, I have to say your father's cooking definitely beats Ludger's." Rowen said, taking another spoon of the meal, "The flavor just melts into the tongue and yet at the same time, you can-"

"We get it Rowen." Milla interrupted with a laugh, "We don't need you to be a food critic right now."

"What do you think Milla?" Elle asked towards 'fractured' Milla.

'Fractured' Milla could feel everyone's gaze on her. Her plate was empty so she simply grinned, "Well, I feel it's a close one. Both Ludger and Victor's cooking is just so similar that I can't pick."

"You're no fun…" Elle said with a pout. Elle then yawned and her eyes grew heavy, "…I'm feeling tired… I think… I ate too much…"

Victor laughed as he ruffled his daughter's hair, "Well Ludger, give it a few years or so and you'll probably reach my level." Victor glared directly at Ludger in the eyes, "As a matter of fact… precisely eight years from now." Ludger saw it but did not understand what it meant. Victor then turned to Elle, "I think it's about time you get to bed."

Elle nodded tiredly and brought out her arms. Victor got up from his seat and then carried Elle in his arms like she was the most important thing to him. As Victor moved away from the dining table, Rollo the cat followed Victor as well. This bothered Ludger. As far as he knew, Rollo hated strangers. Even now, Rollo only stuck to Elle, himself and Julius.

Victor laid Elle by a leather couch, gently placing her head on the arm rest and making sure she did not wake up. Jude and Milla watched Victor closely and had to admit, he was a loving father. A parent's love was a love so strong that one would gladly give his or her life away, just to protect their child. Jude could see it in Victor's actions. Milla wanted to think nothing of it. Because she knew it would simply make it harder for them if Victor was truly the divergence catalyst and has the final Waymarker.

"Victor, there's something I'd like to ask you." Milla said.

Victor continued watching Elle as he answered, "Patience… All your questions will be answered in a bit. I'd like… to look at her for a while… before we move on."

'Fractured' Milla stared at Victor's back, "You make it sound like this will be the last time you'll see her."

"It might…" Victor whispered so no one else heard it. Victor turned towards the dining table, "Now then… as to your question, is it about why I am wearing a mask? Well, my face was scarred from a battle long ago."

"That's not what I meant." Milla replied.

"Then what do you wish to know?"

At this, 'fractured' Milla immediately jumped at the opportunity, "Tell me what you meant! What did you mean about Ludger's powers keeping me alive?!"

Elle shuffled around in her sleep, turning to her side. Victor turned towards Elle to make sure she had heard nothing. Elle's breathing was rhythmic, signifying she was still asleep. Victor laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before he returned his attention back to the party.

"We'll continue this conversation outside." Victor suggested, "I do not wish for my daughter to wake up to hear any of this. Come."

Victor made his way back towards the entrance of the villa. The party followed suit, getting up from the dining table. Finally the answers to their question would come. Rollo stayed with Elle, curling next to the couch as it slept, purring softly.

Outside in the villa, the sun was nearly all set. Victor waited for them all, his eyes analyzing each of them. However his eyes were mainly fixed on Ludger. Jude did not understand why but he could feel an immense hatred radiating from Victor towards Ludger. Ludger could feel Victor's gaze as well.

Victor began, "Before I answer that 'fake' Milla's question, I'll clear all doubts first." 'Fractured' Milla flinched when Victor used the word 'fake', "I really am Elle's father. She is not mistaking me for it."

"Surely that is not possible." Rowen argued, "You're from a fractured dimension after all."

Victor smirked at Rowen's words, "…And? What makes you think Elle is of the prime dimension?"

The whole party was blasted in shock from Victor's words. "Wh-what?" Ludger sputtered in shock.

"As I'm sure you're familiar, two beings cannot exist in the prime dimension. However that is not a problem for Elle since in the prime dimension, Elle does not exist yet. So yes, this Elle really is my daughter and I'm her real father. This dimension is several years ahead of the prime dimension after all."

"So how did she get to the prime dimension? Why would you even send her there?!" Jude questioned in anger.

"I won't give the answer to that question… not yet anyway." Victor replied and then turned to 'fractured' Milla, "By the way… do you still wish to know the answer to your question? 'Fake' Milla?"

'Fractured' Milla clenched her teeth in anger but before she could reply, Milla drew her sword and pointed the weapon at Victor, "Call her a 'fake' again and I'll end your life in an instant."

Victor smirked, "I apologize." Victor paused for a moment and then cleared his throat, "Well then… do any of you know where the Chromatus power originated from?" No one answered so Victor continued, "The Kresnik clan was chosen by Origin to represent humankind in passing Origin's trial. To pass the trial, Chronos granted the Kresnik family with the power to use the Chromatus. Of course, only a few Kresniks throughout the years have this power. With the Chromatus form, one is given enhanced strength, speed, agility, focus… and of course the ability to travel to different dimensions and detects divergence catalysts."

'Fractured' Milla listened to every word and took a quick glance at Ludger. This was related to him. And it might relate to her as well.

Victor continued, "However… the Chromatus power… is a double-edged sword."

"A double-edged sword?" Rowen and 'fractured' Milla repeated.

"The Chromatus form is a powerful ability only a few Kresniks can use. However, it comes with a cost." Victor explained and then turned to Ludger with a menacing grin, "It damages the body. It causes a huge strain on the inner organs and use up the life source of the body. Basically the more one use the Chromatus form, the more he's killing himself."

"It… is killing the user?" 'Fractured' Milla said in disbelief and turned to Ludger. Ludger could not return the gaze.

"But of course, I'm just getting ahead of myself." Victor said, "It is true the Chromatus form harms the user's body but normally, one can last through a lifetime and the user will die in his old age. Assuming you use the power wisely. But of course certain Kresniks that have the mission to destroy fractured dimensions have a naturally… lower lifespan."

Milla narrowed her eyes, "You mean the Spirius Agents that can use the Chromatus…"

"That is correct. Their lifespan is naturally… shorter, because they have to use the Chromatus to enter a fractured dimension and destroy a divergence catalyst. Of course, their life can still run for a long time but… In any case, the idea is that the Chromatus form harms the user in exchange of its power."

Jude clenched his fist as he suppressed his anger. The idea of power in exchange of one's life disgusted him. And a friend of his was paying the price in order to save the world. There was nothing Jude could do to help.

"But Ludger here is different." Victor remarked, "With what he has been doing, he has been overusing the Chromatus power."

"But that's preposterous!" Rowen argued, "Ludger has only used this power for a short time! Not even close to a month!"

Victor chuckled, "Say what you want, but I know. And Ludger knows as well. His usage of the Chromatus might have been short, but he has spent a lot of power on… a certain act."

Ludger grunted in anger but he could do nothing. Because Victor was right. He knew what he was doing.

"What do you mean?" 'Fractured' Milla asked.

"I already said it once. Two same beings cannot co-exist in the prime dimension." Victor repeated then turned to 'fractured' Milla, "However… the Chromatus is a power given by Chronos himself. The power can bend certain rules… but at a cost."

'Fractured' Milla eyes widened when she was starting to see the picture. She took a step back in horror, not wanting to believe what her brain was telling the obvious. Victor could see the realization dawn upon her as well.

Milla however was confused. She thought Ludger's sickness came from the use of the Chromatus. But Jude and Ludger did not tell her everything. The reason why Ludger was suffering greatly was because he was using his powers on…

"Don't say it Victor!" Ludger cried out.

Victor laughed, "That's right Milla. The reason why you still exist is because of Ludger! He was and still is using his Chromatus power to keep you in existence! You should be gone! Disappear! The only way to keep you in existence… is to transfer his powers into your life source. That is what is keeping you in existence! But in return, Ludger's body is expanding his energy on the Chromatus at five times the rate. His life… won't last long. After all, he is bending a dimensional law just to keep you alive!"

Everyone except Jude and Ludger gasped in shock. 'Fractured' Milla turned to Ludger, "Ludger… is what he said… true?" Ludger reluctantly nodded, "But… but… when?! I don't remember you asking you to do this! Why?!" At this point, 'fractured' Milla broke down in tears. She hated relying on others. Especially when she could not return the favor. The feeling of guilt crushed her.

Ludger looked down at the ground, unable to look at Milla's tears, "Because I saw it on the first night. I thought everything was solved after we rescued Chancellor Marcia… but after the dinner with everyone, I saw… you were… dissolving. I knew then that I only saved you temporarily. So when you were asleep… I… I used my powers to make sure you remained in the prime dimension."

As Milla heard Ludger explain, she now realized who the person was that snuck into their room at Fennmont. It was Ludger. That was why Milla could not detect anyone when she woke up. Ludger was in Chromatus form. Even the Lord of Spirits could not match the speed and agility of a Kresnik in that form.

'Fractured' Milla was visibly stunned by the revelation. She continued to stare at Ludger, her hands trembling and her knees weakening. "You… you did that…? But… why…? No… I don't want this…"

"That's why you don't belong here." Victor taunted, "You're not supposed to exist any longer. After all… you're just a fake!"

The words of Victor broke 'fractured' Milla. She had been insecure on that fact for a long time. Ever since prime Milla returned. She knew Milla does not see it that way but for 'fractured' Milla, it would never change. She was from a fractured dimension, a being that was not supposed to exist. Wasn't that how the group always justified destroying the other worlds? 'Fractured' Milla could no longer stand as she dropped on her knees, her resolution and will dead.

"I told you not to call her that!" Milla growled in anger, charging towards Victor with her sword drawn.

Victor smirked as he drew out two pair of blades, the exact copy like Ludger's. Milla swung her blade but Victor parried it with his right blade and used his left blade to thrust forward. Milla moved to her left quickly and Victor delivered a kick on Milla's gut, sending her several meters away. Jude engaged Victor as well at this point.

While the two fought, 'fractured' Milla was still on her knees and unable to react to her surroundings. In her mind, she kept telling herself she was 'worthless'. She was a 'substitute'. Victor's words breached her core. She could not stop the words in her mind. Her tears flowed freely and could feel the darkness overwhelming her.

Despite the use of the Four Great spirits, Milla could barely keep up with Victor. None of Jude's fists could connect. Victor was moving at an unbelievable speed. Victor delivered a roundhouse kick on Jude, taking Jude out of the fight temporarily. Milla and Victor exchanged blades for a moment before Victor disappeared and appeared behind Milla, smacking the back of her head with the blade's handle. Milla fell on her front, still conscious but injured.

"Now let me solve your little 'fake' problem." Victor said, charging towards 'fractured' Milla.

"Milla!" Milla called out to her 'other' self but 'fractured' Milla was not reacting.

'Fractured' Milla saw Victor coming towards her. She could see her own reflection on Victor's dual blades. Soon her life would come to an end. '_Just like how it should have been._' 'Fractured' Milla thought. She welcomed it. Now that she knew her existence caused Ludger to harm himself, she refused to live. However it never came.

"You…!" Victor spat in fury.

Ludger stood between Victor and 'fractured' Milla. Ludger's dual blades was locked against Victor's dual blades. 'Fractured' Milla stared at Ludger's back and had once again saved her.

"Why…?" 'Fractured' Milla asked weakly, "Why… do you keep saving me…? I'm not supposed to exist! Just… just let me be gone already… I'm a fake. I don't belong here…"

"Shut up!" Ludger shouted, shocking everyone. "Stop calling yourself a fake! You're not… you're still the Milla I know! The Milla Elle know! The Milla that knows how to cook! You're not a fake!"

'Fractured' Milla said nothing but Ludger's words… she wanted to believe them. But at the same time, Victor's words rang as well. She has not found her resolve yet.

"Heh, I wasn't done explaining everything you know." Victor said to Ludger as their blades tugged at one another.

"What do you mean?" Ludger responded.

"The Chromatus form does kill the user slowly but… it's not a one-way street." Victor delivered a head butt, Ludger backing away in pain. Ludger could feel a minor bruise on his forehead. Victor stood straight and said, "There is a way… to reverse the process."

"What?"

Ludger wanted to ask for more information but Victor disappeared from sight. In an instant, Victor was just an inch away in front of Ludger. Ludger drew his blades into a defensive stance but Victor was just too quick. There was no way to avoid it. Milla and Jude watched in horror as Victor's blade moved towards Ludger's exposed body. It was inevitable.

The sound of metal piercing through skin filled the air. 'Fractured' Milla's eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of her. Jude and Milla could not move a muscle. And Ludger was on the ground as well after someone else had shoved him to the side. Victor remained nonchalant at the person he had stabbed.

"This brings back memories of when I killed you eight years ago," Victor commented, "…Rowen."

Rowen coughed blood, but he still had the usual smile on his face, "W-well then… it is a gentleman's duty… to see that the… young ones… live on."

No one else said anything. Ludger's jaw was wide open. He thought he would die but someone else took it in his stead. 'Fractured' Milla saw the blade protruding out of Rowen's back. Jude screamed in anguish and ran towards Victor. Milla refused to allow her emotion to control her, but she could still feel a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

And then, the whole party cried out. "ROWEN!"

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: SO! Is Rowen dead?! Or will he live on?! Give me your thoughts! As well as if you understand the new condition of the Chromatus form. I know, I changed it from game canon but I feel it adds some drama and I prefer it this way. I can thus justify how fractured Milla survives :P  
>And of course, the explanation is not done. The next chapter will cover more on the changes I have made! Well, see you next chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright guys, here comes the new chapter! Damn, almost a hundred reviews and I really enjoyed reading all of you guys awesome feedback and thoughts. It means so much to me and pushes me to keep writing. Thank you all for that, I mean it! Now then... time to respond to you awesome readers!**

**U-know Yunho: Well... not yet perhaps. Read on to find out! :D  
><strong>

**BruceNadeauJr: Glad I surprised you then! Hahaha, yes he is. I was seriously thinking whether I should have done it, but I decided on it. Looks like it turned out well... if I could say it that lol**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hehehe, thanks man. I did? What twist on his personality? :o Haha, I don't have any more essays but I do hvae exams coming up in a week T_T**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hehehehe, well... when we are the ones writing the story, cliffhangers become so irresistible to insert since we know the outcome :P Thanks!  
><strong>

**TheAnime4Fan : Well I meant it as a rhetorical question, I already figured out what is going to happen to him :p Yeah, I guess it was kinda obvious about Ludger's situation and 'fracture' Milla. **

**That Mysterious Reader : Muahahahahhahahaah! Don't worry... for now. Read and find out.**

**Time Heals All: Well, I guess I'm happy that it shocked you then. Haha, well you'll see in the coming chapters of whta will happen. Whether Rowen survives or not, only I hold the answer :D Thank you**

**Haseo55: Glad you enjoyed the changes. All you readers surprised by what happened to Rowen, I'm pleased I got that reaction, hehe.  
>Oh I see... I didn't know about that. I know Ludger isn't much in fanfiction, but I didn't know he had so little, lol. Maybe others think its hard to establish his character since he was a silence protagonist. But that's just what I think lol<strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Huehue, yes he got stabbed XD  
>Ah yeah, this is the arc where all answers should be answered. This chapter will explain another fact about the changes I made on the Chromatus, so I hope you'll like what I have done.<br>Hmm... well, I'm not sure if it is possible or not, but in fanfiction, so long as the author gives a possible reason, anything is fine... that's what I think lol**

**Ghost: Hmm... an interesting thought, but whether or not I will or will not go down this path, I won't answer so that I do not spoil readers on where the story is headed.  
>Ah yes. I will be covering certain character chapters actually, but only if the chapter will have certain changes because of 'fractured' Milla's presence. After all, this story is about exploring how the story will be different if 'fractured' Milla was still alive.<strong>

**chronotimeguard: Hahaha, glad I surprised you then XD But yeah, most of you readers got it right about Ludger and 'fracture' Milla condition thing.**

**Well, that's it for reviews. Once again, thank you all for giving up your time to tell me your thoughts on each new chapter. It really motivates me as well as help me improve on certain areas of my writing. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 11: POWER OVER LIFE**

Victor removed the blade from Rowen's body quickly, savoring the party's reaction on their faces. Victor's blade was painted with Rowen's blood. Rowen coughed blood and then started to fall on his back but instead, Rowen felt something soft supporting him. It was 'fractured' Milla. Although she was mentally broken by Victor, the shock of watching a person she knew receiving a fatal wound broke her out of her reverie. She cradled Rowen in her arms; the old man's breathing weak. The wound was close to his chest, probably a punctured lung.

"Damn you!" Jude screamed in fury, reaching Victor and throwing a fist at him.

Victor avoided the blow and the two locked in battle once more, "Yes, let me see your anger more Jude! It is the same face 'Jude' had when I killed Rowen of this dimension eight years ago!"

Jude screamed with each swing of his fist, but none of his attacks could hit his target, "Why?! Why did you kill Rowen?! What did they ever do to you?!"

Suddenly Victor went on the offensive and his attacks were thrown at full-force. Jude could barely keep up as Victor assaulted him. "What did they do to me?! Those so-called friends of mine… they betrayed me! They all made the grave mistake when they sided with that bastard Bisley to try and take Elle away from me!"

Jude swung his right fist and Victor parried it with his left forearm and returned an attack of his own with his right blade. Jude blocked it with his left bracer. Victor suddenly took a step forward and thrust both blades forward. Jude moved to the left but could feel a small cut on his right shoulder. Victor then spun and delivered a thunderous kick on Jude's face, throwing Jude off his feet and landing on his back hard. When Jude regained his bearings, Victor's blade was just inches away from his neck.

"Even my own brother was against me!" Victor spat in anger. "He sided with _them_!"

"Your brother…?"

"That's right… Julius. Julius Kresnik…"

Everyone that heard him received another shocking revelation. Ludger especially could hardly believe what he heard. "Then… that means..." Ludger said slowly.

"That's right." Victor interjected. His blade was still hovering above Jude's neck, "I am the fractured version of you. I am you eight years into the future." Victor then shifted his gaze back to Jude, "Yes… that's the look 'Jude' gave me before I ended his life. Those pathetic, gullible eyes! Let's repeat history!"

Victor readied himself to deliver the final blow but Milla would not allow him to do so. With her Four Great spirits to assist her, Milla moved to assist Jude. Victor saw the Lord of Spirits coming and backed away. For now, Jude was safe. Milla engaged Victor along with her Great Spirits and the two were evenly matched. Even with Victor's impressive speed, he had a hard time battling Milla. The Great Spirits throwing their own respective spells and attacks were troubling Victor.

Victor grinned as he blocked one of Milla's attacks, "Yes! I remember this! This was the same feeling the 'Milla' of this dimension had when she heard I killed her precious 'Jude'. That's the same fire you have in your eyes."

"Where is the 'Milla' of this dimension?" Milla questioned while blocking one of Victor's attacks.

"Who knows? She's still alive, but she's probably given up coming to the human realm for revenge. Every time she does, I simply remind her of how I slaughtered her friends. I remind her that her weakness allowed me to kill them. The last time she tried to avenge her friends was three years ago. I have not seen her since."

"Damn you!" Both Jude and Milla cried, with Jude re-entering the fight with Milla.

"No matter how much you try, you can't defeat me!" Victor mocked, "I have eight years more experience than you! I know how you fight!"

As if to emphasize his point, Victor focused on his fight and increased his speed. Victor disappeared and appeared behind Jude. Jude spun around and threw a fist. Victor anticipated it and side-stepped the attack. Milla came from behind Victor, her blade aimed at Victor's back. Victor jumped and landed behind Milla. Before the Lord of Spirits could react, Victor thrust his blade forward. Thankfully Milla dodged at the last second but Victor managed to slash Milla's sides, blood pouring out from the wound.

"Milla!" Jude called out.

Victor then moved to attack Jude, "You don't have time to look elsewhere!"

Jude had cross his arms in front of him, feeling Victor tackle him straight on. Jude lost his sense of footing and Victor took the opportunity. Victor delivered a clean cut across Jude's left forearm and his other blade went for Jude's exposed chest, exactly where the heart would be. Jude saw the blade closing in on him but before it could make contact, Ludger entered the scene and shoved Jude out of the way. Victor continued pressing forward but unlike Rowen, Ludger drew his blades and the clash of metal against metal echoed around the area. Ludger and Victor were locked in, their blades tugging at one another.

"Milla, are you okay?" Jude asked, rushing to her aid.

Milla nodded but she twitched in agony from the wound on her left side, "Yeah… I didn't expect him… to be so quick."

"He said he's 'Ludger' eight years into the future… that means he knows how we fight… and he's… killed us before. We have to be careful."

Milla nodded and summoned for one of her Great Spirits to heal her. Jude stood guard to make sure Milla was safe. For now, Ludger had to handle Victor on his own.

'Fractured' Milla could do nothing but watch Ludger and pray he'd be safe. Rowen was still breathing but he was struggling to breath. 'Fractured' Milla knew nothing of healing artes so she could do little to help Rowen.

"Milla… I'll be… fine… you need to help… the others…" Rowen said softly.

"What? No! You're bleeding! I can't just leave you here!"

Rowen coughed softly, stopping the blood from escaping his lips, "Milla… you're strong… Ludger and the rest… they need your help to… defeat him."

"…And abandon you? No… at my current condition, I'd just be getting in the way. I… I'll make sure Victor won't lay a finger on you!"

Rowen stared at 'fractured' Milla and saw her resolve. He chuckled and then smiled, "Well then I can't force you." Rowen joked, "But… don't worry Milla. Ludger… and all of us… don't think of you as a burden."

"What…?"

"I know what you're thinking young lady." Rowen said with a smile, "You… might think that Ludger… is using his powers… to save you because he has to… but you're wrong… Ludger… he is using his powers… to save you… because he chose to. He treasures you… as a friend… just like all of us. I want you… to remember that Milla."

'Fractured' Milla did not know what to say. Because everything that Rowen had said was true. She didn't want Ludger to sacrifice his life just so that she could live. She could never live up to that guilt. Ludger had already saved her once. He had already shown to her the warmth of having friends. He had shown regret of destroying her world. He had shown that he and everyone else saw her as her own self and not a copy of prime Milla. Ludger had given her everything. And he was now giving his life to let her live. And it was his choice! The thought of that brought 'fractured' Milla close to tears. Rowen could see his words had reached her heart and he was glad it did. '_The rest is up to you all_.' Rowen thought.

Meanwhile Ludger and Victor's duel was spread out across the compound. Both used the same exact moves as they fought. It was like watching a Ludger battling a mirror. When Ludger switched to his dual pistols, Victor did the same. They each shot in the same direction and their bullets cancelled each other out. When they returned to their dual blades, both attacked in the same manner and thus, the blades met each other and neither Ludger nor Victor could reach their target. However as the battle dragged on, Victor was beginning to control the pace of the battle. His eight years of experience gave him the edge. Ludger was being forced on the defensive.

The blades clashed once more and Victor glared at Ludger in the eyes, "You're the only one that's standing in my way of my plans! But after I kill you Ludger… everything will be set!"

"What are you planning?" Ludger demanded as the two traded blows once more.

"All I wish is to live in peace with my daughter!" Victor exclaimed, swinging his blades towards Ludger, "However… I realized that was not possible when I am nothing but a fractured version… but Elle… she is something that even the prime dimension does not have. That was when Bisley… and all my 'friends' tried to take her from me!"

"…Something that… even the prime dimension don't have?" Ludger said in confusion.

"That's right. Elle is the Key of Kresnik."

"Elle is the Key of Kresnik?" Jude said in disbelief.

Victor side-stepped Ludger's attack and returned a counter by sweeping Ludger's feet, forcing Ludger to slip. Ludger quickly rolled away and the two gained distance, the stop coming to a temporary halt.

"That's right." Victor confirmed, "My daughter is the Key of Kresnik. Only very few are given this privilege. If you think it was Ludger's power that allowed you to bring the Waymarkers back to the prime dimension, you're wrong. It was because Elle, my daughter, was with him! Only the Key of Kresnik can bring in other objects from one dimension to the other. That is probably how you managed to bring that 'fake' Milla as well. Normal Chromatus users can enter a fractured dimension but can only destroy divergence catalysts. Basically, without the Key of Kresnik, it is impossible to pass Origin's trial." Victor spat, "And Bisley… he wanted to bargain with the prime dimension for my daughter! No… that was when I killed everyone. I made them drown in their own blood!"

"Victor…"

"But… I have to thank them as well." Victor said, "Because of them, I realized… that coming from a fractured dimension, we will never last long. Everything is set… in the prime dimension! So to do that, I needed to become a version of the prime dimension!" Victor charged towards Ludger, restarting the fight. "That's why I said you're the only one that is standing in my way! If I kill you, I can become the prime Ludger!"

Victor and Ludger continued their battle, both swinging their blades and their weapons clashing against one another. Milla was still being healed by a Great Spirit and could not move to assist yet. Jude could see it. Her muscles were aching to rush in. But Milla did not allow her emotion to overrule her actions. If Milla rushed in while still harboring that injury, she would just get in the way. Jude could help Ludger as well but for now, he felt if he moved in now, it would disrupt Ludger's flow. Jude only hoped Ludger could hold on until they could help.

Ludger blocked an attack close to his chest and then found an opening. Ludger faked a right, forcing Victor to back away. With the momentum on him, Ludger closed the distance and dived forward with his blades in front. The attack just barely found its target, revealing a small cut to Victor's right cheek. In retaliation, Victor spun around like a whirlwind with his arms out, but Ludger had created distance between them. Victor stopped spinning and the two same individuals glared at one another, panting.

"You're really… an annoying one." Victor said with malice, "But it's okay… now that you're in my dimension, I can fight you on equal grounds."

Ludger tilted his head to the side, confused, "What do you mean?"

Victor scoffed, "Did you think I waited for you to just come to me? Don't be a fool! I tried to kill you earlier… so that I could put my plan into motion!" Victor chuckled and then sighed, "But it was impossible. I entered the prime dimension and immediately had to use a large portion of my Chromatus form just to remain in that dimension. No… just having to remain in the prime dimension was too much for my body. And I was already a few years ahead, so my body wasn't at its peak. With the huge strain, I had to abandon the plan of killing you in the prime dimension."

"You… entered the prime dimension…? To kill me…?"

Victor nodded, "Yes… Four years ago, I entered the prime dimension. But… I could not last. I was dissolving too quickly… and even before I entered the prime dimension, I have been using the Chromatus ability before, so I was just shortening my lifespan… so I returned to my dimension… and then, I thought of a way to force you to come to me instead." Ludger at first did not know what Victor meant. Then it hit him. Victor saw in Ludger's eyes what it was and Victor continued, "That's right. I knew Elle would bring Ludger to me! After all… in order to get to the Land of Canaan, you need all the Waymarkers… and I am the final Waymarker!"

"So you'll kill me and trade places with me?!" Ludger questioned.

"That's right! You didn't think I didn't try getting to the Land of Canaan myself, did you?! I did… and I found out… only the ones from the prime dimension can do so! That's why… that's why I'll erase you myself! I'll take your place… and make my wish! Then I and Elle can finally live in peace!"

"Even if you kill me, you need to use the Chromatus to beat Chronos!" Ludger opposed, "If you're really me eight years into the future… that means you won't last long! Your body should be close to its limit due to the Chromatus!"

Milla and Jude heard Ludger's words and realized it made sense. If Victor had been using the Chromatus ability after all this time, his plan would still fail since his body was close to its limit as well. However the party instead found Victor laughing. It was as if Victor had heard the joke of the lifetime.

"I told you, didn't I?" Victor said with an evil grin, "The Chromatus form is not a one-way street."

Ludger recalled those words. His jaw dropped slightly, "Y-you mean…?"

"If you actually thought I just wish to kill you to take your place, you're wrong. Like I said, there is a way to reverse the process." Victor paused, "I guess you could call it a part of Origin's Trial… to test how selfish humanity is. You see… while it's true the Chromatus form kills the user the more you use it, there is a way to… 'Cure' your body from abusing the Chromatus ability."

Ludger, Milla, Jude and 'fractured' Milla all focused for Victor's words. Especially 'fractured' Milla. She had been cradling Rowen in her arms all this time but now that she heard there might be a way to help Ludger, she focused her attention to Victor. If there really was a way, she wanted to help. No matter the cost.

"If a Chromatus user kills another Chromatus user… the victor will absorb the other's entire life source." Victor revealed, "This… is the core of Origin's Trial. To test us to what extremes we will sacrifice just to allow the other to pass." Victor got serious and charged towards Ludger, "And that's why, I will kill you! I will absorb your Chromatus's entire life source and revive mine! I will no longer be afflicted with the illness of the Chromatus! I will pass Origin's Trial and get my wish!"

Ludger was caught by surprise and could barely defend himself. Victor swung his blades, breaking through Ludger's defenses and tackling Ludger to the ground. Victor placed his blade on Ludger's neck, "It's over Ludger. Thanks to you, I will absorb your Chromatus and undo the damage my body has sustained from using the Chromatus form. Now, you die!"

Ludger saw Victor's blade moving towards his neck. Ludger was vulnerable. But Victor could not do it. Not because he felt guilty or so. That sort of feeling did not exist in Victor. It was because he saw his most precious being watching him.

"Daddy? W-what are you doing?" Elle asked, "Why are you fighting with Ludger?"

Victor refused to turn to his daughter, his blade just inches from Ludger's exposed neck, "Go back into the house honey. Daddy and everyone… we're just having a little talk."

"B-but… Ludger…"

"It's okay Elle… after this… we can finally go to the Land of Canaan and we can finally… be together!"

"…Really…? We… really can?"

Victor nodded and turned to see his daughter. Victor reached out his hand and Elle slowly approached him, forgetting about Ludger and everyone's current situation. Milla was almost healed and could enter the fight soon.

"Don't listen to him Elle!" Ludger cried out.

Ludger's words got through to Elle and she stopped. She hesitated in moving any further and this merely enraged Victor. In his fury, he stomped Ludger hard on his stomach, Ludger coughing out blood from the impact. Elle stepped back, frightened.

"Stop hurting Ludger!" Elle pleaded, "Why are you fighting with him daddy?"

Victor ignored Elle and gritted his teeth towards Ludger, "Don't you dare order my daughter around! She's mine! Once I kill you, I'll be the prime Ludger… and I'll make a wish from Origin to restart my life! For everything to start from scratch! But this time… I will be born in the prime dimension." Victor then turned to Elle with a gentle smile, "And… Elle will be reborn as well in the prime dimension… we won't fade away as fractured beings anymore… we will be safe in the prime dimension."

"I… I will be… reborn…?"

"That's right! We'll all be together again…" Victor said with hope, "Even… even mummy will be with us. All of us."

Victor had hope in his eyes but to Elle, it was out of character. This was not the father she knew when she left. Ludger struggled to say something but Victor had his foot on Ludger's throat now, disrupting his vocal cord. Elle saw Ludger's desperate movements and then back to her father. His face was kind but what he was doing was not the person she knew. The father she knew was kind, loved cooking and did only the nicest things. To Elle, what she was staring at was not her father anymore but a monster.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" 'Fractured' Milla exclaimed in anger, "What kind of monster manipulates his own daughter? What kind of parent doesn't care about which is his daughter?"

"It won't matter!" Victor opposed, "Elle will still be Elle! We will still be together"

"No… you will all be different people. The Elle we all know now will not be the same Elle. I know this… because I'm the same! Just like… how I'm not the same Milla that Jude knows… we're the same person but not personality!" 'Fractured' Milla cried out and Elle heard them. And the words made sense.

"Silence woman!" Victor spat and then turned to Elle, "Elle… honey… come to daddy…"

Victor had his arm still stretched out. And then for the first time for Victor, Elle refused her father. Elle shook her head, "No… I don't want that!"

The words shook Victor to the core. His ears could not believe them and his will shaken. His precious daughter, the one who he raised with his blood, sweat and tears had rebelled against him. Ludger saw Victor was in his own little world and took the chance, throwing Victor's foot away and running towards Elle. Victor did not even realize it and saw Ludger grabbing Elle and regrouping with Milla and Jude. Victor saw Ludger put Elle down and then said something to her. Elle nodded and stuck to Ludger. The sight angered him. _He_ was Elle's father! Not Ludger! And for a second, Victor's mind brought him back to one night two years ago.

"_Good night Elle… pleasant dreams." Victor said as he tucked a six-year old Elle._

"_Daddy…?"_

"_Yes? What is it, sweetheart?"_

"_We'll always be together, right?" Elle asked innocently._

_Victor stared back at his daughter. Elle was too young to remember her mother. But Victor remembered the pain of losing her. He remembered when he buried his wife, he cried over her loss. The pain was unbearable. And with Elle's question, he wanted to make sure Elle never faced that sort of pain._

_Victor approached Elle and kissed her on the forehead, "Of course… Daddy will always be with you… always…"_

In the present state, Victor released a cry of anguish, "ELLE IS MINE!"

Victor then drew out an item from his pocket and he shinned brightly. Everyone recognized what was going on as Ludger had done the same thing with his powers. When everything returned to normal, Victor had transformed into the Chromatus form, almost exactly like that of Ludger's. However Victor's Chromatus radiated more power than Ludger and he his Chromatus was complete. He was covered in a red and black armor, a great lance and what seemed to be a mask of the Chromatus.

"Elle… is mine!" Victor said in a dark voice, "And I won't let you take her from me!"

Ludger instantly knew that this, was the level 4 Chromatus. A great power that Victor obtained… at the cost of his own life.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Well, that's the second change I've made on the Chromatus. The fact that you kill another Chromatus user, you 'heal' and purge all of your body's sickness from using Chromatus. But this chapter have not answered everything yet. There is one more part I will be explaining in the next chapter about one other change I've made. See you then in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new update! This chapter is kinda heavy... a really long one for me but it is the last chapter of the Victor arc. Honestly this chapter I could not bring a lot of character as it was mostly fights but I did what I could to develop a character when I could.  
>Anyway, time to respond to your reviews :D<strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Huehuehue, you'll just have to read and find out his fate**

**TheAnime4Fan: Indeed, there is that possibility. But of course, I am adding in another rule. I hope it's not too much xD**

**Haseo55: More twisted? Hmm... I guess he is in a sense. I didn't plan to make him more twisted though. Yes, fractured Milla is irreplacable now, she's part of the party! woohoo!**

**Riku Uzumaki: If he manages to, then yes. That's part of the rules I explained. But don't worry, just read this chapter and more will be explained.  
><strong>

**Ghost: ok, two reviews by you...  
>1st response: No, it doesn't work that way. Although I didn't go into details, it doesn't matter how 'fresh' the body is. So long as it's a Chromatus user, even if the user is so close to death, it will restore almost all the person's life source.<br>2nd response: Hmm... in terms of ending I already have one planned out so thanks for your thoughts on it. Whether or not I might use it though, I'll see if it fits into the story**

**U-know Yunho: Yes, the real fight starts! rawr**

**GroundZeroFirework: Indeed. The border between love and hate is sometimes so near XD**

**That Mysterious Reader: Oh right, thanks for pointing that out. I'll make up for it in this chapter :)  
>A post-game arc? Perhaps just an epilogue really...<br>Err... I don't plan to have life bottles to work like that in the game.**

**Time Heals All: Thanks. I hope it somehow fits in this story. Ah yes, Bislex and Rideaux will have their reasons for not adopting the 'kill others to restore' health which will be explained in this chapter :)  
>Yeah, Victor's character I feel could have been explored, especially in terms of his relationship with Elle, hence I added in the flashback :D<strong>

**Alright guys that's it for reviews! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter**

**CHAPTER 12: BATTLE OF MIRRORS**

Victor's level 4 Chromatus form radiated an intense amount of energy. Milla's wound had completely healed by then so both she and Jude rejoined the fight, standing next to Ludger. Victor glared at the three of them.

Victor slumped a little and used the lance to hold himself up, "Well… I don't have much time in this form… but I'll replenish my life source through you Ludger! I'll make your death quick!"

Now much faster, Victor disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared right before Ludger. Victor thrust his lance forward and gave a clean cut on Ludger's thigh. Ludger cried in agony and only then Jude and Milla realized Victor had appeared in front of them.

"So fast!" Jude said as he and Milla dived in to attack.

"I'll end it all here!" Victor spat in a dark voice.

"Not while we can help it!" Milla cried out, "_Bolt Strike!"_

Victor recognized the move but instead of dodging it, faced Milla directly. Milla thrust her blade enhanced with lightning towards Victor. Victor effortlessly parried the attack with his lance with no repercussion, much to the Lord of Spirit's shock. All four of the Great Spirits appeared to help, causing Victor to focus his attention on them. But even the Great Spirits had trouble battling him. Jude took the opportunity of a distracted Victor to sneak up behind him.

Jude charged his right fist and slammed it against Victor's back, "_Demon Fist!"_

Victor growled in pain but it barely wounded him. Victor spun around and used his left hand to grab Jude by the neck, strangling Jude. Jude could not believe the amount of strength Victor had. Jude could barely break free. Before Victor could impale his lance through Jude, Milla slashed Victor's arm, forcing Victor to release Jude. However while Victor reacted in pain, there were no visible wounds on Victor. This was the strength of the Chromatus form.

Ludger's movement was already impaired due to the wound he received on his thigh from Victor. Ludger watched Jude and Milla fend off Victor but just barely. At this rate, his two friends would perish. There was only one way for Ludger to remove the wound and fight Victor. Ludger took out the item with no hesitation. 'Fractured' Milla, who was still cradling Rowen in her hands, saw what Ludger was doing.

"Ludger, don't! Don't use it!" 'Fractured' Milla screamed but Ludger paid no heed to her words.

Ludger grasped the pocket watch in his hand and released its power. Ludger was surrounded in a bright light and his transformation began. Victor stepped away from his fight and turned to Ludger. Victor grinned beneath his Chromatus mask. Even Ludger knew he had to use the Chromatus's power to stand a chance against Victor. Ludger was in his level 3 of the Chromatus.

"Even though you know what will happen to your body if you use it, you decide to go through with it." Victor acknowledged, "We think alike after all."

"I'm nothing like you!" Ludger replied, "I fight to protect my friends. We're not the same!" Ludger then gestured to Jude and Milla, "Let's go!"

Jude and Milla nodded and the three moved in together. As the three neared, Ludger burst in and confronted Victor in a one-on-one fashion while Milla and Jude attacked from the flanks. Ludger swung his lance and Victor returned the favor, both dodging their own respective attacks. However, Victor managed to graze Ludger's left shoulder. It was clear that Victor's level 4 Chromatus was much quicker. Milla and Jude appeared on Victor's flanks.

Jude came in from the left, his fist charged up, "_Cerberus Strike!"_

Milla was attacking Victor's right_, "Sigil Spear!"_

Victor did not feel threatened and spun his lance. Then he slammed his lance on the ground and several purple energy blasts erupted around Victor, _"Hexentia!" _None of the energy blasts managed to hit Milla or Jude but the blast was powerful enough to send them off their feet. Jude and Milla landed on their backs, temporarily out of the fight. Victor's level 4 Chromatus form was simply too powerful.

Ludger released a battle cry and engaged Victor once more, delivering a series of quick attacks with his lance. Ludger's attacks were all over the place, a speed that no human eye could match. _"Dual Waltz!"_

Ludger's high speed attacks were all blocked by Victor. Not one managed to even scratch him. And Ludger knew why. Victor's Chromatus level 4 was fast so Ludger's current level 3 Chromatus was probably slow enough for Victor to intercept them. And also because the two were the same. They knew how each attacked. But this time, Victor had the advantage since his Chromatus was much more powerful.

"This is the best you can do?!" Victor taunted, "Let me show you how to properly use that technique!"

Victor returned the favor, using the exact form of attack Ludger had. However unlike Victor, Ludger only blocked the first swing. The rest, all of Victor's attacks connected. Victor's Lance slashed Ludger's Chromatus armor as if it was a training dummy. Although Ludger was not harmed thanks to the Chromatus armor, he could feel the pain. Victor charged up for the final blow when Jude and Milla both combined their attacks together, smashing Victor from behind. The impact caused Victor to miss his final attack, stumbling on his feet. Milla and Jude pulled the injured Ludger to a safe distance.

"This is all pathetic insects can do in the end." Victor mocked, "You can't defeat me. All you've all been doing is interrupt me one after another. I'm sick of it!"

"He's stronger than Ludger's Chromatus form." Milla said while panting, "If we're not careful… he really can kill us. Even with the Great Spirits, he's a tough match for me. It is no wonder… he managed to kill everyone in this dimension."

Jude clenched a fist, "Unforgivable… how can he be a fractured version of Ludger? He's nothing like him!"

A bright light shined between them and then, Ludger returned back to normal. It was no surprise. The Chromatus form could only last a certain amount of time due to the vast energy it required. However sustaining injuries during the Chromatus shortened the duration. Ludger had received too much blows by Victor to remain in his Chromatus form.

"Daddy! Please stop fighting!" Elle begged. The party forgot that Elle was watching.

Victor turned to his daughter and for a moment, he forgot about his surroundings. His daughter's plea for him to stop, it was almost natural for him to follow through. But it was only for a second. Victor was doing this so that he could meet his objectives, to regain his family. "No Elle, daddy has to do this." Victor said with resolve, "Please honey, and don't stay here. I don't want you to watch daddy do this."

"Then don't fight!"

Victor looked away, "…I'm sorry… but I can't do that." Victor was about to rush in and finish the remaining party members but he lost his strength. Victor had to use his lance to support himself. '_Damn it… time's running out. I can't maintain… in this form much longer!'_ Victor thought.

Ludger got back up but his legs were shaky. The use of the Chromatus form sapped up his energy and not to mention the injuries he sustained during the Chromatus form. Jude and Milla were suffering from minor wounds as well.

Elle did not know what to do. She was lost. One moment, everyone was laughing at dinner and then she fell asleep. When she woke up, she only found Rollo asleep next to the couch she was sleeping. She heard some noises outside and came out to investigate. And she found her father battling against her friends. She hated it. She wanted everyone to get along. 'Fractured' Milla, noticing that Elle was still close to the battle called out to her.

"Elle!" 'Fractured' Milla called out, "Come here. It's not safe there!"

Elle turned to 'fractured' Milla and nodded. She saw 'fractured' Milla holding Rowen in her arms and the old gentleman seemed unconscious. Elle started running towards 'fractured' Milla. Victor got mad with rage when he saw his daughter obeying the 'fake' Milla. His precious daughter was no one else's!

"ELLE IS MINE!" Victor roared, "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER?!"

Victor completely ignored Ludger, Jude and Milla and went for 'fractured' Milla. His speed was too quick in his level 4 Chromatus that no one could stop him. 'Fractured' Milla saw Victor appear before her with his lance raised above him.

"No one… calls Elle but me!" Victor spat. 'Fractured' Milla tried to draw her sword but at this rate, Victor would impale her first before she could defend herself.

"MILLA!" Ludger screamed in horror.

It was like slow motion for 'fractured' Milla. She saw the lance closing in on her chest. Then just as the tip of the lance reached her, Victor was suddenly blasted away by some force from behind 'fractured' Milla. Victor flipped in the air and landed safely on his feet, but the front of his chest was dirtied by the unknown attack.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked behind 'fractured' Milla.

'Fractured' Milla turned around and her eyes widened in surprise, "You… what are you doing here?"

Alvin grinned, "Well now… you know what they say? The hero has to come fashionably late." Leia nudged Alvin in the ribs. Elize was also present with Teepo. The whole party had assembled.

"Alvin, Leia and Elize! Thank goodness you guys came." Jude said with relief. Jude was worried that without them, they probably would lose to Victor.

Leia saw the bleeding Rowen and gasped, "Rowen! Oh no, what happened to you?" Leia immediately began her healing artes. Also because she was once a nurse, she quickly stopped the bleeding.

"Don't worry Rowen; we'll take care of you!" Elize said as she joined Leia.

"Oh my…" Rowen said weakly, "Am I already in heaven? I see… two beautiful angels guiding me now." Rowen joked but both Leia and Elize were focused in healing him. Rowen then stared at Elize's face. She had a determined look on her, just like how she normally would. "I see… that you've… got back your spirit."

Elize merely nodded as she focused on healing Rowen.

Meanwhile, Alvin joined Ludger as the assault force to face Victor. Jude gave a brief summary of the events to Alvin. Jude told him who Victor was, his relation with Elle and his fighting abilities. Victor had not made an offensive move since Alvin interrupted the fight. 'Fractured' Milla also joined the group now that Rowen was in safe hands.

"He might be at his limit." Ludger said, "Using the Chromatus at level 3 normally takes a toll on the body. But… if that's the level 4, then Victor shouldn't last long as well."

'Fractured' Milla drew her sword, "We'll attack together then."

Victor looked at all five of them and then laughed, "With the exception of Milla, I have killed all of you before. And Ludger is weaker than me. I'll show you how futile your efforts are."

"We won't know until we try!" Alvin barked back and ran towards Victor. The others followed behind Alvin.

Victor welcomed them all, moving into a defensive stance. Alvin confronted Victor directly, attacking with his sword and sending a bullet in Victor's way. Victor easily dodged them and found Jude and Ludger attacking together.

"_Demon Fist!"_

"_Time Disintegration!" _

Jude threw a charged fist towards Victor and Victor side-stepped the attack. Ludger released a furious and quick number of attacks with his dual blades before finishing it up with a kick but Victor parried all of the attacks with his lance. In return, Victor spun around and swung his lance, creating a powerful shockwave and throwing both Ludger and Jude several meters away. Alvin, Milla and 'fractured' Milla then strike at the same time with both Millas coming from behind Victor. Victor engaged Alvin first, blocking Alvin's blade with his lance. When Alvin shot twice, all Victor did was tilt his head to the side, although one of the bullets managed to graze Victor's Chromatus mask. In anger, Victor lunged in and grabbed hold of Alvin's neck with his left hand, choking the life out of the former mercenary.

"Let him go!" 'Fractured' Milla cried and slashed Victor's exposed back.

Victor ignored the pain and threw Alvin across the ground like a rag doll. Victor turned around to face the two Millas.

"What can the two of you do?" Victor mocked, "One is nothing but a 'fake' with any Great Spirits to assist her and you… I have defeated the Lord of Spirits of this dimension countless times before!"

"Your arrogance leaves a bad taste." Milla replied, "Let me show you how different we are."

Both Millas ran towards Victor in a zigzag fashion. Victor watched the two closely. Milla arrived first, smashing her blade against Victor's lance. Victor instantly disappeared and appeared on Milla's side but 'fractured' Milla covered her, releasing quick thrusts with her sword. Victor growled in annoyance and moved his lance in an arc before smashing it where 'fractured' Milla stood. Milla pulled 'fractured' Milla away before the lance could reach her and backed away. Although Victor suffered no major wounds, the two Millas at least managed to aggravate the man. And most importantly, buy time.

"Damn you!" Victor cursed, "Damn you all! I… I…"

Then the moment came. The moment that Ludger had predicted when Victor went into his level 4 Chromatus form. Victor began a fit of coughing and dropped to his knees, having to use his lance to support himself. Victor was at his limit. Even when Ludger used the Chromatus, he could not keep it longer for four minutes. Victor had been using it for under two minutes and could no longer maintain that form. Victor released the Chromatus power and dropped on all fours, coughing blood on the ground. Still screaming in pain and anguish, Victor finally opened the mask that was covering his face. The sight shocked the group.

As Victor screamed in pain, everyone could see it. The right side of his face was covered with purple-like seals and the seal seemed to be consuming more, moving towards the left side of the face. Once it stopped moving, it had covered most of Victor's upper face, only leaving the nose and below unaffected. Victor panted loudly but was no longer in pain.

Victor glared at all of them, "…What…? You've never… seen this?" When he got no answer, Victor chuckled, "Typical… it's typical of… Bisley to leave… everyone in the dark."

"What do you mean?" Ludger questioned. At this point, everyone had lowered their guard. Victor was at his limit after all.

"Tell me Ludger… do you even know… how a fractured dimension… is created?" Victor asked. Ludger said nothing and Victor answered, "To pass Origin's Trial… the only way to do that… is to get to the Land of Canaan… and to do that, only a Kresnik with the… ability to use the… Chromatus can do so." Victor grunted in pain but he continued on, "However… as I told you before… the Chromatus ability has a drawback. The more one uses its power, the more you destroy your own body… but that's… not the only price you're paying."

"There's more?!" Jude said in disbelief.

Victor laughed at Jude's reaction, "The Kresnik line is cursed with the burden… of completing Origin's Trial. It's true that you will destroy your body the more you use the Chromatus, there is another effect that will break out later on…" Victor then pointed to the purple-like seals on his face, "…which is this. The seal that signifies a user has become a catalyst."

Ludger stared at the seal on Victor's face, "A… catalyst?"

"That's right… while it is much more obvious you are… destroying your body from the Chromatus, a user will become… a catalyst later on if a user continues using the Chromatus… and unlike the body, you cannot go back. Even if I kill you, a Chromatus user, I will still remain a catalyst. All killing you will do… is curing me of this 'illness' of overusing the Chromatus! But I cannot undo the fact that… I am already a catalyst."

"So what's that mean?!"

"Fractured dimensions… are created through the selfish use of Chromatus users who are already a catalyst." Victor explained with an evil grin, "Basically… once a Kresnik is a catalyst, every time he transforms into the Chromatus form, he's not only destroying his body… he creates… a fractured dimension!"

"What?!" The whole party cried in shock.

Ludger took a step forward, "You mean… all these fractured dimensions are created… from Chromatus users that are catalysts?!"

"That's right! And it's not just limited… to Chromatus users in the prime dimension. There are thousands of fractured dimensions… that have Chromatus users who are catalysts. That includes… me!"

Ludger could not say anything. He was stunned. Everyone else was quiet as well. They understood the gravity of the matter. With each fractured dimension created, it would slowly increase the miasma output that could slowly overflow.

"And each time a Chromatus user that is a catalyst uses the Chromatus, the seal consumes us more… it will continue to consume us until…we lose ourselves!" Victor then started laughing, "Only… death can… stop the user from creating anymore fractured dimensions. And upon death… one last fractured dimension will be created… and become the divergence catalyst of that dimension. Basically on my death, the new fractured dimension… will have a 'Ludger' that is a divergence catalyst."

"This is madness!" Jude exclaimed, "All of this… just to pass Origin's Trial?!"

"Origin's Trial… is to test humanity's true character after all." Victor remarked, "A cruel fate for the Kresnik line, isn't it?" Victor then laughed as he got back to his feet, although his legs were shaking as he did so, "But it's okay… I will… be the one to end Origin's Trial… and get my wish. I will be reborn! Ludger! Your life is mine! The prime dimension is mine!"

Suddenly Victor grabbed his pocket watch and quickly transformed to his level 4 Chromatus form. Before the party could react, Ludger ran ahead and transformed into his level 3 Chromatus. In the end, Ludger decided he needed to be the one to end all of this. He needed to end Victor, his own mirror image. Jude and the rest of the party called out to Ludger but Ludger refused to listen. This was his battle.

"LUDGER!"

"VICTOR!"

Elle watched her father moving towards Ludger in a final confrontation. "Daddy!" She screamed.

Victor heard his daughter calling for him and that small lapse of concentration was his downfall. Ludger pierced his lance directly through the center of Victor's chest. Then everything stopped. Everyone watching stared in silence. On the tip of Ludger's lance was both the purple orb, the divergence catalyst. And the final Waymarker. It was finally done. Victor and Ludger were still in Chromatus form. Neither of them moved a muscle. Victor could feel the foreign object in his body and yet at the same time, he could not. He was numb. He wondered if this was what it meant to die. To feel nothing.

Elle stared at the scene before her, her knees trembling and her vision blurring due to tears clogging up her eyes. She wanted to scream. She had just been united with her father and now, the person she admired and had taken care of her, had ended her father's life. It was a nightmare for Elle.

Victor finally released his Chromatus form and with a smile, fell on his back. Victor gestured for Ludger to listen and Ludger obliged, getting down on one knee.

"…I guess… I can entrust… Elle… to you." Victor said weakly. As he said this, the purple-like seal on his face was beginning to recede. It meant that Victor's life was slipping away. Victor grasped Ludger's arm as if he was holding onto dear life, "Please… take care… of Elle… open the path to Canaan… and… complete Origin's Trial…"

"Victor…"

"You… finished me… with the Chromatus… that's good… because you can only… replenish your life source… by killing another user… while in the Chromatus form… at least you… did that without… me telling you to."

Ludger looked away, "I… I'm sorry that… it had to end this way."

Victor stared at Ludger for a few seconds before he chuckled, "I… guess… we are the same in the end… but I haven't thought like that… in a long time. Not since… I became like this. So in return, let me… tell you something useful."

And Victor told Ludger one final bit of information. When Ludger heard it, he found the information pointless. But he decided to honor Victor by acknowledging that he will keep it in mind. For now, it was over. Ludger had the final Waymarker now.

"Daddy!" Elle screamed as she ran towards her father. The party circled around Victor. Rowen was conscious now and needed Alvin's support to remain standing. Elize and Leia's healing had helped tremendously.

"Elle…?" Victor whispered, turning in the direction of his daughter.

Elle grabbed her father's hands, tears falling freely from her eyes, "Daddy, you're alright, right? You're not hurt? Daddy?"

Victor closed his eyes with a smile, "Listen… to me Elle… Daddy… needs to go… and be with mommy."

"No!" Elle cried, "You're coming with us! I finally found you after not seeing in a while! You promised we'd go to the Land of Canaan! We can make a wish! Please daddy!"

"Elle… from now on… you need… to listen to Ludger… he… he'll be your father… in daddy's place… he'll take care of you… I know it. Just remember Elle… daddy… daddy loves you… daddy will… always watch… over you… be a… good… girl…" Victor then raised his hand and weakly caressed Elle's cheek. And with his last ounce of strength, he wiped a tear away that rolled down her cheeks. And then, his hand returned to the ground. And with a final breath, Victor stopped moving.

"NO! DADDY! DON'T DO THIS! DADDY! PLEASE! DADDY? WAKE UP! DADDY!"

Once Victor was gone, a bright light shined and then the light moved into Ludger. This was to signify that Ludger had absorbed the life source of Victor's Chromatus and healing his 'illness' he obtained from using the Chromatus powers.

Elle continued crying out for her father. No one in the party said anything. Even 'fractured' Milla could not do anything to console her. But Victor was gone. Elle's cries could no longer be heard by Victor. With each cry, Ludger's heart ached. He had hurt Elle. And while it felt like hours for Ludger, it was only seconds before the divergence catalyst finally broke. And Elle's original world, the world she had lived with so much precious memories of her father, shattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was back in the prime dimension. And instantly, the party could see the difference. Lake Epsilla was no longer the beautiful landscape. It was dry. Desolate. The great villa that Victor lived in was not present as well. And the area around Lake Epsilla was dead. No greenery at all.

Ludger had the final Waymarker in his hands and due to the use of his Chromatus, his legs lost strength. Before he could fall, Jude quickly supported Ludger. It was a small token of trust between the two. Or perhaps Jude understood the burden of the use of the Chromatus.

Ludger then focused his gaze on another important part of his life, "Elle…?"

Elle was where she last was. Hunched alone now with Victor no longer beside her. Only Rollo the cat sat next to her. She stared into the empty ground, where her father spoke to her one last time. She understood the meaning of fractured dimensions. She understood what it meant to destroy a divergence catalyst. Even though she is only eight years old, she understood all of this. But to kill her father, the man who raised her, was too much.

Ludger approached Elle slowly, "Elle…? Come on… it's getting dark here. We should get to Drellin at least."

It was faint, but Ludger heard Elle say, "…No…"

"…Elle…?"

Elle turned to Ludger and her eyes were still filled with tears. And she looked at Ludger as if he was a monster, "I said no!"

"Elle, what's wrong?"

"How could you…?" Elle snapped, "Why did you have to kill daddy?!"

Jude approached Elle, "Elle, you have to understand…"

Elle however continued on, "I hate you Ludger! I hate you! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

And then Elle ran off and Rollo followed instantly. Rowen, Elize and Leia gave chase to make sure she did not stray too far. However Ludger remained rooted in place.

"Ludger, you know Elle didn't mean any of it." 'Fractured' Milla said softly, "She's… just… well, she needs some time to calm down."

Ludger nodded, "…I know…"

"In any case, we should head to Drellin and get a room. We have a lot to sort out now that we got the final waymarker." Milla suggested.

Jude and Milla led the way and Ludger followed. However his mind was elsewhere. He knew Elle was being emotional but she was not wrong. He killed the person that Elle always talked about. If someone killed Julius, Ludger would be filled with rage. But Ludger took full responsibility. It was his duty to obtain the final Waymarker. But Elle's words, although so little was said, it hurt. It was much more painful when Ludger had to kill a 'fractured' Jude in the last mission. He saw Elle almost like a little sister and her words… were just too much. The innocent Elle he knew, who also liked him, now hated him. Despised him.

'Fractured' Milla took a quick glance at Ludger with worry. Not just because of what Elle said to him. But because of his situation. Ludger was killing himself. The Chromatus was a double-edged weapon. And he was speeding the process of killing himself because he used the power to keep her in the prime dimension.

'_I'll need to speak with Ludger… at Drellin.'_ 'Fractured' Milla thought. '_Not just about what happened… but why he should stop… using his Chromatus powers on me.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Alright guys, this wraps up the Victor arc. With the changes I've made, I'm gonna list out the changes here so that you guys can remember. I've also given the changes/rules in my profile page in case you guys wish to refer back to the changes without the hassle of going to this chapter again.**

**1. The Chromatus ability is a double-edged weapon. The more you use it, the more you hurt your body and can kill yourself.**

**2. However you can restore your body/health by killing another Chromatus user. From there, the dead Chromatus's user life source will transfer to the victor**

**3. To 'heal' oneself, the user must kill the other using while under Chromatus form. **

**4. However Time De-factorization still occurs the more one use the Chromatus form. So even if a user heals his body by killing another Chromatus user, he will still slowly become a Catalyst. The process of killing oneself from overuse of the Chromatus is just much quicker over becoming a catalyst**

**5. Once you become a catalyst, you cannot undo it.**

**6. As a catalyst, every time one uses the Chromatus ability, he will create a fractured dimension. Only in death will this process stop. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have any thing you find confusing on the changes, let me know**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new chapter! I'm in my exam period now guys, so this might be the last update for some time to come. Of course I might write here and there on some days, but updates will be much slower than my usual 3-5 days update. So I apologize in advance!  
>Anyway, time to respond to you awesome readers!<strong>

**U-know Yunho: Ah... yes, I guess I did... but I guess it's fine for me.**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yeah. Although he's broken, he's not too 'deep' in being destroyed. As for how it will playout with fracture Milla's request, you'll see how it turns out in this chapter :D**

**TheAnime4Fan: No problem. I'm glad you found it acceptable  
><strong>

**That Mysterious Reader: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it**

**GroundZeroFirework: Yes, it was really long. Yeah, I totally forgot about the Hymn of proof part, but I think it can sort of work out. There will be a small Ju X Milla moment here ;)**

**Haseo55: Yes... Rowen will always be Rowen, even when facing death! Oh yes, I saw as well. The people on GameFaqs don't really take too kindly about Elle reacting like that. But putting ourself in Elle's shoes, her actions are quite understandable. She's just an 8 year old kid after all.  
><strong>

**rpglady76: That's a nice addition. Because what Victor told Ludger that I did not reveal is a different part that will play a vital role very late in the story but that could be a nice addition. Thanks. If I do use it, I'll give my credits to you :)**

**Well, that's it for reviews! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 13: TRUE FEELINGS**

The journey to Drellin was a quiet one. After Leia and Elize managed to finally calm Elle down, the party travelled together. However it was a tense atmosphere. Elle refused to be near Ludger, which she normally would do. Instead she stuck to Elize and Leia. But Ludger did not hate Elle for it. He completely understood why she hated him right now but even then it was still painful to bear.

Rowen was safe now. Although the wound was quite fatal, Elize and Leia's superb healing artes brought him out of the danger zone. However he still needed support to walk and Alvin was being used as the support.

Jude turned to Ludger, "Hey… you okay?"

Ludger returned a weak smile, "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine…"

"Ludger…" Jude wanted to say more but the look on Ludger's face, he decided not to.

By the time the party arrived at Drellin, the sky was already dark. The moon had taken its place over the sun. The small town was quiet now, with most of its inhabitants already in the comfort of their homes.

"I guess we should spend the night here." Milla decided, "I think Elle could use the rest… and us too."

Jude agreed, "You're right. Let's get a place at the inn then."

"Let me handle it." Alvin said, "I know the owner. Well, sort of. He orders some products from me, so maybe I can get a little discount."

"Get me a suite Alvin." Rowen added in, "With my injuries, I think these old bones require a majestic place to lie on."

"Nice try old man, but you know you aren't getting it."

Rowen chuckled, "Well, it was worth a shot then."

Elle said nothing throughout the conversation. Normally she would participate in such jovial conversation but she ignored it. She looked on straight ahead, uncaring. Elize noticed Elle's change in attitude and this worried her. She did not want someone like her little sister to go through this alone. Elize decided she would confront Elle later on.

Inside the inn, Alvin negotiated with the owner for a reasonable price. They got altogether four rooms. Elize, Teepo and Elle shared one room. The adult females in one room, Rowen and Alvin in another while Ludger and Jude in the last room. It was almost the same arrangements in Fennmont.

"Oh by the way," Alvin said to Ludger, "I got the owner's permission. He said you can use the kitchen to cook." Alvin scratched the back of his neck, hesitating on his words, "Listen Ludger… I know you have it tough right now… and well, I know you say cooking takes your mind off things. It's like your hobby and all, right? So yeah…"

"Aww, look at you Alvin." Leia teased, "You're getting red. Is it embarrassing to talk about your feelings?"

"S-shut up!" Alvin retorted, "A-anyway… call me out when dinner's ready, alright? I'm just gonna… rest up for a bit in my room." Alvin climbed the stairs quickly, disappearing a moment later.

Ludger made his way to the kitchen, "I guess I'll prepare dinner." Ludger then stopped before the kitchen door, "By the way Milla… you don't need to help me… I wanna be alone for a while."

Before 'fractured' Milla could respond, Ludger entered the kitchen. "Yeah… okay…" was all 'fractured' Milla could say.

Normally ever since 'fractured' Milla lived with Ludger, she would cook with him. While Ludger prepared the main dish, she would help in creating the other dishes as well as the soup. The friendly rivalry in cooking made it fun as well. This was a first really that Ludger wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to my room." Elle said suddenly.

As Elle walked away, Elize asked, "Do you… want some company?"

"Yeah!" Teepo added in, "We can use the time to catch up."

Elle shook her head and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Elize clutched her chest, worried about how the death of her father by Ludger was seriously affecting her. She did not know how to comfort Elle. After all, the situation was quite… complex. Ludger _had _to kill Elle's father to obtain the final Waymarker.

"Elize…" Teepo muttered in worry. "It's okay… I'm sure Elle just needs time, right?"

Elize slowly nodded her head, "Maybe you're right… but I'll need to talk to her… to sort things out."

While Ludger cooked, the rest of the party (except Alvin and Elle) sat at the dining table.

**Skit: Elle & Ludger  
>Present: Jude, Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Leia, Rowen, Elize &amp; Teepo<strong>

**Milla: So… we've finally got the final Waymarker.**

**Leia: Yeah. Now we can finally prepare to get to the Land of Canaan and beat the trial! So far, things are looking good.**

**Jude: At what cost? Ludger… has been sacrificing his life just so that we can complete the trial. And now… with what happened to Victor… and Elle is not taking it well.**

**Rowen: It is understandable. Victor might have been twisted in a sense, but he was Elle's father. And he was a fractured version of Ludger as well. I'm sure he was a great father to Elle. **

**Leia: And that just makes it much more painful for Elle then… she saw her father… killed by… someone she looked up to.**

'**Fractured' Milla: Ludger…**

**Elize: Isn't there anything we can do to help?**

**Teepo: There must be something we can do!**

**Rowen: As much as it pains me to say it, but I'm afraid there is very little… or nothing at all we can do for them.**

**Elize: Rowen…**

**Jude: Yeah… I always keep telling myself that I want to help Ludger but… but in the end, Ludger continues using the Chromatus and… I can only watch.**

**Milla: Ludger is of the Kresnik line… as well as Elle. I do not know about Elle, but Ludger is the only can capable of using the Chromatus. So he is the only one who can pass Origin's Trial for us.**

'**Fractured' Milla: What're you trying to say?**

**Milla: I'm sure you know Milla… we think alike after all.**

'**Fractured' Milla: … *Frustrated***

**Jude: …Damn it!**

**Leia: I hope Elle can go through this…**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger spent some time alone in the kitchen but he was almost done with preparing dinner. He spent most of the time thinking about Elle. He was worried sick about her. He almost burnt himself several times because of that. He cooked her favorite meal, hoping to at least cheer her up. It was not much but for Ludger, he felt that he had to take small steps to make it up to her.

As Ludger continued stirring the soup in the final touches of cooking, the door to the kitchen opened. It was the two Millas.

"How're you feeling?" Milla asked.

Ludger focused his attention on the soup, "I'm fine. I'm more worried about Elle."

"I tried to talk to her." 'Fractured' Milla said, "But… she won't even open the door. Elle… it's going to take Elle some time to recover from this."

"I see…" was all Ludger said in response.

'Fractured' Milla took a step forward, "Ludger… just… don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

Milla nodded in agreement, "She's right Ludger. You're not alone, remember that. We're here with you to the end."

"I know." Ludger replied, "Don't worry about me. Anyway I'm almost done with this. Can you let the others know?"

"I'll tell Jude to get Elle." Milla said and then went out of the kitchen. 'Fractured' Milla remained in the kitchen with Ludger.

"What is it?" Ludger asked without facing 'fractured' Milla.

After a short pause, 'fractured' Milla spoke, "Ludger… I need to talk to you… alone…"

"…Alright… can it wait after dinner though?"

"Yeah… sure."

Ludger turned and smiled towards 'fractured' Milla, although to 'fractured' Milla, it looked like a forced one. "Well, I'm done cooking. Can you help set up the table? I'll bring the soup over."

'Fractured' Milla grabbed some plates from the kitchen and brought them over to the dining table. Jude was upstairs getting Alvin and Elle. Rowen and Elize helped set up the plates and utensils. A few seconds later, Ludger emerged with the pot of soup and set it up on the table. He returned to the kitchen and came back with two large bowls. One bowl was mabo curry and the other was a sort of stew.

Alvin arrived as soon as Ludger set the two bowls on the table. Behind Alvin was Jude with Elle. Ludger was hopeful that Elle's mood had changed but she refused to have her gaze fall in Ludger's direction. Although it was painful, Ludger had to bear with it.

"Come on Elle." Jude said encouraged, "You must be hungry, right? Ludger made your favorite."

Elle made no response but she sat on the dining table anyway. Ludger served everyone their meal. However while everyone started eating, Elle did not. She stared down at the soup in front of her, not reaching for her spoon.

"Go on Elle," 'Fractured' Milla urged, "It's really good. Ludger made sure it's your favorite."

"…No…" Elle muttered softly. Everyone on the table focused on Elle. It was the first words she had uttered since leaving Lake Epsilla. "This isn't it…"

"Elle…? W-what do you mean?" Elize asked.

Elle suddenly glared at Ludger, shoving the bowl of soup away and causing some of it to spill, "This isn't my favorite! Daddy's cooking is my favorite! You're not my daddy! Give me back my daddy!"

"Elle, calm do-" 'Fractured' Milla was saying, hoping to spare Ludger from any more damage.

"No!" Elle shrieked, "I don't want to eat your cooking anymore! I want daddy to cook! Why did you have to kill him Ludger? Why… why did you do it?! This isn't fair! Why…?" At this point, Elle broke down in tears and ran upstairs and back into her room.

A heavy silence fell on the dining table. The bowl of soup that Elle pushed away lay on the center of the table, as if mocking Ludger. Ludger went ahead and picked up the bowl.

"It's okay." Ludger said to everyone, "She's probably not hungry… and what happened is still fresh."

Jude looked at Ludger, "Elle doesn't mean any of that. You know that right?"

Ludger forced a smile, "Yeah… I know. Anyway I'll go clean up the mess I made in the kitchen from preparing dinner. You guys enjoy your meal."

Before anyone could stop him, Ludger disappeared into the kitchen. Jude sighed and went back to eating. It was a complicated situation really. Jude understood and supported that Ludger had to kill Victor but at the same time, Elle was not wrong in blaming Ludger for her father's death. It was a twisted situation basically. Jude did not know how help the two make up.

Alvin took a spoonful of the stew and "Well… the food's delicious though." He hoped it would clear the tense atmosphere. It did not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone was done with dinner, they all retired to their rooms. Ludger however said he wanted to be alone and stayed on the ground floor at the dining room. As for Elle, she was already asleep when Elize and Teepo entered their rooms, so Elize didn't have the opportunity to speak with her.

Jude tried to take his mind off things by catching up on his research materials. However while his eyes skimmed through the words, his mind was elsewhere. After a couple of minutes, Jude knew it was pointless. He got up from his seat and went out of his room. He decided he needed to speak with the two Millas, to talk about what to do. He knocked on their door and heard Milla say 'come in'. Jude twisted the door knob and opened the door. To his surprise, he only found Milla in the room.

"Is there something you need Jude?" Milla asked.

"Yeah… I need… to talk with you two but… err… where's 'Milla'?"

"She said she needed to speak with Ludger in private. She just left not too long ago." Milla answered. Upon hearing that, Jude was about to exit the room when Milla grabbed his arm. "Don't Jude. Let them talk it out."

Jude turned to Milla in confusion, "What? No! I need to talk to Ludger as well! If she needs to talk to Ludger alone… then I know what she's going to say to him! I need to be there!"

"No you don't."

"Milla! Don't you know what 'Milla' will tell Ludger? She'll tell him to stop using his Chromatus powers on her! Ludger doesn't need any more burden on his thoughts!"

Milla sighed but her grip on Jude did not soften, "I know… and that's why I'm telling you to leave them be. Have a little faith in Ludger…"

"But…"

Jude's resolve had weakened and Milla wrapped her arms around Jude from behind, "Jude… tell me… if I was in Ludger's situation… and I told you that I'll think of a way, despite your protests, what will you do?"

Jude thought about it. He really thought about it. Although Ludger's situation was much more serious, it was not too different. Milla could not remain in the human realm forever. And yet, even when she's gone, Milla entrusted her hope to Jude.

"I… I'd believe in you… believe in our promise." Jude answered.

Milla smiled, "That's right… 'Milla'... she might be different, but she thinks like me. I know… that she'll come down to the same conclusion about Ludger."

Jude closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. Milla did not release the hug. And Jude made no complaints. The two continued with the silent embrace, enjoying the warmth the other provided.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ludger…?"

Ludger was startled by the voice and found 'fractured' Milla in front of him. He was so lost in thought that he had not sensed her presence. "Oh Milla… what are… oh right, you said we needed to talk?"

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "That's right… but before that… are you okay about Elle? Maybe you should have talked to her before she fell asleep."

Ludger shook his head, "No… I can't… what can I say or do to make things better? I… I killed her father… if she wants to hate me forever, then… I can't really do anything but accept it."

"You can't be serious!"

"I don't know… I don't know what to do with Elle anymore." Ludger said, his voice a mix of anguish and sorrow, "Elle… I'd do anything for her. But in the end, I'm the one who hurt her the most!"

'Fractured' Milla said nothing more. She watched Ludger clench his fists in anger, veins visible on his fists. She had never seen the kind and gentle Ludger act this way. It simply shows how Ludger was really blaming himself for this. 'Fractured' Milla knew she needed to speak now or else her resolve would weaken. She needed to be strong with this. She had already made her choice.

'Fractured' Milla took a deep breath and said, "Ludger… about what I wanted to say…" This caught Ludger's attention and his gaze returned to her. "I… Ludger… is it really true… about what Victor said…?"

Ludger looked away. Even without 'fractured' Milla finishing the sentence, he knew what it was. So Ludger answered the truth, "Yes…" Ludger then returned his gaze to 'fractured' Milla, "But it's okay… After I… killed him, I got his life source. I can feel it. My body is back to normal. I don't feel sick or feel any pain."

'Fractured' Milla's expression then turned cold, "So what? So long as I exist, you'll have to still use your Chromatus powers to keep me in the prime dimension! I don't want that anymore! I… I've been enough of a burden to you! Don't you see? I… I'm not meant to exist! Just… let me disappear, like how I should have. Stop killing yourself just so that I can stay here. You've done enough!"

Ludger shook his head, grabbing 'fractured' Milla's hands, "…You're not being a burden Milla. And also, you're precious to me. Elle, you, Jude, Alvin, Leia, Elize and Rowen… even Gaius and Muzet… I'll do anything to make sure that we can all beat Origin's Trial together. So stop saying that Milla. I won't let you disappear! You're important to me!"

"Why…? What will happen if you die? Don't you think about Elle? You need to live, for her sake!"

"And letting you disappear will be any different?!" Ludger challenged. 'Fractured' Milla looked away because she knew Ludger was right. "Elle is important to me and you're important to Elle… and I'm sure you feel the same way. Milla… look at me." 'Fractured' Milla hesitated but she turned to Ludger, "It is my power… and my choice… even if it destroys me, I choose to use the Chromatus to make sure you live. I don't care about the consequences! So please stop… stop thinking you're a burden… if Milla heard that, she'd give you a piece of her mind."

"But why? Why are you willing to go through so much for me?!"

'Fractured' Milla and Ludger stared at one another for a moment. Ludger could not answer immediately. He stared at 'fractured' Milla's for a while. He recalled every bit about her. From when they met and when he destroyed her dimension. He remembered the adventure they had along with Jude when they hunted the bear for 'fractured' Milla to cook. Ludger wondered since when he started treasuring 'fractured' Milla's presence. She transformed from a person who hated him to someone who would support him. Ludger did not know what he did next. His eyes never left 'fractured' Milla but he saw his hand cupping her cheek.

"L-Ludger…?" 'Fractured' Milla muttered in confusion.

Ludger inched closer. 'Fractured' Milla did not move. She wanted to, but her body and legs refused to obey. The only thing both could hear was the other's breaths and their heartbeat. 'Fractured' Milla's cheeks flushed a deep red and she could feel her face getting warm. Her breathing increased although she did not know why.

Then Ludger whispered, "Because… I… I think… I fell in love with you."

And before 'fractured' Milla could react to the confession, Ludger leaned in and caught her lips.

**CHAPTER END**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello guys, sorry for the slight delays. Just finished my second exam and my final will be on the 4th. After that I'll be busy with other activities so my updates for December will be slower than usual. I apologize if this chapter is not the best.  
>In any case, time to respond to you awesome reviewers.<strong>

**U-know Yunho: I know what you mean bro. Oh, thanks for pointing out the error. I've already fixed it.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Thanks! I'm never too confident in creating drama so your review helped me a lot.  
>Ah I see... I'll try to improve my writing to avoid those kind of errors, thanks for pointing it out<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Why did I stop it at that part? Because... I just love writing those kind of moments, huehuehue~~~  
>Thanks. I try to mention characters emotions from time to time<strong>

**Riku Uzumaki: Glad you enjoyed that chapter. Ah yes, I apologize for the short chapters. Honestly when I wrote 'Naruto' fanfics, I used to write around 4000-5000+ words per chapter but well... I realized the quality of my chapter deterred the more I wrote. Sorry. I'll try to write longer chapters while maintaining its quality**

**ydshahid: I guess so**

**GroundZeroFirework : Well... that ending is a little too early to conclude she'll be her mom :P But we shall see how it goes from here  
>Glad you liked the small Jude x Milla moment<strong>

**Haseo55: Hehehe, Rowen will always be Rowen I guess. Ah yeah, I didn't include the burn because the burn allowed Ludger and Elle to sort of patch things up a little. Without the burn scene, Elle is still upset with Ludger  
><strong>

**Ghost: Yes, the anticipated moment since this story began has finally arrived! But it was just the beginning! More complications and development will follow through!**

**That Mysterious Reader: Wooooooo!  
><strong>

**chronotimeguard: Yes, everything is much complicated now! huehuehuehuehuehue... or so it seems**

**Well, that goes with the reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 14: EXODUS STRIKES**

"Good. For now, President Bisley is away. Hold onto the final Waymarker until we make contact with you again." Vera ordered through her GHS and then ended the call.

With the call ended, Ludger placed his GHS back into his pocket. Ludger had just reported to Vera that he had obtained the final Waymarker but Bisley was away. For now he was to hold onto it. It had been two days since the group returned to the prime dimension. Two days since Victor, Elle's father, died to Ludger. It was just yesterday the party departed from Drellin and separated.

At the moment, Ludger was in his apartment. Elle was in Ludger's room and she still refused to speak to him. Ludger had decided to report to Vera when Jude arrived with Milla. Apparently 'fractured' Milla promised Milla that she could watch her cook.

"So what did Vera say?" Jude inquired from the dining table.

"She told me we have to hold onto the final Waymarker. President Bisley is away. She didn't say where though." Ludger answered and sat on the opposite side of the dining table.

"It shouldn't take too long. I'm sure if Bisley hears that we have the final Waymarker, he'd make a quick return." Jude waited for a moment before he whispered, "Erm… what's going on?"

Ludger tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jude took a quick glance at the kitchen counter where 'fractured' Milla and Milla were. Milla was absorbed in watching 'fractured' Milla cooking lunch. "Well… it just seems… a little tense… between you and 'her.'" Ludger said nothing and Jude continued, "Since we returned from Drellin, it's like she's been avoiding you. Did… did something happen?"

Ludger was pouring himself a glass of water on the dining table but when Jude asked if something 'happened', Ludger spilled the water on the table. 'Fractured' Milla also blushed deep red (although no one noticed) and almost cut herself with the knife. The memory of what happened in Drellin surfaced in their minds.

Ludger wiped the spilled water with a cloth, "N-n-nothing really! Err… anyway I think I need to pick up some groceries. Come on Jude, you can help!"

"Huh? Wait, what about-"

Before another word of protest, Ludger grabbed Jude's arm and dragged him out of the apartment with him, heading towards the commercial district. Milla was far too engrossed with the magnificent aroma of the food to notice that her 'other' self was now much calmer now that Ludger was away.

"I see… so you add this in to spice the flavor?" Milla asked as 'fractured' Milla dropped some extra spices into the broth.

"That's right."

Milla nodded with interest, "I see…"

Another short silence fell between the two Millas. While Milla watched 'fractured' Milla stir the pot of broth, her mind was elsewhere. In particular, she thought back to the events at Drellin. Ludger's sudden confession and kiss was… overwhelming, to say the least. And what frightened her more was that after the initial shock washed off; she was the one who prolonged the kiss. When the two finally separated, 'fractured' Milla did not know what to do. And before Ludger could say or do anything, she ran. She escaped to her room and quickly went into bed, completely ignoring the fact that Jude and Milla were present. The next day and up to the present time, she had not spoken to Ludger. She did not even know how to face him. And that was difficult since she lived with Ludger.

"Is Elle still not speaking with Ludger?" Milla asked, bringing 'fractured' Milla back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, erm… no. She only speaks with me but even then… it's just short answers like 'yes' or 'no'. It's going to take some time."

Milla nodded, "She is only a child after all. No child should experience what she did."

'Fractured' Milla turned to Milla, who was staring down at the broth and drooling in anticipation. 'Fractured' Milla decided she needed to ask the question. "Milla… do you mind if I… ask a personal question?"

Milla turned towards her 'other' self with interest, "What is it?"

"How… how do you know… you l-l-love… Jude…?" When Milla stared at 'fractured' Milla with a raised eyebrow in fascination, 'fractured' Milla started to wave it off, "Actually never mind! It's just a silly question! Let's just get back to cooki-"

"I don't know how to answer that." Milla said suddenly, "But… if I were to put it into words, I care deeply for Jude. It's a powerful attachment I have for him. I want to do everything in my power to help him achieve his dreams. And… to protect everything that he holds dear." Milla paused and then smiled, "And… I want to be by his side for as long as possible..."

'Fractured' Milla was amazed at Milla's words. She had never seen Milla speak with so much emotion. "You… really love Jude, huh?"

Milla smiled with a light blush visible on her cheeks, "I'm not very good in speaking about human emotions. It's still new to me. But… yes, I can confirm my feelings for Jude is that of love. However… as much as I love him, I cannot be with him because of my duty as the Lord of Spirits. I cannot abandon my duty because of my personal feelings."

"I know… if I was the Lord of Spirits in my dimension… I'm pretty sure I'd think like you." 'Fractured' Milla replied. "We are the same after all. It's just that… well, I'm human."

Both Millas shared a short laugh and returned to cooking. Well, 'fractured' Milla anyway. Milla was merely observing her 'other' self doing the work. Then a thought popped into Milla's mind.

"So why did you ask about love? Is there someone on your mind that fits the description?" Milla asked.

"Huh?!" 'Fractured' sputtered, "Wh-why would I even l-like him?! Wait, no! I mean no! Th-there's no one I like right now! Why are you even asking that? Let's just get back to cooking!" 'Fractured' Milla then laughed nervously.

Milla nodded. 'Fractured' Milla was fortunate that Milla knew very little about humans. Because if it was someone else that had heard her, the answer was obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Leia was currently at Marksburg by herself. She received an anonymous tip that there was going to be an interesting 'story' to cover for a reporter. Naturally Leia was excited about it. So here she was, trying to find 'something', although she had no idea what it was.

'_I really should have brought Alvin with me.'_ Leia thought, _'He's the one that can normally sniff if it out if something is amiss. Man…'_

Still Leia was at least glad she was in Marksburg. Since it was a port, it reminded her of her hometown Leronde. The smell of the sea breeze, the sound of the ships making or leaving port and the merchants setting up their business close to the docks. Even here in Elympios, there were still some things that reminded her of home.

"Have you heard?" A merchant nearby said to another merchant, "Apparently they found some old sunken ship not far from harbor."

The second merchant whistled in astonishment, "This must mean a lot then."

"Definitely! Can you imagine? If archaeologists study the ship, they might something interesting about Elympios's culture hundreds of years ago! This is the story of the year!"

Leia burst in between the two merchants, scaring them. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry for interrupting but where is this sunken ship?!"

"Er… it's over there." The first merchant said, pointing in the direction, "It's at the old harbor."

"Thank you!" Leia said and then rushed towards the direction the merchant pointed. Unknown to her, a mysterious figure approached the merchant and then handed the merchant a large sum of gald.

It took Leia a minute before she arrived at the old harbor. It was technically just a year old but it was no longer used, thus it was abandoned. Leia found the scene odd however. The merchants said they discovered a ship so Leia expected people here. But the place was deserted. There was no one here.

Leia looked around and thought, '_Strange… did I make a wrong turn? But I'm sure this was where the merchant said it would be. If a sunken ship is not the scoop of the year, then what is it…? It has to be around here somewhere!' _

Leia approached the edge of the harbor and tried to spot anything unusual. All she saw was the horizon. No ships were present. No hint of an expedition that was excavating the ship. Leia sighed and continued exploring the deserted old harbor. She was about to take a step to the left when instinct overruled her. Leia did not know why she did it. Perhaps it was the shift in the wind. Or somehow she sensed the assailant's presence. Leia back-flipped just as a wooden staff swooped down on her. If she had not avoided it, no doubt it would have smashed her skull into pieces. Leia then leaped away, drawing out her staff and moving into a defensive stance. In front of her, a large group of armed men appeared in black military outfits with masks. Leia instantly recognized who they were the moment her eyes landed on them.

"_Exodus_?!" Leia muttered in annoyance.

It was clearly a set-up. The whole deserted harbor was now filled with Exodus members. Leia could not count them all but there were least thirty of them. All of them wore the same outfit with their identity concealed with the mask; except for one in particular. One of them was a large soldier, roughly around two meters in height and had a tough build about him. On his back was a large double-sided axe. He had a large scar across his forehead bearing down to his mouth and with blood red hair.

The man with red hair crossed his arms on his chest, "Well, well… it would have saved us so much trouble if we had captured you without a fight. But now that you're aware of us… well, it looks like we'll have to give you a beating."

Leia smirked as she swung her staff, "You seem to be underestimating me."

"Oh I assure you that we are not. I brought all my friends just to make sure the plan… does not go awry."

"…What does Exodus want with me?"

The man with red hair grinned and drew out his large double-sided axe, smashing the weapon on the ground, "It's really simple, Leia… all we want… is for you to return something that you stole from us!"

And then the red haired warrior charged in along with all of the Exodus soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had lunch, Ludger and the rest of the party decided to check up on Gaius. Apparently Gaius had an official meeting with Chancellor Marcia. That meant Rowen, as the prime minister of Rieze Maxia, would be present as well.

Elle was with the group as well but there was no progress in repairing her relationship with Ludger. She chose to be with 'fractured' Milla. And even worse for Ludger, ever since the sudden kiss in Drellin, 'fractured' Milla had been avoiding him as well. Ludger basically was alone with only Jude and Milla to speak to at the moment.

The party found Gaius, Rowen and not surprisingly, Muzet at the capital of Trigleph. Chancellor Marcia stood on the right of the mini-stage, speaking to a crowd of people gathered. Gaius, Rowen and Muzet were on the left side of the mini-stage. After Chancellor Marcia was done speaking, Rowen cleared his throat and stepped up.

Rowen spoke with passion, "As Chancellor Marcia had said, as the prime minister of Rieze Maxia, we too will continue to see that peace between our two nations continue on to prosper. The culture between the two nations is great so I implore for everyone to be patient and try to understand one another. I hope… no, I believe that there are many things our two nations can achieve by working together!"

The speech was met with a mixed reaction. Some of them cheered while the other half voiced their negative opinions. Gaius said nothing and watched the crowd's reaction closely. He had observed the people of Elympios for some time now. And he could conclude that their view of Rieze Maxia was improving. Now at least of the populace were pleased to be at peace.

Not long after, Chancellor Marcia thanked the crowd for attending and the event ended. The crowd dispersed quite quickly. Rowen and Chancellor Marcia exchanged words for a while before Chancellor Marcia also bid farewell. Only then did Rowen notice the party. Gaius had already seen them when Rowen made his speech.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you all." Rowen greeted warmly, "Did you come to witness more of the peace talks? Although we are officially at peace, Chancellor Marcia still wishes to push this on. I have to agree with her."

"Where's Elize?" Milla asked.

"Ah, I escorted her to Sharilton after we left Drellin. After what she saw in that fractured dimension… of her 'death', she needed to see Lady Driselle."

The mention of the fractured dimension reminded Elle of her father. Elle winced at it and Rowen noticed it immediately and cursed himself for being so thoughtless.

"Oh Milla!" Muzet said cheerfully and hugging her, "Oh, I've missed you so! How could you? Leaving me alone and going off on your own adventure!"

'Fractured' Milla sighed, "Err… your 'Milla' is the other one."

"Aww… I can never tell you two apart." Muzet pouted.

Milla smiled at her sister's misfortune, "its okay Muzet. I'm sorry we didn't bring you along with us."

"In any case, we should move away from here." Rowen suggested.

The party agreed and started making their way away from Trigleph to avoid any rumors from the populace.

**Skit: Twin sisters (AN: Credits go to "Riku Uzumaki" for giving out this skit idea)  
>Present: Ludger, Jude, Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Rowen &amp; Muzet<strong>

**Gaius: Hmm…**

**Jude: What's wrong Gaius?**

**Gaius: No I just realized that Muzet is right. There is really almost no way to tell the two Millas apart.**

**Rowen: Ah yes, I have to agree with that as well. It truly is difficult to recognize one from the other.**

**Muzet: *grins* I know. It's like I have two twin sisters now.**

'**Fractured' Milla: Tw-twin… sisters…?**

**Milla: Hmm… interesting… we do look alike after all.**

**Jude: Technically you guys are like twin sisters. Even your fighting style is quite similar.**

**Ludger: *Nods in agreement***

**Rowen: It makes me wonder if it's true about twins though…**

**Jude: What do you mean?**

**Rowen: Well I've heard that some twins can telepathically think of the same thing.**

**Gaius: Ah yes… I, too know of this theory. Rowen, are you suggesting that our two Millas could do that?**

**Jude: Err… I don't think that works… I mean, they're the same but they…**

**Rowen: Yes, perhaps they can Gaius. We should see and find out.**

**Jude: But that's...**

**Muzet: I'd like to see that too!**

**Jude: Listen guys, they cannot…**

**Rowen: Are you willing to give it a try Milla? How about you Milla?**

**Milla: Hmm… I guess it won't hurt to try.**

'**Fractured' Milla: Err… but… we're not… ah fine, I guess it won't hurt.**

**Milla & 'Fractured' Milla: Hmm… *Deep in thought***

**Gaius: So… what is it you're thinking?**

**Milla: Food!**

'**Fractured' Milla: Rainbows… and… stuff…**

**Rowen: ….**

**Gaius: ….**

**Rowen: Well… I guess it's expecting a little too much.**

**Gaius: Indeed.**

**Jude: *sigh* I was already trying to say that it won't work.**

**Ludger: *Nervous laugh***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was currently at the commercial district as they retold the events to Gaius and Muzet about the fractured dimension. They told everything about Ludger's Chromatus powers and its drawbacks, encountering Victor and that Victor was a fractured version of Ludger that had killed most of the original party. The only part they did not tell was that Ludger was technically Elle's father. Technically.

Muzet was partly shocked about it, "Oh my… to think that Ludger is capable to… kill everyone. Was I alive in that dimension?"

Ludger looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Well… I think the 'Muzet' of that dimension was still alive. Victor mentioned that Milla was… so…"

"So you have the final Waymarker then?" Gaius asked, changing the subject. Ludger nodded. "That's good then. We have all that we need to get to the Land of Canaan. All we need to know now is how to use them."

"Well we'll need to wait for Bisley. He's the only that probably knows how to use the Waymarkers." Jude said.

"And just where is he?" Gaius questioned.

Ludger shrugged, "Vera said he's away at the moment. She didn't say what he's doing."

"I see…"

Gaius was eager to pass Origin's Trial for the sake of humanity. But it was annoying that he could do little about it since he was not a Kresnik. In the end, he would have to rely on Ludger to accomplish what he wanted. Ludger could feel Gaius's gaze fall on him and even without a word, Ludger knew what Gaius wanted. Ludger was now key for everyone to get to the Land of Canaan for the sake of the world. But his mind was focused on other matters. For one, he was still worried about Elle's condition. Also he needed to speak with 'fractured' Milla, to sort things out. Everything was just so complicated for him.

Jude then noticed a familiar sight approaching from a distance. It was Alvin. He was running towards them and he seemed to be out of breath. Jude had never seen Alvin in such a state before.

"Guys!" Alvin called out, "We… we have a problem!"

"Calm down Alvin." Rowen said, moving to assist him, "Now tell us… what's wrong?"

Alvin was panting heavily and Jude could tell from experience that Alvin should have fainted from exhaustion. But his eyes held something deep, something that kept him from stopping. It was filled with determination, an unbreakable spirit.

Alvin caught his breath and then he said, "It's Leia… she… she's been kidnapped!"

Those words caught everyone's attention.

**CHAPTER END**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello guys! Here is the new update for this story. I'm currently writing two stories now for Tales of Xillia so what I'll be doing is alternating the updates. One chapter for every story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And by the way, just so you know, this chapter is basically a character quest for Alvin/Leia  
><strong>**Now to respond to you awesome readers**

**U-know Yunho: You mean Agria? Hahhaa, i know that feel bro. Studies and assignments, take up so much of our time T_T**

**ydshahid: Well, it's not like they really want him back. The guy wants something else.**

**Riku Uzumaki: Haha, that is an interesting hunch. WHen you mentioned it, I was considering if it was possible to reference that but no. It is a completely different even that was not related to that fractured dimension.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Haha, glad you liked the skit. It was all thanks to 'Riku Uzumaki' for giving me the idea.  
>Don't worry, this small arc is to help with 'fractured' Milla's feelings<strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: She will in due time, but she needs to accept it first. She still can't accept the idea yet.  
>Err... no. 'Fractured' Milla does not love Jude. She asked that question to Milla because she wanted to know what love is. Sorry for the confusion.<strong>

**Haseo55: Yes she's still confused. Ludger will patch things up with Elle and 'fractured' Milla soon so don't worry. It will just take a little time.**

**That Mysterious Reader: Hahaha, don't worry. She didn't do anything wrong this time :P  
><strong>

**Luckenhaft: Definitely! She gave some of them a beating before they caught her! No way she'd give in without a fight**

**Nameless Knight: Ah yes, I agree. They completely removed Exodus too quickly so it's nice to use them in stories :D**

**Time Heals All: Yes, I noticed you were not commenting as usual. I simply thought there was nothing you caught on that you wanted to write about. I was worried that the quality of my chapters was deteriorating. But you gave three reviews for three chapters so I'll just respond to your latest chapter.  
>Glad you liked this chapter and yes, I realized when writing this arc that it will be involving your two favorite characters and pairing :P<br>Consider it... a sort of 'service' to you for your wonderful words of encouragement :) I hope you'll like this little arc!**

**Well that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 15: GALLAND**

Alvin used his wits and charm as he conversed with the owner of a small shop to agree to try some of his products. The owner was reluctant but through Alvin's use of words, he could see the owner thinking it through. Alvin was pleased with how smooth he was. Alvin was about to give the owner one last push when his GHS started ringing.

"Hello?" Alvin said as he answered the call.

At first Alvin heard nothing. The call was still going through and Alvin could hear some faint breathing. Alvin was about to ask who it was when the voice spoke, "It's good to hear your voice again Alvin."

Alvin stopped breathing. He recognized that voice. There was no way he did not recognize that voice. "…Why are you calling me? No actually, how did you even get this number?"

The person on the other line chuckled, "Is that the way to speak to an old friend?"

"Old friend..?" Alvin spat, "After what happened, I don't think… that would be the word I'd use. If you have nothing else to say, then-"

"Oh but I think you'll find this interesting…" The caller said. Alvin then heard some shuffling before he heard a different voice.

"_Let me go! Just you guys wait till I get my hands on you, I'll..!_" The voice was saying but then Alvin heard a loud smack. Then the caller spoke again, "Recognize who that is?"

"…You bastard… just you wait till I find you! If you even think about killing her, I'll…"

"Don't worry Alvin… I still have my honor as a warrior." The voice responded, "Unlike a certain… someone…"  
>Alvin made no response and the voice chuckled, "I hope to see you again Alvin… we have… a lot to talk about."<p>

Then the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thus Alvin searched all over Trigleph for everyone before he wound up in the commercial district and found the rest of his friends. He had never been so glad to see them. Alvin quickly summarized the events of what happened. The phone call, Leia being held hostage and where the guy told them he was.

"And you actually believe him?" Gaius said disapprovingly, "He could be leading you into a trap."

Alvin shook his head, "No I know how he is. He places his honor above everything else. He's not lying. It just shows he hasn't changed."

"Any idea what he wants though?" Jude asked.

"He said he has something he wants to 'discuss' with me… whether or not he's telling the truth, I don't care! I just want to make sure Leia's safe."

Milla had to agree, "Let's go then. You said they're at Xian Du?"

"Yeah. He just said 'our old meeting place', so it should be. Come on. If we move fast, we should arrive by nightfall."

Alvin did not even wait for a word and started moving towards the train station. The party quickly caught up and followed Alvin's lead. Ludger had never seen Alvin so riled up. He had always seen Alvin as a guy with a calm-attitude, never rushing into things. But now Alvin had completely cast that aside. It was totally different for Ludger.

An hour or so later, the party was already boarding a ship from Marksburg heading towards the country of Rieze Maxia. It would take another four hours before they would arrive on land. Still Alvin could not sit still. He was pacing around the ship, staring out into the horizon as if hoping that the journey would be shorter if he did so. Everyone else was of course worried about Leia as well but Alvin was even more so.

"Alvin, you should try to… calm down a little." 'Fractured' Milla said softly, "There's nothing we can do for now."

"I know that!" Alvin barked. 'Fractured' Milla winced at the response and Alvin quickly apologized, "I'm sorry but… it just pisses me off. Leia's in trouble because of me. That's why I try to avoid my past. It brings nothing but trouble."

"That's not true and you know it!" Jude said, "We're here for you Alvin. We're not going to let you go into this alone!"

"Well… she is a citizen of Rieze Maxia." Gaius added in, "I will not stand by while a group of terrorists threaten the security of my country and its people."

Muzet giggled, "I thought a king cannot risk his life just for the sake of one person? Aww Gaius… are you blushing?"

"Don't be absurd!"

Rowen laughed and joined in, "It's okay Gaius. As the prime minister, officially I should not be endangering my life in such acts. However this is a personal matter. Sometimes we have to do what we believe to be of utmost importance."  
>Gaius listened to Rowen's wise words and nodded.<p>

Alvin smiled and gave thanks, "Thanks guys… this… really means a lot."

Ludger had nothing to add in. Alvin was now much more calm and took a seat but he stared every now and then towards the horizon.

A couple of hours flew by when the ship finally landed at the harbor. Alvin quickly rushed out of the ship and could feel his adrenaline pumping in. He was close now. Xian Du was quite a distance away but just as he had predicted, they could probably arrive by nightfall. Once everyone was prepared, they departed from Aladhi Seahaven, making their way towards Xian Du.

**Skit: A different **_**Exodus**_**  
>Present: Jude, Ludger, Alvin, Rowen, Gaius &amp; Alvin: I should warn you guys that the Exodus we're facing is… a little different.<strong>

**Jude: What do you mean?**

**Gaius: Are you saying that there are different branches of Exodus?**

**Alvin: Normally we've only encountered the normal Exodus… but the one we're facing… is a completely different 'separate' unit. A different 'branch' within Exodus.**

**Rowen: Different?**

**Ludger: You mean they have different leaders or something?**

**Alvin: That's one way to say it. Basically the one that everyone knows is the Exodus we've been fighting. They simply don't want a peaceful relationship between Elympios and Rieze Maxia. They mostly do this because they hate Rieze Maxia. A sort of patriotic Elympions is one way to describe them.**

**Jude: So this other Exodus… is not like them?**

**Alvin: No… they're worse. For the short time I know them, they just… wish to destroy anything in their path. It's really a small group that even Exodus itself tries to… avoid this branch if necessary.**

**Rowen: I do not understand the logic in that. Why would Exodus tolerate with a separate and smaller branch? **

**Alvin: Because even if this 'branch' of Exodus works separately, they still serve Exodus. They still try to accomplish Exodus's objectives. And also because… they have 'him'. That's why Exodus can't really disband this 'branch' of Exodus.**

**Ludger: Him?**

**Alvin: The one who kidnapped Leia… and the leader of this branch of Exodus. Galland.**

**Rowen: …I know that name… he was a ruthless mercenary. The Rashugal army was offering a lot of gald for his death. To think that he's in Exodus now.**

**Gaius: This should be interesting.**

**Alvin: …I hope your confidence pays off.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already nightfall when the party arrived at the city of Xian Du. This was the city that was filled with the people's excitement of the coliseum in the day. Now it was so quiet. Alvin led the way and informed everyone to be on high alert. They had to. Xian Du was one of the cities in Rieze Maxia that openly opposed against the peace treaty for Elympios and Rieze Maxia. It was no surprise that Exodus sometimes had small bases of operation in Xian Du. The people and Exodus may be enemies to a certain extent but their objectives were one in the same.

"Alright, they should be in a warehouse to the west. That's where the old meeting place was." Alvin said.

"Hey Alvin… I've been wondering… you weren't part of this 'branch' of Exodus right?" Jude asked.

Alvin shook his head, "No, no. I was with the main branch of Exodus. But most of us knew of this 'other' branch and their meeting areas. Even if they are 'separated' from the main Exodus, they still had to report their activities to us. They only have one meeting place in Xian Du, so they should be there. No… I know they'll be there."

Rowen minded with the beard on his chin as he thought about it. "Galland… if I recall the past reports about him, he uses an axe as his weapon of choice. It's normally a large dual-handed battleaxe I recall but I hear Galland possesses a large one, even for battleaxe standards."

Alvin nodded in agreement, "He probably still uses that. It suits his aggressive fighting style."

"But what's wrong with this Galland?" Ludger questioned, "A person who just lives to destroy others... I can't imagine a person who thinks that way."

Alvin went silent upon that. 'Fractured' Milla saw Alvin's shoulders slumped and his pace slowed down. But it was only for a second before Alvin returned to normal. He hid his emotions well but 'fractured' Milla had quite a sharp eye in catching these little hints. Except Ludger's confession. She did NOT expect that. The memory of it caused her to stumble in her steps and her cheeks had a minor blush.

"I… I don't really know." Alvin said quickly, "When I was in Exodus, he was already at that state. Anyway come on, it's this way."

Jude found it a little odd. It was as if Alvin was trying to avoid Ludger's question. But it was not too important for Jude. For now, he needed focus at the situation at hand.

A short while later, the party finally saw an average-sized building that appeared empty. While it was not shaped like a warehouse in a sense, it was probably used to store large materials, thus becoming a warehouse. Alvin gestured for everyone to be quiet and approached the as quickly and yet silently like a mouse. There were two Exodus soldiers guarding on the side of the main entrance.

"What should we do?" Milla asked in reference to the two Exodus guards, "Do we use a stealth approach or…"

"No point going in stealth." Alvin replied, "Galland and his guys are expecting us. Might as well let them know we're here."

Muzet giggled, "Allow me then…"

On the ground where the two Exodus soldiers stood, a seal appeared. The guard failed to notice this and the seal exploded, blasting the two soldiers to oblivion. Muzet giggled at the sight and threw a fireball towards the main entrance, destroying the door.

"I guess there's no doubt that they're aware of our presence now." Rowen stated plainly.

Alvin however was all serious now, "Alright, let's go! Leia's in there!"

Without waiting for them, Alvin dashed into the building. Jude normally hated going into things without a plan. It was quite a pain. While Alvin could adapt into any situation, Jude would prefer to have at least a plan A and a plan B. But there was no point complaining over spilt milk now.

The warehouse was dark. There were very little lights and most of the interior was decorated with shadows. The party entered what seemed to be a miniature-sized hall with a vast door in front of them when suddenly; the party was swallowed by bright lights. The sudden exposure to light forced all of them to shield their eyes. After a couple of seconds and their eyes had adjusted to the light, the party realized they were surrounded. Exodus soldiers were everywhere, trapping them in a circle.

Then a large figure standing in front of the large metal door started clapping. The claps echoed loudly in the empty hall. "Alvin… it's so nice to finally see you!"

Alvin glared at the man, "Galland…"

Everyone looked at the man and he was definitely huge. Ludger estimated the man to be at least two meter in height. His fiery red hair simply enhanced that fearsome sort-of look. And with his large build, his muscles appeared like it could tear the Exodus uniform simply by flexing it. Ludger had to admit, he could feel his fingers getting a little shaky just at the sight of the man.

"So this is the man known as Galland…" Rowen whispered, "When he was still a mercenary, he was truly a frightening foe to meet on the battlefield. He could wipe entire battalions on his own as if he was a drunken brawler. I never thought I'd actually see him in person."

"Galland, what the hell do you want from me?" Alvin demanded, "Where's Leia? She better be safe!"

Galland roared laughing before he replied, "Safe? Oh you have a lot of guts to be making all these demands after what _YOU_ did to me!"

Alvin looked away, "…I had my orders… you… were starting to get out of control. The higher-ups thought you… needed to be reminded of who yanks your chains."

"Well… it doesn't matter… you left our group not long after anyway… but now with the peace treaty between Rieze Maxia and Elympios almost inevitable, I'm free to do what I want."

"So you want revenge?"

Galland smirked and grabbed his double-sided battleaxe, "It's more than just revenge. I'm going to restore their _honor! _But… before that… let me at least show you where our differences lie." Galland then snapped his fingers, "Unlike you… I keep my promise."

The large metallic door behind Galland started to open. Alvin and the rest of the party prepared themselves just in case. But then what they saw horrified them. Alvin took a step forward, his mouth open wide and his right arm stretching forward, as if reaching out to her. Behind the metallic door was an unconscious Leia. She only had her undergarments on her. Her arms and legs were bound and spread wide apart. There were visible bruises seen on her legs, hands, body and face. But she was breathing.

Alvin gritted his teeth and fixed his focus back to Galland, unable to bear seeing Leia in that condition. "GALLAND! YOU…! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Galland started laughing and moved to Leia, "I've kept my promise Alvin! She's still alive. Did I not promise to keep her alive?" Galland then pressed his arm on Leia's thigh, moving higher, "But don't worry… me and the boys did nothing to 'dishonorable' but… once we're done with you… who knows?"

That was it. It was the last straw. Alvin dashed in with his sword out and his gun on his left hand. Galland was prepared and moved to engage Alvin. Ludger, Jude and everyone moved into follow but the Exodus soldiers made their move as well, surrounding them. Only Alvin made it through.

"Damn it." Jude cursed, "It looks like we'll have to get through them first!"

Alvin and Galland clashed, Alvin's blade smashing against the large double-sided axe of Galland. Despite Galland's size and raw power, Alvin's anger allowed him to match Galland's strength. Alvin's sword and Galland's battleaxe continued to grind against one another.

"I'll kill you!" Alvin bellowed in fury.

Galland grinned at the threat, "Good! Because it's time I pay you back for what you did to me!"

The two leaped away at the same time and then clashed once more, neither giving the enemy an advantage.

**CHAPTER END**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello guys! Here is an update on this story. Haven't updated in a while, was just writing so much for my other story. Hope you'll forgive me. Honestly I feel this chapter is a little bit dark for Alvin, but just bear with me. I feel as an Exodus agent that changed sides, it sort of fits... somehow lol  
>Anyway, time to respond to you awesome readers that reviewed.<strong>

**ydshahid: Indeed! Shit getting real!**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yes, this arc basically covers Alvin's past in Exodus... quite a dark past actually O_O**

**Nameless Knight: Oh wow... no wonder when I gave the name "Galland" to this OC, i was like "he sure sounds familiar." Bloody hell, lol  
>Nah, he's not Rieze Maxian. It's just he spent a long while in Rieze Maxia that he's almost like a Rieze Maxian<strong>

**GroundZeroFirework: Don't worry, they'll get Leia out of there! Aw yeah! No problem, I try to do whta I can in writing these chapts.**

**U-Know Yunho: Oh, Galland is my own creation. He doesn't exist in ToX, hahaha... Good luck with your studies!**

**Time Heals All: Hehe, you've been mia for a while alright. In any case, this chapter mostly focuses on Alvin but Leia and Alvin bonding will be in the next chapter, so look forward to that xD  
>Alt. Milla and Ludger will patch things up slowly, along with Elle, but there's going to be something happening in this chapter that will allow that to happen, hehe. <strong>

**That Mysterious Reader: Indeed! hehehe... well, this chapter is more on Alvin, but LeiaXAlvin moments will come next chapter :D**

**Well, that's it for reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ,hehe**

**CHAPTER 16: TAKING THINGS FOR GRANTED**

The duel between Alvin and Galland was enormous. Neither of the two refused to give an inch to the other. Galland's huge used his size to his advantage, forcing Alvin to be on the defensive. However, Alvin was much smaller and thus much more agile than Galland. Thus, Galland could not land a hit on him. The two were basically countering the other.

As for the rest of the party, they were already occupied battling the large number of Exodus. Also, these Exodus members were equipped with advanced weapons and were of the elite. Thus, the whole party was also having a hard time just trying to clear through them. Also, Elle was with them so they had to protect her at the same time.

"Stick close to me Elle." 'Fractured' Milla said, her eyes watching for any Exodus soldier that tried to get close, "I'll protect you."

Elle nodded. It was hard to maneuver properly for 'Fractured' Milla since the warehouse was quite cramped. She had to be careful of how she swung her sword and not accidentally hurting her friends. An Exodus soldier stepped in and shot an electric shockwave towards Elle. 'Fractured' Milla reacted quickly, pulling Elle with her. But, it was a trap. 'Fractured' Milla had avoided the blast and landed in front of two Exodus soldiers.

"Oh crap!" 'Fractured' Milla cursed and tried to defend herself.

Ludger dived forward, his sledgehammer drawn, "Milla! Get down!"

'Fractured' Milla had no idea Ludger was behind her and she simply obeyed without question, diving forward and dragging Elle with her. The two Exodus could barely react as Ludger swung the sledgehammer in an arc like a baseball bat, smashing the Exodus soldier on the right. He continued the swing until it smashed the Exodus soldier next to him. He took down two Exodus soldiers in one attack.

Ludger turned to 'fractured' Milla and Elle, his voice worried, "Elle! Milla! You guys okay?"

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "Yeah… thanks."

Elle made no response. Even 'fractured' Milla's reply was a simple short answer. Ludger's relationship with the two was still awkward. But there was no time to fix that now. They were still in the middle of a battle.

Meanwhile Galland and Alvin's battle was beginning to reveal the victor. The longer the fight progressed, the more aggressive Galland became. His attacks were wilder, hacking his giant double-sided axe like a feather. Most of his attacks missed, breaking down walls and creating little craters on the floor. It was demonstrating how much raw power he had in his attacks. Alvin could not even afford to block them, because his weapon would break from the effort. Alvin was now just on the defensive, unable to find an opening.

"Is this the best you've got?!" Galland taunted as he smashed against another wall, forcing Alvin to fall back, "Stop running and fight me!"

"What're you trying to do Galland?!" Alvin cried out, "This isn't like you! Your attacks are messy! This isn't how I remember you!"

As if to emphasize that point, Alvin suddenly stopped retreating and charged in, catching Galland by surprise. Alvin thrust his sword forward and Galland parried it. This opened up Galland's defenses and Alvin pulled the trigger. The bullet missed, but it managed to graze Galland's right ear. Galland growled in pain and felt his ear lobe. The wet liquid confirmed that he was hit, blood painting his palm.

Galland was trembling in anger now, "You… you bastard! You took my family! And you have the guts to say my attacks are messy?! That's because of you! Every time I see you face… it reminds me of what you did! Of what I lost! I thought after more than a year, I can finally erase you… but your arrogance… it's still the same thing!"

Alvin looked away. The duel was temporarily stopped between them. "That's your own fault, Galland. You had your orders, just like how I had my own orders. You were becoming too wild at the time, Galland. A wild dog that needed to remember what its purpose was."

"You…!"

"Do you still remember, Galland? You, pleading at my feet to stop?" Alvin said with mock pity, "I remember it. And I remember how you looked at me when the deed was done."

Galland released a roar and engaged Alvin once more. But Alvin was expecting that. His plan to rile Galland up was coming to fruition. If he had fought Galland at his prime, Alvin would have lost. So, he took advantage of his only weapon: his connection to the past with Galland. By constantly reminding Galland of what he lost, Galland could not fight at his best. It was a dirty tactic, and not one Alvin was proud of. As a matter of fact, he found it repulsing. But it was the only way to beat a seasoned warrior.

While Gaius fought, he still managed to listen to Alvin and Galland's conversation. It intrigued him. At first glance, Gaius could tell Galland was an impressive warrior. But he wondered what could have broken Galland's will? And Gaius was not the only one to wonder that. Rowen wondered the same thing as well. He had heard of Galland's superb skills in the battlefield, but to think that Alvin's past action had a dramatic effect on him; Rowen questioned what could the cause be.

"Jude, watch your back!" Milla cried, moving to intercept an Exodus soldier wielding a blade. She gave a clean cut across the soldier's neck, killing him instantly.

Behind Milla, another Exodus member snuck up on her, aiming his gun. But before he could harm Milla, Jude ran to him and slammed his fist into the soldier's gut, knocking him out instantly.

"I guess I repaid the favor." Jude said with a smile. Milla returned the smile and the two continued fighting on. Milla and Jude understood one another, trusting their life with each other. Even if they had been separated for a year, their bond never weakened.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Galland returned to their fight. But Galland's attacks were much sloppier than before. His attacks had no pattern, completely random even. Normally a warrior would attack with order and discipline, but Galland was allowing his emotions to control him. He had abandoned what his training taught him and fought like an amateur. For those who appreciated the art of sword fighting, it was a pity.

"Damn you!" Galland cursed. With each swing of his weapon, Alvin evaded them easily. "Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!"

"Stop trying to blame me as an excuse!" Alvin said with disgust, "As much as I despise my uncle, he gave you ample warnings before he gave the order. He told you to stop! But you didn't listen! This was your own fault!"

Galland raised his axe into the air and smashed where Alvin stood, but Alvin had already moved away. "Shut your mouth!" Galland bellowed, "You think I don't know that it's my fault?! But that's not why I want your blood. It's because you… because you killed them in cold blood! My wife and child… you killed them!"

"Those were my orders!" Alvin retorted, "You think I enjoyed that?! My orders were to execute your family or I'd be the one that gets the punishment. You think I had a choice in that? That's why I've been trying to forget my past… my time with Exodus… it's nothing but a nightmare! But I can't… I can't forget! It's a part of my life, and all I can do is move on from that."

"It doesn't change the fact that you killed them in front of me!" Galland exploded, "That… that is something I can never forgive! And that's why I'll kill you! I'll kill you to restore their honor! I cannot live in peace until I atone for their deaths!"

Alvin shook his head and aimed his gun at Galland, "If you cannot live in peace, then I'll end your misery here!"

"ALVIN!"

"GALLAND!"

Both went in and the same time, their weapons drawn. As the two met, the two trust their blades at the same time. The sound of metal meeting flash was heard and a streak of blood painted the ground. Both Alvin and Galland stood on opposite sides of the warehouse, unmoving. Both dealt the same attack at the same time, and since blood was visible, the conclusion was obvious. Either only one of them received a fatal wound, or both of them.

Jude and the rest of the party were also done with their battle against the Exodus soldiers. They only suffered minor wounds. They quickly ran to the scene of the battle.

"Alvin, you okay?" Jude asked, his eyes searching for any wound.

"Don't worry about me." Alvin said and gestured to the unconscious Leia, "Get her out of there first. That's what we came for."

Jude nodded and rushed to Leia's aid with Rowen. Galland did not move from his position, unmoving like a statue.

Gaius eyed Alvin and then to Galland. "So… it looks like the killing blow was struck."

Alvin turned around and looked at Galland's behind. As if on cue, Galland dropped to his knees, coughing out a pool of blood. On his chest, a large gaping wound was clearly visible. A fatal wound, no doubt.

Meanwhile Jude and Rowen untied the rope binding her and quickly proceeded to heal her with artes. Rowen was not the best healer, so it was mostly Jude that did the healing. However, Rowen was still a gentleman and removed his coat, covering Leia's body with it. It was a simple gesture but it was all he could do at the moment. As Jude continued to heal Leia, she started to react to the healing. She groaned and winced in pain. A while later, her eyes opened, but even doing so took a great effort.

"Ju… Jude…?" Leia said, barely a whisper.

Jude nodded with a smile, still continuing to heal her, "Yeah, it's me Leia. Don't worry… you're safe now."

"I'm sorry you got involved in this mess Leia." Alvin said with regret.

Leia saw Alvin and realized all of her friends were here. With a weak smile, she uttered, "Thanks… everyone… and you, too… Alvin…" After that, she lost consciousness.

"She's okay." Jude assured, "She's probably still exhausted. Whatever happened before they kidnapped her, she put up one hell of a fight."

Alvin sighed in relief and chuckled, "Yeah… that's just like her."

The attention of the party returned to Galland when he started laughing. Alvin and the rest drew out their weapons, thinking that Galland was going to attack. But he did nothing. He just laughed, and then finally, he collapsed. Silence filled the warehouse.

"Can you imagine… how you would feel if she died, Alvin?" Galland questioned, referring to Leia. The silence was broken. Alvin knew Galland was referencing to how he felt when he lost his family. "Even if you say you do, you don't. The pain of losing a loved one in front of you… is unbearable. Even worse, is when you could do nothing about it. That's what happened to me. I watched… and could not help them. I watched as you executed them in front of my eyes."

Alvin shut his eyes and his memories went back to that specific time. Although he wanted to forget it, it would never happen. That event would always remind him of his time when he was affiliated with Exodus. He was ordered by his uncle, Gilland, to 'punish' Galland for jeopardizing Exodus's objectives. Exodus was worried that their identity and mission would be revealed if Galland continued his ruthless mercenary life. So after ample warnings, Exodus higher-ups decided to punish him. The punishment; to execute Galland's family in front of him.

At the time, Alvin obeyed the order without too much conflict. He knew it was wrong, extreme even, but he brushed it off. The higher-ups reported to Galland that his wife needed to 'see' him, which brought him home. There, Galland learned the harsh truth. His wife and child coldly murdered in front of him. Despite his fearsome temper and battle prowess, Galland could not react, too stunned to say or do anything. Alvin and Exodus left quickly, hoping to avoid his wrath. On that day, Galland was never the same. He never returned for Exodus missions, but that was fine for Exodus since he was no longer endangering their objectives. He was mentally broken.

However, Galland was not the only one that changed. Alvin drastically changed as well. While still a part of Exodus, he started to question their methods. He started to question missions assigned to him. And it was this change that allowed his new friends, Jude and Milla, to slowly change him. It took a lot of sacrifice, but the current Alvin was who he was now because of what happened.

"I took them for granted." Galland said weakly, "I thought… that they will always be with me. Whenever I returned, I assumed I could see their smiles. But in the end, reality is harsh. We can never know when our loved ones will disappear." Galland used his elbows to prop himself up, staring at Alvin, "I never got to tell my daughter that daddy loves her… I wanted to at least tell her that before she died."

Galland's words reminded Alvin of his mother. The mother he lost. Even when she was alive, she could not even recognize him. He wished he could have at least told her he loved her, when she was still healthy. He could now understand Galland's regrets now. "Galland…" Alvin muttered softly.

"At least… I'll be able to see them soon." Galland said and put up a smile, "Heh… or is that just wishful thinking? Will I actually see them in an afterlife?" Galland laid back down on the ground, "Here's a piece of advice Alvin, before I go. Don't take things for granted. Friends, a lover, a family… it doesn't matter. Don't assume they will always be there for you." Galland closed his eyes, feeling his death approaching. "My wife… always told me to stop being away on missions for so long… I wish I listened to her."

Alvin stepped up, deciding on his words, "Galland… you and I never saw eye to eye. We respected our abilities, but that was it. We were never friends… not even acquaintances." Alvin stopped and looked down at his weapon. The tip of his sword still had Galland's blood on it. "But… for whatever it's worth… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to your family. It probably won't mean much but…"

Galland released his last breath and scoffed at Alvin's words, "…I don't need… your pity." And with that, the Exodus giant finally earned peace.

Alvin stood where he was, staring at Galland's body for a while. Back when he was in Exodus, he could never imagine anyone taking down Galland. And now, he was the one that dealt the killing blow. He had grown in the past year or so.

Despite not knowing Galland personally, his last words affected most of the party. Gaius had regrets of his own. He wondered if he actually treated the Chimeriad as friends, would things have turned out differently. Rowen also thought of his old friend, Nachtigal. If he had served as Nachtigal's advisor when he ascended the throne, would Nachtigal have become a just ruler? But in the end, the past was the past.

However, Galland's words affected both Elle and 'fractured' Milla the most. Galland said to not take things for granted. To not assume that your loved one would always be there. Elle remembered her father. She knew he was wrong. He attacked Ludger first, but that did not mean she wanted Ludger to kill him. But her daddy was gone now. And she realized that if Ludger died now, she would probably shed more tears over his death compared to her father's death. She did not want that. She did not want Ludger to die when they were now not speaking to each other. She decided when they returned back to Ludger's apartment, she would apologize.

'Fractured' Milla was thinking the same thing as well. After Ludger's sudden confession, the two have not spoken. She took drastic measures to try and avoid him. But it's not like she hated him. She just didn't know how to respond. But if Ludger, who had sacrificed everything for her and kept her alive in the prime dimension, suddenly disappeared before she could give her response, she would never forgive herself. She did not want that. But at the same time, she did not know how to approach him.

Rowen toyed with his beard and then turned to the group, "Well, we have secured Leia's safety. Shall we-"

"DIE!"

Before Rowen could finish his sentence, one sole surviving Exodus soldier revealed himself. The party was taken by surprise, unable to react quickly. But the Exodus soldier was not aiming for any of them. He aimed for the most vulnerable target; Elle.

"Elle! Watch out!" 'Fractured' Milla cried out, drawing her sword and moving towards Elle. But she realized she would never make it in time.

Elle screamed for help and looked away, cowering in fear and waiting for death to take her. But in the end, it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes and was staring at the back of someone. The Exodus soldier was already dead, lying down on the ground in the pool of his own blood.

Elle looked up, whispering the words, "Lu… Ludger…?" Ludger turned around and smiled, glad that Elle was safe. He got down on one knee and embraced her. She had never been so happy in her life. "Ludger!"

She held onto him, feeling the warmth he was emitting. His large hands patted her on the back, reassuring her that everything was well in the world. She missed this. The comfort, the reassuring words he would say to her, it was only something Ludger could do. Everything was right in the world. If Ludger had not come to save her on time, she would not be here. But Ludger was always there for her. Then, Ludger started to remove himself from the hug.

"Ludger…?" Elle whispered, confused. Normally she would be the one to pull away from the hug. Ludger would just go along with her.

As Ludger released the hug, Elle caught one last glimpse of his emerald, green eyes. And then, he started falling. Elle reached out to him, trying to pull him back but he was too heavy. He landed on his back and then Elle saw it. There was a blade protruding at his stomach, all the way through the back . There was a large amount of blood seeping through his shirt. A small pool of blood was visible on his feet as well. Ludger landed on his side, a loud thud rang across the empty warehouse. Ludger's eyes were shut. The blade was now clearly visible, sticking out through his body.

"Ludger!" Elle cried out.

Elle tried to move to Ludger's side, but instead she felt powerful arms pulling her away. She caught a glimpse of Jude, Alvin and the rest of the party rushing to Ludger's side before the sight of Rowen's face came into her view.

"It's okay Elle." Rowen assured, although his words held little truth in it, "Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry."

Elle tried to break free from Rowen's grasp, but his strong arms continued to hold her. Rowen continued delivering words of assurances to her, but none of them registered with her. She wanted to be at Ludger's side. She did not want things to be this way. However, the old prime minister of Rieze Maxia continued to hold her down. When she realized she could not break free, her walls finally broke down.

She cried. She hugged Rowen, burying her face in wherever Rowen would let her. Her tears drenched Rowen's clothes, but that did not matter. Rowen hugged her back, to try and calm her down. And even though it was the same way Ludger had just hugged her a minute ago, it was not the same. Rowen was not Ludger. It was not the same!

Elle's sobs continued on while Jude barked orders to try and save his friend's life.

**CHAPTER END**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello guys! I bring to you all a new update to this story! I apologize for the late update, but I'm trying to get my other story to catch up with this one, hehe. In any case, all of you guys' reviews really helped me to write this chapter! Really, I wish to thank you all for keeping me motivated! **  
><strong>So! Time to respond to all of you wonderful readers!<strong>

**Ace101Mega: Sorry to keep you waiting mate! Hopefully the suspense of waiting is worth it! **

**Haseo55: Indeed. The world is never so simple. Ah, no problems. I don't want my stories to follow everything canon, I wish to spice up it up by adding some additions here and there, hehe**

**Aldehar: Well, they're ruthless indeed! Those bastards! Although to be fair, I don't know if they would be this extreme since Galland's incident is all made-up :P**  
><strong>Haha, indeed, what bad timing. But I feel that's what helps the character to grow. The fact they can push through even in the most difficult times! Hoho, Elle will have a key role to play<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Thanks! I try to update ASAP, but it can be tiring really. Luckily I get most of my ideas when I shower, saves me time I guess XD**  
><strong>Ah yes, the chapter was kinda dark :S Huehue, Alvin and Leia will have some bonding time to do! As for Ludger, let's find out what happens in this chapter!<strong>

**That Mysterious Reader: DRAMA INDEED! **  
><strong>Err... to be fair, this chapter can actually be considered a character chapter, focusing on Alvin. lol. <strong>

**Riku Uzumaki: Hehe, but I believe that's what defines Ludger's character. His ability to fight through his problems. Despite all the shit thrown at him, he can still push forward.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Err no, Ludger wasn't in his Chromatus form.**  
><strong>Ah, thanks for the tips! I'll try to do them more, thanks :) And thanks for pointing out my mistakes XD I'll correct them soon<strong>

**rpglady76: Basically yesh :3 since Ludger did not get 'burned' in that scene, this is that part hehe. **  
><strong>Oh don't worry. I was planning to introduce Julius in this chapter, but I guess you asked before I could reveal it ;)<strong>

**chronotimeguard: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the extra character development for Alvin's dark past. I might be experimenting with Rowen as well, who knows? **  
><strong>Ah, don't worry. He'll make an appearence :)<strong>

**Nameless Knight: Yes it was. I'll be sure to tone down future chapters**

**Gravenimage: Oh damn! Haven't seen you in a long time. Well you probably don't recognize me since this is a new pen name, hehe.**  
><strong>As for the help... err... I can't really help you on how to beat Victor :S <strong>  
><strong>I guess read into his moves and maybe have Rowen focus on just healing? I normally have one character set to 'only heal'.<strong>

**GroundZeroFirework: Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter hehe. Ah yes, I wanted to give Galland a super villainous sort of character, but a background that made him... human? Glad you liked the last chapter**

**Jackpot 2: Well... I can't really reveal that :p**

**U-Know Yunho: Hoho, let's not jump to conclusions. Ludger is one of the main cast after all.  
>Err... wuht? O_O<strong>

**Time Heals All: Hehe, busy with life eh? So long as you're still happy with the story, I'm glad! XD  
>Indeed, Galland's words reached to a lot of them and in a sense, it can reach to anyone. We all take things for granted at some point, hehe. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for your words of encouragement once again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**Radomaru: Thanks! Ah don't worry, the consequences of Ludger will be worthwhile, in a sense.  
>Oh? Glad you liked my added backstory for Alvin. It was kinda dark, but that can't be avoided sometimes. Some people just have shitty stuff happen to them :(<strong>  
><strong>Hahaha, glad you liked how Galland's backstory and words tie up to most of the characters. I'll try to do that more (if i can) O_O<strong>  
><strong>I'll try to continue and do my best to please you!<strong>

**Well that's it for reviews! So much to respond, haha but seriously, I thank you all for the words of encouragement and your thoughts on my chapters! It really helps me! So, that's it from me! I hope you guys will like this chapter as well!**

**CHAPTER 17: TO PROTECT**

Leia's eyes slowly fluttered open and the sight that greeted her was an unfamiliar one. It was definitely not her room in Elympios, nor was it like her room in Leronde. This room was simple really. The walls were made of stone, brown in color. There was a small table next to her bed with a basket of fresh fruits. When she tried to reach for a fruit, she yelped in pain. She now realized her arms and legs had several bandages wrapped on her.

"Don't move idiot." A voice said from her side, "You still need to recover."

Leia turned to the source of the voice and it was Alvin. He made his way towards the side of the bed and then poked Leia's forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Leia complained.

"That's for not listening to me." Alvin said and then sighed, "I know you want to get the 'scoop' of your life Leia, but come on. I told you to let me help you with that. I was afraid… that something like this would have happened."

"Aw come on." Leia made a pout, "How was I supposed to know _Exodus_ would actually gang up on me?"

Alvin got serious; now looking guilty, "Damn it… I didn't want my past involvement in _Exodus_ to hurt any of you guys. I tossed it away but… it looks like the past just caught up with me, huh?"

At first, Leia made no response. Alvin's words carried a lot of weight, a baggage that he carried along with him. His past affiliation with that organization was a pain, and even now that he abandoned _Exodus_, it seems it still haunts him.

Then, to Alvin's surprise, Leia started giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked. He checked his clothes, making sure nothing was amiss.

"Who are you and what did you do to Alvin?" Leia remarked, still giggling. Alvin was even more confused at that point. Leia wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Alvin with a smile, "You're not the type to mope around Alvin."

"Leia…"

Leia shook her head. She had a lot more to say, "And stop trying to keep things to yourself! You say you're not in _Exodus_ anymore, but you sure act like you do! You don't have to deal with your issues alone Alvin. Learn to trust your friends Alvin." Leia then paused before she added, "You don't have to fight this all alone anymore. We're all here for you. I… I'm here for you."

Leia was teary at that point and wiped away her tears. At the same time, she was trying to laugh it off, resulting in a funny sight of Leia shedding tears while giving out a light laugh. And then, she felt a light tap on her head. Leia felt it and it was her beret. Alvin had put it on her.

"Alright already, I get it." Alvin said, "If people find out I made a girl cry, who knows what they'd think of me? Can't let you bust my groove, right?"

Leia landed a soft blow on Alvin's ribs, "You idiot…"

Alvin shrugged in his usual manner, "It's just how I am…" He took a deep breath and then uttered, "Thanks Leia. I'll keep your words in mind."

Leia nodded and the two said nothing more. It was a small step for Alvin in moving onward from his horrible past, but at least he now had someone he could count on. Despite what he had done to her a year ago, despite his lies, she could still forgive him. He knew he had to cherish that trust she had on him.

Now, silence filled the room but for Alvin and Leia, it was all they needed. There was nothing more needed to be said.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the lobby of Xian Du's inn, the rest of the party waited in the lobby. Jude had been in one of the inn's rooms, treating Ludger for the past three hours. Since Jude was the only whose healing artes that could cure a fatal wound, the rest waited. They would just get in the way. So far, none had heard from Jude.

'Fractured' Milla was in the inn's kitchen though, absent-mindedly chopping little onions. Or, she was supposed to. But she had been staring at the wall for the past ten minutes, the knife in one hand and the onion in the other. Her mind kept going back to the incident at the warehouse, her ears picking up any sound of the door of Jude opening.

"Milla?"

The voice brought 'fractured' Milla back to reality. She turned to the source of the voice, "Oh Elle… you startled me."

Elle looked down at the floor, holding the straps of her bag tightly, "Lu…Ludger's going to be okay… right?"

'Fractured' Milla wanted to say 'of course he'll be okay', but she could not form the words. She could not say anything. She did not want to give Elle any false hopes. Or to be exact, she did not want to believe her own words. Fortunately for her, someone else entered the frame.

"I'm sure Ludger's fine." Milla said, entering the kitchen, "Jude's taking care of him. I have faith in his abilities, and I doubt Ludger would give in without a fight."

However, Milla's confident words had little effect on Elle. "But… it's all my fault… that Ludger's now… I-I don't want this."

Before Elle broke down, 'fractured' Milla went to Elle and held her in a hug, calming her down. "It's not your fault Elle. It's no one's fault, okay? You need to be strong. If Ludger sees you crying, he'll think it's his fault. You don't want that, right?" Elle shook her head and 'fractured' Milla smiled a little, "Good. Now, you wait with Rowen and the rest, okay? I'll bet you're hungry. I'll make you something to eat. It's not Ludger's cooking, but I'm sure it'll be delicious."

Elle nodded, wiping the small amount of tears that had welled up. She had to be strong, for Ludger's sake. In her mind, she kept telling herself not to cry and went out of the kitchen. Once Elle was gone, 'fractured' Milla returned to the cutting board.

"This… is actually my fault." 'Fractured' Milla admitted, "Ludger trusted me to protect Elle. I should have been the one that got the blow… but… Ludger… it's all because I'm just a fake. It's because… I shouldn't exist."

Milla walked up and stood next to 'fractured' Milla, "You regret not being able to protect someone… close to you. I can understand that feeling." 'Fractured' Milla turned to Milla as the Lord of Spirits continued, "But isn't his trust on you proof that you _are_ real? No human or spirit can place a trust on something that is not real."

"Milla…"

Milla chuckled at the mention of her name, "I still cannot get used to the experience of having my name called by one that looks exactly like me." Milla then got back to her point, "Stop spouting nonsense that you don't exist. You're important to Ludger, to Elle, even to me… and everyone that knows you."

'Fractured' Milla slowly nodded her head, her mood completely changed. Leave it to the prime Milla to cheer her up. With her spirits restored, 'fractured' Milla focused back to the food she was going to make for Elle. Even though they just had a serious conversation, Milla went into her drooling state as she watched 'fractured' Milla cook.

While 'fractured' Milla was cooking, the sound of a door opening appeared from the corridors. Heavy footsteps were heard, the man pacing quickly towards the lobby. 'Fractured' Milla stopped her cooking, exiting the kitchen and Milla following suit. They guessed right. It was Jude.

"How is he?" Rowen inquired.

Jude released a breath that he did not realize he was holding, feeling his exhaustion welling up, "Ludger… he's safe now." Everyone sighed in relief, "The wound was deep, but thankfully the blade did not sever any of the arteries. His life's not in danger anymore."

'Fractured' Milla was relieved. Before anyone could suggest anything, Elle ran towards the room. She wanted to see him. And she had to see him now. 'Fractured' Milla hesitated, not sure of how she should proceed.

"Go to him." Rowen said with a wink, "I'm sure he wishes to see those important to him first."

Gaius cleared his throat, "Do not have similar regrets that Galland had. He might have been a man who lived for battle, but his regret can be experienced by anyone."

Muzet giggled, "It's nice to see Milla with a totally different character. I really enjoy it."

Jude was sitting on a couch of the lobby but he gave a nod to 'fractured' Milla. Milla also gestured for her to go. With everyone supporting her, 'fractured' Milla went off. She walked though, maintaining her composure even though her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

Inside the room, she found Ludger still in bed but propped up with his elbows. Elle was hugging him as if she was hanging for dear life. Her words were incoherent, mostly because her face was lodged onto Ludger's chest, sobbing her eyes out. Ludger said nothing, simply soothing Elle while rubbing her back. And then Ludger noticed 'fractured' Milla by the door.

"Hey…" Ludger said weakly.

'Fractured' Milla took a step inside, "I'm… glad you're okay."

"Ludger!" Elle finally cried out words that could be understood, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I said I only wanted daddy's cooking! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Ludger shook his head with a smile, "its okay Elle. I was wrong too."

'Fractured' Milla did not know what to say. Should she apologize? But if she did, what should she apologize for? For ignoring Ludger? She did do that, but she still had no answer for his… confession, sort of. She did not know if her feeling towards for Ludger was love, or something else. But, she didn't want to leave things as it is.

"Ludger… I…" 'Fractured' Milla started when Elle suddenly pulled her.

"Come on Milla!" Elle urged, "We're together again! Group hug!"

Before Ludger or 'fractured' Milla could protest, Elle hugged the two. And although the two adults were embarrassed at the close proximity, they felt they were compelled to not disappoint the little girl. So they did. For 'fractured' Milla, it was… a wonderful moment. With the fear of being a 'fake', of being alone, she was finally feeling the warmth of what felt like a family. She never wanted this to end.

Ludger as well was glad for the hug. It was… comforting. He had been experiencing too much pain, with the huge debt and his brother being labeled a terrorist, it was nice to enjoy a moment of peace.

Ludger and 'fractured' Milla laughed along with Elle and then the two locked eyes with each other. 'Fractured' Milla was lost with Ludger's green, emerald eyes. The same eyes that held the same compassion when he kissed her. The memory of that event caused her to blush, but she did not look away. She had not given him the answer yet, but… she felt this was almost the equivalent of her answer.

'_I wish… this could last forever…_' was the thought of the Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the rest of the party was still at the lobby. They planned to leave the inn once Jude had enough rest and Ludger recovered from his wounds. At that, it would probably be another day before they could leave Xian Du.

**Skit: Wounds from a war  
>Present: Jude, Milla, Gaius, Muzet &amp; Rowen<strong>

Rowen: By the way Jude, how is Ludger's injury?

Jude: It wasn't too serious. He should be fine after a day's rest. Luckily I was there and could stop the bleeding.

Gaius: Indeed, he was fortunate. If he sustained such an injury during a battle in a war, he probably would not receive immediate medical attention.

Rowen: Ah, that is true. Many soldiers lost their lives not just from the battle, but from the wounds they sustained. It is tragic really.

Gaius: However, one must admit, a wound received from battle is like a medal of one's participation in a war.

Rowen: Yes, I wholeheartedly agree. I have many scars of war on me that show my experience in the military. They are badges of honor.

Gaius: Hmm… now that I think about it, I have never received a permanent scar. Most of my enemies were never challenging enough.

Rowen: So I take it you do not have any 'scars' to prove your battle finesse? Hohoho…

Gaius: ***Unsheathes katana*** How would you like it if I add another scar for your collection, old man?

***Rowen flees and Gaius chases***

Milla: They really are close, aren't they?

Muzet: Indeed they are. Humans sure have a lot of ways to express friendship.

Jude: I… I don't know about that.

XXXXXXXXX

Jude and Milla shared a quiet moment with each other, sitting on the couch of the inn. But they could not be intimate, since there were still people at the inn. However, it was nice just enjoying the company and warmth of one another.

Rowen and Gaius were still gone, although at this point, they were probably enjoying a little spar. Jude found it funny how the king and prime minister of Rieze Maxia could just go and have random spars. It was not the sort he would imagine of important figures. And next to him was the Lord of Spirits, comfortably next to him.

Then, the main entrance of the inn opened. A figure with brown hair and sporting a white trench coat entered. His eyes scanned the inn, and his gaze landed on Jude and Milla. The young doctor and Lord of Spirits were surprised by the man's appearance. Jude got to his feet, not sure whether he should be alarmed or not.

"I heard about my brother." Julius started, walking quickly towards Jude, "Where is he? Is he alright? I want to see him!"

"Julius, calm down." Jude urged, "Where did you even hear about this?"

"I might have been on the run, but I still keep tabs on my brother." Julius said, "He's everything to me. The moment I heard what happened, I…"

"It's okay." Jude assured the older brother, "Ludger's safe now. His life was never in any real danger, so don't worry so much."

Julius glared down at Jude. If looks could kill, Julius's look would. "Don't worry? He's my brother! He's all that I have! I'll do anything to protect him! I tried… I really tried to keep him hidden from Spirius, but the moment they found out about him…" Julius cursed at himself, "His life is in danger because of my complacency! But, I'll make things right."

"Ludger is doing this only because he cares about you too, Julius." Milla stated, "He wants to protect you. He wants to protect those he cares about. And he understands the limit of his powers. You should understand how your brother feels."

"That doesn't mean I'll let him endanger his life." Julius turned to Jude, "I'll take Ludger's place. I'll get you all to Canaan. Just… please… let Ludger go. I've made a promise… a promise that I'll protect him."

Jude could see it in Julius's eyes. Those determined eyes. He knew them, because he carried those kinds of eyes as well. The same goes for Ludger. That was why Jude could understand, he could connect the very emotion of Julius's feeling.

Jude knew no words could change Julius's mind, so he had another option. "Julius… your brother, Ludger… if you took his place, forced him to stop helping his friends, he'll hate you for it." Julius was about to say something, but Jude stopped him, "That's why, I'll show you instead. I'll show you that he's not doing this just because he is forced to. Not just because he wants to protect you or to save the world. It's more than that."

Jude gestured for Julius to follow him, which the older Kresnik did. Jude led him through the corridor and then finally stopped just next to Ludger's room. He signaled at Julius to take a peek inside.

"Ludger… he's doing this because he finally got what he lost." Jude whispered. Julius took a peek and there it was. His little brother, Ludger, laughing merrily tickling Elle, who was thrashing around on the bed. 'Fractured' Milla was laughing as well, and then moved in to tickle Ludger. This allowed Elle to turn the table on Ludger, both she and'fractured' Milla torturing Ludger with their tickles.

The scene before Julius was like that of a small, happy family. He had never seen his brother so happy before.

"If you stop Ludger, you'll be taking this from him." Jude said. Julius stopped watching his brother and his attention returned to Jude. "He's already been through enough. His role to try and beat Origin's Trial, the huge debt… now, he finally has something he wants to protect with his life. Just like how you love Ludger and want to protect him, Ludger has two important people he wants to protect now."

Julius stared at Jude for quite a while, and then started walking away. He brushed past Jude, "Don't let Ludger know I was here." That was all Julius said, and then exited the inn.

Once Julius was out of the way, Milla approached Jude. "Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned. Jude nodded and she asked, "Do you think Julius will return again? To make sure his brother is alright?"

Jude shook his head, turning to Milla with a peaceful smile, "No… I think that Julius now knows."

Milla tilted her head in confusion, "Knows…? Knows what?"

"I think he knows… that he doesn't need to watch over Ludger anymore." Jude answered, "Because he doesn't need to protect his brother anymore. He has his friends… and loved ones to do that for him."

Milla blinked and with a quick peek inside Ludger's room, she had to agree. Ludger doesn't need protecting anymore. Because he had something to protect now.

**CHAPTER END**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new chapter for this story! I hope you all had a great new years! With that, let us respond to the generous reviewers!**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Glad that you were really touched on that chapter, hehe! Well, it was sort of necessary, although I hated it T_T**  
><strong>Hehe, yes many were asking where Julius was just as I was about to introduce him... guess I revealed him at the right time. Oh trust me, I really liked 'fractured' Milla. It just makes me so sad to watch that scene every time I do a playthrough. WHY?!<strong>  
><strong>Ah thanks for pointing out my mistake ;)<strong>

**U-Know Yunho: Happy endings is a great feeling, isn't it? *sniff***  
><strong>err... okay? O_O a dead-pool character D:<strong>  
><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Silius1: Oh believe me, I know exactly what you mean. I've seen fanarts depicting them together like a family and every time I see that... damn, I just wished it happened in the game.**

**Gravenimage: I know what you mean T_T when I do a playthrough, I just can't help but get the true ending. It's sad, but it's a bittersweet ending really. It stays true to Ludger's character but goddamn... I just shed a tear now but when I first got that ending... I cried manly tears lol**

**ydshahid: HERE's A FLUFF! AND YOU HAVE A FLUFF! EVERYONE GETS FLUFF!**

**Haseo55: Indeed! You should enjoy it... while it lasts! huehuehue**

**Riku Uzumaki: So true... enjoy it for now, because Ludger will be going through a lot soon!**

**Aldehar: Indeed. Last chapter held a lot of fluffs, hehe.  
>Well, it's still pretty far off really. There will be some character chapters happening to create scenarios for 'fractured' Milla's addition. But yes, this story will soon approach the final chapter not too long now. Ah indeed the story has the characters in a better state of mind (Elle). And Julius... I have not too much plans, but I'm still thinking on any different role he can do that will change the outcome.<strong>  
><strong>Ah yes, the story of Ludger and Julius's parents follows the game canon. <strong>  
><strong>Haha, glad you enjoyed that little skit I threw in. I enjoy the skits (which I'm sure many do as well), so I thought why not try create a few in this story? It's not too hard I feel. I just need a topic and then have the characters stay in character. Imagine what a character would say without going OOC, hehe. <strong>

**Nameless Knight: Ah no reason really.. I was just experimenting on different writing style. Wanted to see how it'd go by making organization or so have italics**  
><strong>That's right Alvin! D: tell the truth<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Whoa damn... that's a big praise there, hahaha... thanks though! It means a lot.**  
><strong>Julius... well, his character of a caring brother has to remain true to character and so far, I have not thought of too much on any differences he can have. But who knows? Maybe I might come up with something, hehehe<strong>  
><strong>Haha, glad you enjoyed the skit. No idea, when I write and see that a topic could be further explored, I just make sure the characters stay in character according to their responses :P Glad you enjoy them<strong>

**Well that's it for responses! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 18: A DIFFERENT SHARILTON**

Elle was brimming with excitement while she sat on the dining table at Ludger's apartment. It had been two days since the party left Xian Du. Ludger had made a speedy recovery and was now taking it easy.

At the moment, he and 'fractured' Milla were at the kitchen counter, preparing lunch side by side. Ludger handled cooking the main dish while 'fractured' Milla was in charge of the soup. The tense atmosphere in their relationship was gone, but it had not progressed as well. For Ludger, he decided he would wait until she was ready.

As for 'fractured' Milla, she understood Galland's parting words; to not assume that friends or family would always be there. But, things now were perfect again. Although she still had not given an answer to the 'confession', she felt that for now, it was enough of an answer. Besides, the thought of bringing up that 'event' at Drellin was too embarrassing for her. For now, she considered their reconciliation as a short answer.

"Is it done yet?" Elle whined, "You guys are taking foreveeeerrrr."

"You're always complaining." 'Fractured' Milla retorted, "Instead of just sitting there, how about you help us instead?"

"No way! Then who's going to keep Rollo company?" To emphasize her point, Elle picked up the large cat to show 'fractured' Milla. Rollo added a long 'meow', as if supporting Elle's point. Ludger released a small laugh at the sight.

'Fractured' Milla gave a light kick on Ludger's shins. As he yelped in pain, she admonished him, "You spoil her too much."

It was not too long before the food was done and they all had their lunch together. As usual, Ludger's dish main focus was a tomato oriented dish, but he made a separate dish for Elle without the tomatoes. Elle enjoyed 'fractured' Milla's soup and much to her delight, Elle said that her soup was on par with Ludger's. It was almost like an achievement to her.

After they were done eating, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla helped wash the dishes. Elle played with Rollo on the opposite side, fits of giggle escaping from her. While they were washing, Ludger unfortunately went into a fit of coughing. Elle and 'fractured' Milla recognized this, both stopping what they were doing and switching their attention to Ludger. But they could not help him. There really was nothing they could do. He covered his mouth with his right hand, coughing into it. 'Fractured' Milla saw a small amount of blood painting his hand, but once the coughing ended, he quickly washed his hand without letting them see.

"Ludger…" Elle said softly, her eyes tearful.

Ludger turned to the little girl with a smile. His face and hand was clean, leaving no trace of his condition, "its okay Elle. It doesn't really hurt."

"I'm sorry…" 'Fractured' Milla apologized, guilt in her voice, "You… don't have to keep doing this."

Ludger turned to 'fractured' Milla, "If it's to keep you alive… if it's to make sure Elle and everyone I care about happy… I'm willing to do it. It's a small price to pay."

'Fractured' Milla was not surprised that Ludger experienced his fit of coughing today. It was just last night that she saw herself dissolving again. Without a word, Ludger turned into his Chromatus form and transferred his life force into her, stabilizing her. This could last to two days or so before she started dissolving again. Fortunately for them, at least Elle did not see the process. They wanted her to at least have some peace in mind. Of course, 'fractured' Milla would have preferred if Ludger did not have to do this at all, but it was necessary. It was the _only_ way to keep her alive.

To change the subject, Elle thought of something, "Hey, how about we go find his Highness? He says he's always stalking people in Elympios right? It should be something fun to do!"

"He's observing people Elle, not stalking." Ludger corrected, "And I don't think we should-"

"I think that's a great idea!" 'Fractured' Milla interjected, supporting Elle, "It's not like we have anything to do, right? We're just waiting for Vera's call, so we should do something!"

"But still…" Ludger tried to protest.

"No buts!" Elle and 'fractured' Milla said in unison. Elle quickly pulled Ludger to the door, "Now let's go! We have to find him!" Ludger resigned himself and let the little pull him. Rollo went after the two.

'Fractured' Milla followed behind them, glad that the scene of Ludger's 'condition' earlier was forgotten. Every time she sees Ludger's sickness, it reminded her that she was the cause. It enhanced her guilt. Of course everyone told her that Ludger was doing it for her, telling her not to feel bad. But it was natural, isn't it? How could she not feel guilty when she was the cause of it all. And the worst part was that she could do nothing to help him. Nor could she change her situation. All she could do was support him in whatever way she could.

The three went through the streets of Elympios, searching for Gaius. For Elle, it was like a treasure hunt. As for Ludger and 'fractured' Milla, spending a relaxing time together with Elle, it sort of felt like they were parents. The idea seemed far-fetched, but it felt that way. As embarrassing as the thought was, neither of the two rejected the idea though. They could see it happening.

They found Gaius at Elympios's own seahaven, standing close to the inn. However, the king was not alone. By his side was the prime minister of Rieze Maxia, Rowen Ilbert and Elize was also present. Of course Teepo was with Elize as well. Surprisingly, Muzet was nowhere to be seen.

Gaius noticed the trio first, "Oh Ludger. What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you, your Highness!" Elle greeted cheerfully. However when Gaius did not acknowledge the greeting, Elle realized her mistake, "Oh… I mean, we were looking for you Erston."

Now Gaius smiled, "I see… is there something you need?"

"Not really." Elle answered, "We just wanted to see what you're doing."

Rowen cleared his throat and spoke, "Well as you can see, Erston is simply… watching people… in a sense."

Gaius nodded, "Indeed. This is all for me to understand the mindset of the people of Elympios. As the king of Rieze Maxia, I must learn what I can to achieve true peace between our two nations."

Elize then asked, "But didn't both countries already sign the peace treaty?"

"Officially, our two countries are now bound to peace." Rowen explained while fiddling with his beard, "However what Gaius… I mean, Erston means by 'true peace' is where the people of the two nations accept one another. Unfortunately, at the moment there are many from both nations that feel… otherwise. So Erston wishes to understand the people… starting with Elympios."

Elle looked at Gaius with eyes of admiration, "Wow… you're really dedicated!"

Gaius grew a small smile, "Yes. A king lives for his people. He must do whatever is necessary that will benefit them. That is what I must be."

Normally kings would remain in their castle, ruling from his throne. But Gaius was different. He was a king that deeply cared for his people. Anyone who spoke with him could see that. Elle was beginning to understand that fact now.

**Skit: Number one ruler (AN: Credit goes to "Jackpot 2" for giving this idea. The plot as well is also suggested.)  
>Present: Ludger, Elle, Gaius, Rowen, Elize, Teepo &amp; Rollo<strong>

**Elle: You're really one of the best kings I know Gaius!**

**Gaius: Thank you. I appreciate it.**

**Elize: But isn't Gaius the **_**only**_** king you know?**

**Teepo: Yeah, who else is there to compare?**

**Elle: No, there's another. So that makes Gaius only like, second best.**

**Gaius: …Second best? So who's the first?**

**Elle: Rollo of course!**

**Rollo: Meooow!**

**Gaius: …Preposterous! How is a cat a better ruler than me?**

**Elle: Oh there are a number of things that Rollo beats you in.**

**Gaius: Enlighten me.**

**Rowen: Hoho, when Gaius is fired up, nothing could hold him back. This has caught my interest as well.**

**Ludger: I… I think we should just stop before…**

**Elize: How about Gaius and Rollo give a speech? That way, we can see who the better ruler is!**

**Rowen: Indeed, a speech between the two is the only way to settle disputes among leaders.**

**Teepo: Alright! Gaius can begin then!**

**Gaius: *Clears throat* as the king of Rieze Maxia, everything that I have done have been for the people. There is nothing I do that does not benefit my kingdom. Even now, I desire to have a peaceful relationship between the nations of Rieze Maxia and Elympios. None shall prevent me from turning this into a reality!**

**Rowen: Ah, an impressive speech as usual. As expected of him. Now it's time for the cat emperor's turn.**

**Rollo: Meow! Meooow, meow meow! *Hisses and snarls* Meeeeow meow meow! **

**Rowen: I…. I am truly speechless. *Wipes a tear away***

**Elize: *Clapping* It's so inspiring.**

**Teepo: Rollo's definitely getting my vote!**

**Elle: All hail Emperor Rollo!**

**Rollo: Meowww.**

**Gaius: *Unsheathes katana* If this is how it is, I will not have my rule be challenged by another! Come! Let us battle with our right of kingship on the line!**

**Rollo: Meow! *runs away***

**Gaius: Do you have no honor?! *Chases Rollo***

**Ludger: *Sigh***

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After a while, Gaius gave his leave, stating he had other matters to attend to. However he claimed that he would settle the score with Rollo another time. With his character, Ludger was not surprised if he was actually serious about that.

Rowen, Elize and Teepo remained with Ludger, not following Gaius. Apparently their meeting in Elympios was just a coincidence. Elize wanted to go shopping and Rowen volunteered to accompany the young girl. For a prime minister, it was interesting that he was so relaxed and free that he could accompany Elize. It was probably because he cared deeply for her. Being a former butler, he probably still saw Elize as someone he needed to serve with his life, just like how he would give his life to protect Driselle.

Rowen gave a slight bow to Ludger and his entourage, "It was good to see you all, but we'll be taking our leave now." Then, an idea lit up in his head, "Oh… do you wish to join me in keeping Lady Elize company while she does her shopping?"

Elize instantly brightened up at the suggestion, "Yes, please join us! It'll be so much more fun with more people." Teepo danced around as well, "The more the merrier!"

'Fractured' Milla found the idea appealing and agreed to it, "Sure, why not?" She then said to Elle, "What do you think? It'd be nice to spend time with Elize?" Then she teased, "She is like a big sister to you, right?"

"N-no she's not!" Elle said quickly, flustered, "I mean… that doesn't matter! What are we shopping for anyway?" At this point, Elize looked saddened and Elle quickly tried to apologize, "Wait, did I say something wrong?"

Rowen stepped in, "Don't worry Elle, you didn't say anything wrong. You see, Lady Elize just wanted to buy something for Lady Driselle, but she doesn't know what to get her. She wants something to cheer Lady Driselle up, since she's been feeling… well, rather down lately."

"What's wrong with Driselle?" Ludger asked.

Elize hesitated before she answered, "It's… going to be one year since Driselle's brother passed away."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry…"

Elize shook her head, "That's why I want to get something for Driselle but… I don't know what to get her." Teepo then added, "Maybe you guys can help us brainstorm!"

To Elize's delight, Elle, 'fractured' Milla and Ludger all gave a nod to help her. It put a smile on her face to realize that she now had so many friends that would help her if she needed it. The new friends she had at school were nice, but they would not go out of their way to assist her. It really made her happy.

Unfortunately, the sound of Ludger's GHS ringing caught everyone's attention. Ludger picked up the call and it was the familiar voice of Vera on the other line.

"DODA here. We've detected a new fractured dimension. We'd like you take care of it as soon as possible. The rift is in Sharilton. I'll send you the coordinates on your GHS." Vera said as if she had rehearsed the line.

However instead of ending the call, Ludger asked, "Where's Bisley? I've still got the final Waymarker here."

"We are aware of that , but President Bisley is still away. Until then, you are to hold onto the Waymarker until he returns. That is all." And before Ludger could say anything else, Vera ended the call.

Ludger sighed and returned his GHS back into his pocket. Taking notice of that, 'Fractured' Milla inquired, "Another job?"

Ludger gave a nod, "A fractured dimension. The rift's in Sharilton." He was about to apologize to Elize and Rowen for bailing on them, but he never had the opportunity.

"I believe our shopping trip will have to be put on hold." Rowen stated, "We'll lend you a hand in accomplishing this job."

"That's right!" Elize supported, "That's what friends are for. Your jobs are never easy Ludger, so you need all the help you can get."

"But what about the shopping?" Ludger reminded.

"It's okay." Elize replied with a smile, "Besides, I still don't know what to get for Driselle. Maybe I'll get some ideas if I help you with this job." Teepo agreed, flying into Ludger's face, "Now stop moping and let's get going already!"

Ludger chuckled; glad that he found friends he could rely on. Elize was really kind, knowing that Ludger's job carried much more weight than helping her shop. Although she was only a child, her thought process was like an adult (although she was still naïve).

Ludger then took a quick glance at 'fractured' Milla. She knew why he was looking at her. Normally she would disapprove his jobs on destroying fractured dimensions. Now however, she supported him. Although she still despised the idea, she understood his reasons. She knew he had no say in the matter. That was all.

With the party decided, Ludger transformed into his Chromatus form and created the portal to travel into the fractured dimension. Using the coordinates given by Vera, everyone rushed in and they moved into a new dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party arrived in Sharilton and instantly, they could see a difference. The city of Sharilton was one brimming with merchants and the joyful people. The windmills were the highlight of the city, spinning around greatly, always mesmerizing first-time visitors. The peaceful atmosphere was another highlight for Sharilton.

This dimension however, was different. There were hardly any merchants at the city's square and the people at the square seemed devoid of any life at all. Also, there were large amounts of of soldiers in the square, a bit too much for a city like Sharilton.

Elize looked around her in disbelief, "This… is Sharilton?" Teepo shared Elize's feelings, adding in, "This looks nothing like good, old Sharilton!"

Rowen had to agree with Elize's view, feeling his beard, "Indeed, this is a ghastly view of the city. Let us speak with the townspeople and get an understanding of the situation."

Unfortunately, most of the citizens were quite withdrawn. Even worse, when some saw Rowen, their eyes were fearful and quickly tried to avoid the group. It was truly a strange sight to behold.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Elle commented, "They're all so scared."

'Fractured' Milla shook her head at the sight, "It isn't normal, that's for sure. It's almost like they are all under a military regime."

That was what Rowen was afraid of. 'Fractured' Milla's comment was almost spot-on. The high presence of soldiers and the frightened citizens were the characteristic of such a society. But before he delved too deep in that thought, he reminded himself that this was a fractured dimension. Everything here was not real. Or he tried too anyway.

A merchant was carrying a large load of goods and did not see where he was going. As a result, he crashed into the group. Most of his goods went flying around, but the party quickly helped him gather his goods.

"So sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and…" the merchant was saying when his gaze landed on Rowen, "O-oh! S-s-s-sir Ilbert! I… I apologize! Please! I… I did not know it was you."

"Please, it was not your fault." Rowen said gently but the merchant was still frightened.

"F-forgive me, please!" The merchant pleaded.

With the whole ruckus, attention was thrown towards Rowen and the party. Soldiers approached them and the citizens, upon spotting Rowen, backed away. The soldiers also spotted the Conductor and saluted the man.

"Commander Ilbert! Did this merchant cause you any trouble?" The guard said, "Shall we detain the man?"

"Good heavens, no!" Rowen exclaimed and then turned towards the merchant, "Go on now. I'll settle things here."

The merchant thanked Rowen a thousand times as he picked up his goods and made himself scarce. Throughout the whole thing, the soldiers did not do anything, simply watching the merchant. After that, they simply stared blankly at Rowen, as if awaiting further orders.

"Rowen, try and play along with them." Ludger whispered, "Remember, this is a fractured dimension. Whatever is going on here, these soldiers seem to… respect you. We should find out what they know."

Rowen agreed and spoke to the guard, "Tell me soldier, what do you know of our current situation."

The guard immediately saluted, "Y-yes Commander Ilbert! Our army is already preparing its final assault on Fennmont. This is all thanks to you of course, Commander Ilbert. If not for your strategies, this would have been impossible!"

"Final assault on Fennmont, is it?" Rowen then turned to the other soldier and said, "Tell me my good man, what caused the war between Sharilton and Rashugal?"

The soldier seemed confused, "Sir?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

The soldier quickly stood at attention, "N-no sir! Th-the war was a result of Lord Cline's death, the brother of Lady Driselle! In retaliation to his death, Lady Driselle ordered to attack Fennmont, with you at her side!"

Rowen smiled and then waved them off, "Dismissed!"

The two guards saluted and returned to their post. Rowen had extracted what he needed to know, although the news troubled him. The answer was clear now. "I believe… we have narrowed down our targets."

"You know what the major difference is in this dimension?" Ludger questioned.

Rowen nodded, "Yes. This happened a year ago, not long after I met Jude. The death of Lord Cline… was an unfortunate incident. However it seems that Lady Driselle in this dimension… did not take the news well compared to the prime dimension. Whatever happened, the 'me' of this dimension must be supporting her."

"I wonder… what happened to the 'me' of this dimension…" Elize whispered. Teepo also looked worried, "And Jude and Milla as well… they were all with us at the time."

"In any case, let us go." Rowen said, "I would prefer to not linger in this dimension for too long. Seeing Sharilton in this state leaves a foul taste."

Ludger had to agree. Rowen led the way since he was the most familiar with the original events in the prime dimension, and thus knew of who or what the divergence catalyst was. The old Conductor steeled his heart for what was to come. If he was not mentally prepared, he would simply hold the others back. No, he needed to be strong.

His eyes landed on his destination: the manor of House Sharil.

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
